Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Caydus
Summary: Voldemort was beaten, but the war hadn't been won. The fight hadn't been about one man, but an ideology and ideas are not so easily destroyed. Hermione is about to learn that good and evil are not so clear cut. The war is starting again and this time Hermione is going to discover the lengths you will have to go to in order to do what is right, not what is easy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello guys. So, I owe you all an explanation. I started writing Looks Can Be Deceiving and then really lost where I was going with it. The truth is, it was my second ever story and I really loved the pairing. I started writing but with no idea what my endgame actually was. I left it and finished off other stories which I had more of a plan for. Now I am taking a pause in that series and returning my attention to this. I sat down and started writing and came up with a completely new story and I'm loving where it is going. It is unlike anything I've written before as it uses the characters but isn't based on the books. I have 7 chapters written so far and I hope to upload one a week. I honestly am really enjoying this story and I hope you do too. I have deleted the old one off of here, but I still have it in case I ever figure out where to go with it, so it hasn't gone completely. Now to be honest this is just the Prologue and the story is actually far more exciting than this makes out, I just needed to set the scene for the events. There is going to be betrayal, twists and turns. Hermione is definitely still going to be the girl we love, but the title suggests all we need to know for now. There will be eventual Bellamione, but I didn't just want to throw them together, especially considering the type of characters Bellatrix and Hermione are. Anyway, enough of my prattle. Please enjoy the new and improved Looks Can Be Deceiving! Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you have never heard of before) belong to J. K. Rowling.**

It astounded Hermione how much could change in a few years. Her days as a Hogwarts student and the war she had fought in seemed like a lifetime ago. She had changed. The world had changed.

She brushed her unruly hair out of her face and tried to focus her attention on a report that needed finishing. Her gaze fell to the unread copy of the Daily Prophet resting on her desk. The front page was mostly taken up by a photo of Harry and Ginny smiling at a Ministry Ball from the previous year. The couple had recently announced their engagement and the Wizarding world was lapping up the news.

It was good to see him looking so happy. The war had taken its toll on them all, but none more so than Harry.

The days following the battle at Hogwarts had been chaotic. There was the clean-up of the castle and funerals to be held, not to mention a full-blown investigation into every employee at the Ministry. Some of the Death Eaters had managed to evade capture, most worrying of all was the infamous escape of Bellatrix Lestrange.

The dark witch had screamed manically when she saw her Lord fall and blasted her way through the gathered crowd, threatening revenge on them all and disappearing into the early morning sunrise. The Ministry had sent countless Aurors after her, but none of them had returned. There had been no news of her for the past two years, but it was too much to hope that the woman was dead.

Her escape had been part of the reason why Harry signed up to be an Auror, along with Ron, within weeks of the battle. It soon became apparent that he was not ready for the role. Hermione knew all too well the nightmares that plagued them all. She often awoke screaming, in a cold sweat, unable to forget the images and memories that were seemingly burnt into her mind. She knew Harry was suffering, but he refused to talk and just tried to push through. Even the counsellor appointed by the Auror department to help him couldn't get through, until one day he just disappeared. All that was left was a note informing Ron and Hermione that he needed space. For a year there was nothing and then he showed up again, out of the blue. It was clear to everyone that the Golden Boy's year away had done nothing to heal the wounds in his mind. It didn't take long for Hermione to realise that Harry had turned to the bottle in order to try and keep the pain at bay.

She had since lost count of the number of times she had put him into rehab. Countless times it had failed and countless times she tried again. It was only when he'd fallen off the wagon the last time that Hermione abandoned the softly softly approach and let him have both barrels. She may have said some very harsh and unkind words and hit way below the belt, but it seemed to have worked. Harry regularly attended AA meetings, got back with Ginny and he was now approaching 18 months sober. He had also re-established himself in the Ministry, now having a high-paying job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He disclosed to Hermione that he despised the thought of getting into battles, hence the career switch.

Ron had been no help at all. He was childish at the best of times and seemed to act as if he was in denial when it came to their friend's drinking. He was still an Auror, how Hermione didn't know, as Harry had told the brunette many times that Ron had failed his evaluations each year, more than once. She guessed that being one part of the Golden Trio was what kept him in a job.

She sighed heavily as she struggled to summon up the enthusiasm to finish this report. Her life certainly hadn't gone the way she thought it would.

After school she had returned to Hogwarts, but found it a struggle. Every day she walked the corridors where students had died. She could still see them running in the corridors, laughing until suddenly it would change and they were lying dead. McGonagall noticed Hermione's struggles and when she gave the brunette the option to take her NEWTs early and leave, Hermione jumped at the chance. She passed everything with flying colours, of course, and she hadn't even left Hogwarts before there was a flood of job offers. It turned out McGonagall had been shielding her from a lot of them, but with her impending departure from Hogwarts and adult life beckoning, Hermione needed to make some decisions.

She had offers from every department in the Ministry, but decided on joining the newly renamed Department of Magical Creatures. She settled into her new role and quickly began making a name for herself by introducing a law giving house-elves rights and also changing the laws on werewolves. She was soon head-hunted into the Department of International Magical Co-operation, where she became known as one of the best diplomats the Ministry had ever known, not to mention an expert on Magical Law. It was after she had successfully resolved a conflict between Poland and Russia that the Department of Mysteries came calling.

Euphemia Rowle was the Head of Department and had been since the war. She had been one of the first to offer Hermione a job and was well-respected in the Ministry. It was curiosity that persuaded Hermione to meet with her and she was pleasantly surprised. Euphemia had been the mother of Thorfinn Rowle, a notorious Death Eater, and the brunette expected someone who shared the same views. Like so many others, Euphemia had been investigated for corruption and found not guilty.

Hermione had gone into the meeting expecting to see a woman who valued the brunette's talents, but with a sneer that told her all about the woman's views on muggle-borns, but Hermione was surprised. Euphemia had a dark sense of humour that appealed to the brunette, with a booming laugh and a playful twinkle in her eyes. She was intelligent and the two women soon lost themselves in a range of topics. In short, Hermione felt like she had found a kindred spirit and it was hard to believe that this was the same woman whose son had been one of Voldemort's most loyal, albeit a very useless one. Hermione left the meeting, not only with what felt like a new friend, but also a job offer to consider. It was certainly unlike anything the brunette had done before, and she had been alarmed at the nature of the work, but for some reason it appealed to her more than anything else she had done so far in her life. By the following morning she had accepted Euphemia's offer and by the end of the week her stuff had been moved to her new office.

She had been in the job for two years and thrived at the challenges she was presented with. As an Unspeakable she could discuss her job with no one. So far as anyone else knew she was a researcher and that was it. The truth was far darker.

Unspeakables were highly trained, more so than Aurors. Euphemia had warned her of the testing she would endure, the training, the frequent checks on her sanity, but none of it worried Hermione. She found she craved it, craved the pain from the training so she didn't break under torture, the pain from the ache in her muscles after an intense duelling session to hone her skills, all of it she craved, ever since the war, ever since Malfoy Manor and now she was feeding that craving. Harry had turned to alcohol to numb the pain, Hermione had embraced it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Scratch the one-week thing! I'll upload this now because I want to get things moving. I've just re-read what I've written so far and edited if needs be and I have a separate document with the plan noted down, so I know my endgame this time. That means no abandonment this time! Please let me know what you think in a review or a PM because I'm really nervous about whether this is any good. It's the first 'original' story I've ever done so I'd like to know if it's enjoyable. The action ramps up in a couple of chapters time, because I don't want to rush the build-up. Anyway, enough of my drabble- I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except those you have never heard of) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione was distracted from her report once more by the sound of a Ministry memo swooping into her office. She knew before opening it who it was from, there was only one person who ever contacted her. She recognised the untidy scrawl as Harry's, asking her if she was still coming to the dinner at the Burrow later. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was later than she had realised. Rubbing her tired eyes, she sighed and closed her report. It could wait until the morning.

Collecting up the papers she slipped them into her bag, deciding to finish her report at home if she had the time. With one last look around her office, she flicked her hand and the lights went out. The brunette had mastered wandless magic some time ago, but this was something she kept to herself. Not even Euphemia knew. Having done enough research into areas of magic, Hermione knew just how powerful a witch or wizard had to be in order to cast spells without the use of a wand.

She reached the circular room with doors all around the walls, a room that she remembered vividly from her fifth year when Harry was convinced Sirius was being tortured. He had never stepped foot back here, choosing to always send memos to her if he wanted to organise lunch or check if their plans were still going ahead. It was a reminder of a painful time for him.

The room spun as the door behind her shut. When she had first started working here it had often made her feel sick, not to mention confused about which door she needed. Nowadays, after two years of working in the department, she knew nearly every inch of the place. The only one who knew every nook and cranny was Euphemia, there were some areas that no one was allowed to see except her. She headed out towards the lifts for the Atrium and her footsteps echoed as she walked.

Just as Hermione pushed a button to call one of the lifts, she heard her name being called. Turning she saw Euphemia coming towards her. She was an older witch, in her fifties, with dark brown hair with a grey streak growing through it. Her eyes were a brilliant green, reminding Hermione strongly of Harry's. She always appeared to be very serious whenever she was outside the department, but after working with her Hermione knew that she was a good friend, and fiercely protective of those in her department. There was more than one time when she had even stood up to Kingsley Shacklebolt about something that had happened.

"Ah, Hermione, you are still here," said Euphemia, coming to a stop beside the brunette. "I went to your office, but I must have just missed you."

"Everything okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, yes, I just need your help with a new case," replied Euphemia. "There's no need to worry about that now. Come by my office tomorrow morning, when you're in?"

"Of course," said the brunette.

"Good, good, it's something that will challenge you," smirked the older witch. "I know how much you love to be pushed."

Hermione couldn't help but smile too. Euphemia had a way of reminding the brunette of McGonagall.

"Now you go off and enjoy that dinner with those boys," said Euphemia. "And be sure to question that Weasley boy on what exactly he thinks he is doing with that Rothschild case of his. What a mess he creates. I groan whenever I see his name placed next to a case that needs our help, it always means I have to spend longer fixing his mistakes than doing my own role." She winked and gave a little laugh. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

They parted at the Atrium, each going into the Floo network. Hermione headed straight to her house in the centre of London. She had received a hefty pay rise when she transferred into the Department of International Magical Co-operation and Euphemia had doubled that when the brunette joined up as an Unspeakable. There was also a sizeable signing on fee. Hermione had used her savings and that fee to purchase a lovely house in Belgravia. She had been surprised at her own extravagance, but loved her home.

She slipped her shoes off as she stepped through her front door. Crookshanks came to greet her and she gave him an affectionate rub behind the ears. He purred in appreciation before slouching off back to his seat on the sofa. She immediately took her papers into her office and hid them away. She had a special place hidden in the wall, which only she knew about. Nothing she ever took home from the Ministry was considered top secret, or likely to get her in trouble if they fell into the wrong hands, but she had just got into the habit of never leaving anything lying around.

Looking at her watch once more she realised she had time for a quick bath before she had to meet everyone at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were holding an engagement dinner, or rather they wanted a quiet gathering of their friends and Mrs Weasley had gone overboard. She had not been the same since they had lost Fred and Harry had told the brunette that the Weasley matriarch had thrown herself into wedding planning and taken control of everything. He reckoned it was because it was the first real distraction Mrs Weasley had had since the war and the whole family hoped that this was going to be a turning point for her. Hermione wasn't so sure and she wasn't looking forward to seeing her at the party.

Mrs Weasley had never quite understood why Hermione didn't want to be with Ron and whenever she saw the brunette, there would be not too subtle hints about how perfect they would be together. Hermione didn't like to say that she couldn't stand the youngest Weasley boy and that his arrogance was even worse now he was an Auror. Besides, Ron loved his bachelor lifestyle too much to ever settle down and it wouldn't surprise Hermione if there wasn't going to be a little Ron running around sooner rather than later if his list of conquests was anything to go by.

Slipping into the bath, Hermione moaned as she felt the warm water relax her tired body. She had been working hard recently and had only just closed a case she'd been working on for months. It had taken its toll and she was more than relieved when it was over. There were still some final things to go over, which also involved a trip to Azkaban Hermione was dreading, but at least she would be able to stay at home for a while rather than travelling. At least she would if the case Euphemia had mentioned wasn't too complicated.

She stepped into her bedroom, clad in her dressing gown whilst she ran a towel through her hair. With a flick of her hand it was dry and she moved on to deciding on an outfit. She had hoped it would be a casual affair, but knowing that Mrs Weasley was organising Hermione decided that it would be best to dress up a bit, so selected her favourite dress.

Before leaving, the brunette put some food down for Crookshanks, set the alarms and wards and went out the door. She walked down the street, enjoying the warm evening air. It was only June, but they were already saying it was going to be the hottest summer on record. Once she was sure there were no people, Hermione disapparated and appeared moments later in a field not far from the Burrow. The village of Ottery St. Catchpole could be spotted in the distance, the light from the setting sun reflecting off the tiny windows. Hermione took a moment to admire the view, then set off in the direction of the Weasley house.

There had been peace for several years now, so there was no need for the wards that used to be erected, but the Weasleys, like Hermione, had just got into the habit. Hermione felt a minor resistance as she met the ward and then slipped through as if there was nothing there. She had barely made it down the drive before Ginny appeared.

"Mione, so good to see you," said the youngest Weasley.

They greeted one another with a hug and walked round the house to the back where a large marquee, similar to the one at Bill and Fleur's wedding, had been put up.

"Mione!" chorused everyone, turning to greet her.

Harry was the first to get up. He also hugged her, giving her a squeeze before letting the rest of the family say hello.

"Congratulations, you two," said the brunette. She, of course, had already sent her well wishes to the two of them, but didn't know what else to say. When had it become so hard for Hermione to talk to them?

Soon enough more guests had arrived and the party was in full swing. It seemed as if Mrs Weasley had invited everyone she had ever heard of. Plenty of their old school friends were in attendance and Hermione spent time catching up with Neville and Luna. It was as if no time had passed, they soon fell into chatting about their school days and Dumbledore's Army. It had been a happier time.

"There you are, Mione," said Ron, appearing at her shoulder. He shook hands with Neville and hugged Luna. "She's started already," he groaned, gesturing with his head in Mrs Weasley's direction.

Hermione laughed. "That took longer than I expected. So how long has she been badgering you to come and speak with me."

"Don't" said Ron, groaning again. When Neville and Luna looked confused he explained. "My dear mother is convinced that me and Hermione should be together. What she wants more than anything is for me to express my undying love for Mione here, and for us to run off into the sunset together." It was Neville and Luna's turn to laugh. "Oh no, you laugh, but that is literally what she wants us to do. She even went so far as to suggest I take Mione to this hill near here so she can even see the sun setting, I ask you." He pulled face and they all laughed.

"So, definitely no chance for you two to be a couple then?" asked Neville.

Hermione exchanged a horrified face with Ron.

"Erm, no," said the brunette. "No, no, absolutely not."

"Mione's right," agreed Ron. "We would be terrible together. I mean can you two honestly see it? We are just not a good match, way too different. I know they say opposites attract, but they don't mean this opposite."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Besides, I'm too busy with work to even consider a relationship."

"How is that going?" asked Neville, but before the brunette could answer Luna butted in.

"You can't ask her that, silly. She's an Unspeakable, it's in her job title." Luna even rolled her eyes. "I know you can't tell us about the Ministry's investigations into the use of Nargles as spies by the Hungarians, but rest assured I won't publish anything either."

"Err, thanks Luna, I guess," said Hermione. "What about you, Neville? How's teaching at Hogwarts? You must be coming to the end of term now?"

"Yep, not long to go now. I tell you though, there's a pair of first-years that are giving Fred and George a run for their money." Neville suddenly stopped, alarmed, and looked at Ron.

The redhead held up a hand. "Don't even think about apologising. We can't not say his name forever. Besides, Fred would be proud to know that there was another pair of terrors carrying on his good work."

Neville looked slightly reassured, but still nervous. He always hated the thought of upsetting anyone.

"Do you remember that time, in the DA, when Fred and George left Filch those sweets as a present?" said Luna.

They all smiled at the memory.

"Or the time they created that swamp in the middle of the corridor," said Ron, with a fond smile.

"That was hilarious," laughed Neville. "It was the fireworks for me, the ones they set off that went on all through the day and night. I will never forget Umbridge's face when all the teachers refused to help."

Hermione laughed and realised she hadn't laughed like this in a while.

"What's going on here?" asked George. "If something is this funny, I definitely want to know what's what."

"We're reminiscing about the pranks you and Fred used to pull," explained Ron, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders.

George smiled, but there was a sadness in his eyes. "Man, those were the best days. He used to wake up at a ridiculous time and throw a pillow at me, so I would wake up and then tell me about this idea he'd come up with."

"I used to get so mad at the pair of you," said Hermione. "Especially when you tested those sweets on the first-years."

"Hey, they volunteered for that," protested George, with a smile. "Those were the best times."

They fell into silence, each remembering the good times and memories.

"Corny toast alert," said Ron, suddenly. "To absent friends."

"To absent friends," murmured the others, raising their glasses.

The party carried on and Hermione soon found herself being pulled onto the dancefloor by Ginny. The red head was lucky it was her party, because the brunette hated dancing. She felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment as everyone cheered. The music soon changed to a slow dance and Hermione excused herself so that Harry and Ginny could have their moment. The brunette dodged away into the crowd when Mrs Weasley saw her and Hermione could tell she was about to suggest that she grab Ron for a dance.

"Are you avoiding our great host?" said a voice.

Turning, the brunette smiled and pulled up a chair. "Good to see you too, Andy."

The middle Black sister looked exactly like Bellatrix, it was uncanny. When they had first met at Tonks' funeral Hermione had been somewhat alarmed and it took her a moment to realise it was not the escaped Death Eater. Andromeda had seemed so lost at the funeral, which was to be expected. In the course of a few months she had lost her husband, her daughter and her son in law. Now she had been left to raise her grandson on her own. Hermione had made a point of speaking to her after the funeral and that had led to coffee catch ups and evenings at Andy's watching Teddy changing his appearance every time he sneezed or coughed. Soon enough a close friendship developed and now Andy was the person Hermione trusted the most in the world, even more than Harry and Ron. It was almost like she was the aunt that Hermione never had.

"Teddy has asked if you're still coming around this weekend," said Andy, smiling.

The brunette nodded. "Of course. How's he doing?"

"Not too bad," murmured Andy. "He missed you whilst you were away, but will be so happy to see you on Saturday. I swear, he prefers you to me."

"No, he doesn't," laughed Hermione, swatting Andy's arm playfully. "Sorry, it's just been so hectic."

The older witch placed a hand on the brunette's arm. "I know what it's like. Don't let it take over your life too much though."

Hermione nodded. Andromeda had been an Unspeakable before she met Ted, something she had revealed to the brunette when she was weighing up whether to accept Euphemia's offer. It was Andy who had told Hermione not to judge Euphemia based on her son.

"She's a good one really," she had said. "I didn't work too closely with her, separate divisions within the department, but she was one of the good ones. I guess that's why they gave her Head of Department."

"Listen," said Andy, bringing Hermione out of her memories, "if Euphemia pushes you too hard, you let me know. We may not have worked closely, but the bond between Unspeakables is a close one, even when one has left. I'll put her straight if you're pushed too close to your limits."

"Honestly Andy, it's fine, just a tough case."

Andromeda didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. "Well, if you're sure. So, finding it any easier to spend time with your friends?"

The brunette sighed. "I try, I do, but it just seems as if…I don't know, there's a barrier there. Does that even make sense?"

"More than you know," replied Andy. "That's the life you chose, the life of an Unspeakable."

"But it's so easy to talk to you, with them I just feel it's a challenge. Like we're not the same people anymore."

"Well, you're not," said the older witch. "War changes people, look at Harry. That boy was set to be an Auror his whole way through school and then he couldn't be one anymore, by his own reckoning. Terrible things happen during war, but it doesn't stop there. So many people are concerned with what happened then, they forget that it carries on even after wands are put down and fighting stops. Do you honestly think you are the same person you were six years ago?"

Hermione thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No. It's like there are two versions of me and that version is…dead."

"People grow apart Hermione and there is nothing wrong with that, but don't let your role as an Unspeakable separate you from the world, you are far too good a person for that. And besides, I don't count, because I was your job, so I get it more than the others do. Harry and Ron will never understand, none of them will. To them an Unspeakable is a researcher, you and I know better than that. The fact is, the boys never will know what your job entails."

"Thank goodness for that," murmured Hermione. "If they did, I'm not sure they would sleep well in their beds."

The two women fell into a comfortable silence, smiling and clapping as Harry twirled Ginny around the dancefloor and dipped her elegantly to whoops and whistles. Hermione smiled too, but no one noticed that that smile no longer reached her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hello once more! I am back as promised with another chapter. There will be another one next week on Saturday too (at some point). Thank you for all the support I've had since I uploaded this story and I love hearing all your feedback. This is where the story really begins. As I said, the start is establishing the world in which this story is set as it is after the war. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll be back next week with another chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except for the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The following morning Hermione woke up with the mother of all hangovers. She groaned and raised a shaky hand to her head as she became aware of the brass band currently parading around inside her skull. She tried to remember how exactly she had gone from enjoying an evening with one or two drinks to feeling as if she had single-handedly drunk her way through a brewery. Feeling a wave of nausea hit, she got up and headed downstairs to her kitchen in search of a hangover remedy.

Ever since she had helped Harry with his drinking problem, she had kept a constant supply in her kitchen. She downed the potion in one and immediately felt the headache ease and the nausea begin to pass.

"I'm never drinking again," she muttered to herself.

Deciding to skip breakfast for fear that it might be a step too far in trying her luck, she instead got ready, grabbed the papers she had brought home the previous day and headed into work.

The Atrium at the Ministry was a hive of activity when she arrived. People were arriving through the fireplaces every few seconds, causing constant flashes of green to reflect off the tiles covering the walls and floor. The Daily Prophet seller was shouting out the latest headlines and the brunette paused to check if it was worth buying. It must have been a slow day, because the main article was about the most recent election in Hungary.

Passing him by with a small smile, she headed past the fountain in the middle of the room, which had been placed there after the war. It was a monument to the people who had fought against Voldemort and each person who had died had a statue either in the fountain or around the room. She paused at the statues of Fred, Tonks, Lupin and Moody, as she did every morning. It had become a sort of ritual for her and she found solace in at least being able to see their faces most days of the week. She made her final stop in the Atrium at the coffee stand, hoping that a hit of caffeine would scare away the rest of her hangover, that was desperately clinging on.

She welcomed the cool, calm silence of the Department of Mysteries as the lift came to a shuddering halt. With coffee in hand, the brunette marched confidently through the corridors, nodding at her colleagues as she made her way to Euphemia's office. It was in a corridor lined with black tiles with gold trimming and carpet. There were windows along the corridor, but they were fake. The light gave the impression of daylight despite being miles underneath London. Reaching Euphemia's door, she knocked and entered when a voice answered. There was no secretary as when she took over leadership of the department, Euphemia had decided there was no need for them and wanted more of an open-door policy.

Euphemia was concentrating on the Daily Prophet and seemed to be completely enthralled by it. Hermione gazed out of the windows behind her boss on the back wall. These too were fake, but were enchanted to show the Atrium below, even though it was several floors above them. There was no sign in the office that Euphemia had ever had a son. She rarely talked about him and Hermione knew better than to ask, but it seemed as if that Euphemia would rather pretend her son had never existed. When she had first started in the Department, Hermione had heard from her new colleagues that Euphemia had hated what had son had done and felt betrayed at him joining Voldemort. It made the brunette respect her boss even more.

Hermione seated herself in a chair at the desk and waited.

"Have you seen this?" asked Euphemia, finally, gesturing at the front page of the Daily Prophet.

The brunette shook her head. "I saw it was about the Hungarian elections in the Ministry of Magic, but I haven't read it, no."

"You've been here two years now, Hermione. Before that you were one of the Golden Trio, so you know more than most that headlines are not always to be believed," said the older witch, with a slight frown.

"That's part of the reason I stopped reading it," replied Hermione. "I take it that once more the Prophet is not printing the whole truth then? Should I pretend to be surprised?"

Euphemia smiled and laughed. "Well on this occasion that's not quite correct. The Daily Prophet has actually printed the truth, for once, or at least what they think is the truth."

At this, Hermione frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I didn't expect you too," said Euphemia. "Only a few people are aware, well four people to be precise. Myself, the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, the Head of the Auror Office and the Minister for Magic. You will make five."

"Why me?" asked the brunette.

"Because you are the most talented witch of your age and because out of everyone that works for me in this department, you are the one I trust the most," explained Euphemia.

At her words, Hermione felt a swell of pride. She was the most recent member of the department, so the fact that she was trusted so much by Euphemia meant a lot to her.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room, do you understand?" said the older witch. Hermione nodded. "As far as anyone knows there has been an election in the Hungarian Ministry to elect a new Minister for Magic. As you and all those who don't live under a rock may know, the last Minister for Magic died whilst riding his pet Abraxan. There was a week of mourning at the time and here we are with a new Minister now elected."

"So, what is actually going on?" asked Hermione.

"This news has come directly out of the Hungarian Ministry for all the papers around the Wizarding world to report," Euphemia carried on. "However, that contradicts everything that is actually going on. After the last Minister's death things were fine for a couple of weeks and then without warning Hungary went silent. There was nothing from any of our contacts in the various departments and they didn't attend the annual conference at the International Confederation of Magic. Messages were sent from the Confederation asking them to explain their absence, but nothing was heard back. Aurors were sent in from several Ministries around the world, including our own, to investigate what was going on, but none returned."

Hermione felt her blood run cold as she took in what she was hearing. Although there was nothing obvious to cause concern, the brunette couldn't help but get a bad feeling that something really awful was happening.

"The International Confederation have told all Ministers for Magic that they are to keep the information to themselves and only inform certain people, but they are more concerned than they are letting on. For months now nothing has come out of Hungary and then all of a sudden yesterday messages started coming through informing everyone that there had been a new Minister elected."

"What's the problem then?" asked Hermione.

"The candidate they named as being elected doesn't actually exist," said Euphemia. "There is no record of him anywhere. He's completely made up and there has been no photo released either. Whatever is going on in Hungary, it is not what is being presented."

"And the Daily Prophet has swallowed it all up and printed it. Do they ever check their facts?" growled the brunette in frustration.

"Quite," agreed Euphemia, "but then it would only cause people to worry. It's not like last time either," she carried on as Hermione looked to protest. "We are only keeping the truth quiet because we don't actually have any answers, not as it stands."

"I take it, that's where I come in?" said the brunette, taking the paper and scanning through the front page.

"Sort of," replied Euphemia. "Your first priority is closing your most recent case, after that see what you can find out with your contacts across Europe, but don't head into Hungary yet. Whatever is going on, and whoever, or whatever is behind it, they will be expecting every Ministry to be looking to get in and so far as we know the borders are still firmly shut."

"I understand," said Hermione.

"Good," said Euphemia, nodding. "If there are any updates, I will let you know. This needs to stay between us for now, no one else, and I mean no one else, can be told anything about what we've spoken about, not even others in the department. Now, is there anything I can help with, with closing your latest case?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, thank you. I just have to finish my report and pay a visit to Azkaban to finalise the information."

"Right you are," said the older witch.

Hermione got up to leave, but as she reached the door Euphemia called out to her.

"Remember, Hermione, if you need my help with anything, all you have to do is ask. I hand-picked you for a reason and for that I will protect you from anything."

Nodding once more and uttering her thanks, the brunette left heading towards her own office. She had to make her last-minute preparations for heading out to Azkaban later that afternoon. She wanted to make sure that her report was at least done, so that when she got back from that hell-hole she would just need to sign it and put it on Euphemia's desk.

Her usual pile of mail was waiting for her and she went through it before starting. Most of it was of no concern, so she put it to one side. There was a note from Ron asking if she wanted to meet up with him and Harry for a drink one night in the week. Grabbing a quill, she wrote a hasty reply with her availability and sent it off to Ron's office.

Later that day she grabbed her coat and locked her wand away in a hidden compartment in her desk. She was the only one who could get in, having made it so that the only way to open it would be with a small amount of her own magic. It acted like a fingerprint to ensure maximum security. She had become accustomed to travelling without her wand, having become more than confident in her ability to cast wandless magic. Sighing at the prospect of travelling out to Azkaban, she left her office with a certain degree of reluctance.

She headed up to the portkey point within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It would take her to a ship that was anchored a few miles away from the prison and that was what would transport her onwards.

Her nausea came back with a vengeance when she landed on the ship. The North Sea was as rocky as ever and not for the first time the brunette wondered whether it had been spelled to be stormy near the prison, as an extra deterrent.

The ship captain greeted her with a shake of the hand and a gruff noise from the back of his throat. The engines roared to life and with a surprising smoothness, it sped across the waves. As she peered through the gloom and rain-soaked windows of the ship's bridge, she saw the immense walls of the fortress emerge out of the darkness.

Since the breakout of the Death Eaters during the last war, the prison had been strengthened and stronger wards had been put up. Dementors were no longer used, well not officially speaking. As far as the public knew, the Dementors had been removed as guards of Azkaban prison and human officers had replaced them. Unofficially, there were still Dementors inside the prison.

It had been decided that life imprisonment in a prison with human guards was no punishment for the Death Eaters captured. They had caused countless numbers of people to suffer and lose their lives and loved ones, so human guards were seen as being too lenient. Instead the decision had been made by the Order of the Phoenix, before it was disbanded, that as the Dementors could not be destroyed, it would be far better to keep them in Azkaban and it seemed a waste to not make the Death Eaters suffer too. Now in the very depths of the prison, all the Dementors were left to roam the corridors down there, the cells occupied by the likes of Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov and other Death Eaters. There were six clear floors between where the Dementors were housed and the level the prisoners began to be kept on, far enough away that their effects could not be felt.

Hermione still shivered at the decision that had been made and often wondered if she had been in the Order's position, would she have made the same decision?

Now as the ship docked at the jetty she gazed up at the fortress with a certain amount of trepidation. Steeling herself for what was ahead, she resolutely stepped off the ship to be greeted by the prison's warden.

"Good afternoon, Madam Granger," he greeted her, addressing her with the correct title for a person in her position.

She shook his hand. "Good afternoon. I trust the prisoner I have requested to see is ready for me?"

"Yes, of course. We have him ready for you in one of our interrogation rooms," he explained. "Please, this way."

He gestured with a hand and bade her follow him. She let out an exhale and followed him into the mouth of Hell.

The prison was much the same as it had been always, the only change was there was more light and the damp that had been a constant in the prison had been removed. It was still horrible and cold, but at least there was no more screaming to greet people.

Hermione followed the warden through the corridors and iron gate after iron gate. Each one had a different ward on it and they soon got to a point where there was a slot in the wall and a guard sitting in a room on the other side of some glass.

"Please…err…deposit your wand through this slot, we don't allow them past this point," he said, slipping his own wand into the slot. The guard on the other side, collected it and put it away safely.

"I don't have my wand on me," explained the brunette. "I left it back at the office, as I'm well aware of prison rules for Ministry officials."

"Ah, right you are, Madam Granger, very good," he said.

With a nod to the guard, he waved his own wand, so they could step through the iron gate and enter the Maximum-Security Wing. The prisoners began to stir as they recognised a visitor in their midst. There was a red line along both sides of the corridor and Hermione knew it was there so that visitors knew how far the prisoners could reach out. Not that that stopped them. They wolf-whistled and yelled out as the brunette walked past. She ignored them all, instead facing forward and ignoring them, even though some of the things they said had her itching to jinx them.

They made it to the end of the corridor and into the interrogation area.

"He was still alive then?" said Hermione, now they were alone.

"Yes, we brought him up from the Death Eater section this morning, in preparation for your visit. He's had his health-check and has been given the all-clear," explained the warden.

The brunette turned and looked at the warden. "He's been given the all-clear? The man's spent six years being kept with Dementors and yet he's been given the all-clear? I'm amazed he's still alive."

The warden looked resolutely back at her. "Well if they died, that would be no punishment would it? Death is too good for them. Every once in a while, we check on them and bring them up a few floors for a bit of a reprieve. That hasn't stopped some of them expiring though. We thought we were going to lose Malfoy for a while, but he pulled through."

Hermione glared at the warden and made a mental note to talk to Kingsley about him the next time she saw him.

"There's no need for you to come in," said Hermione, coldly. "I'm more than capable of getting what I came for without your help."

Looking miffed at the dismissal, the warden unlocked the door with a key from his belt and stepped back, a small scowl on his face. The brunette ignored him and stepped into the room.

"Ah, Mudblood, you've come for a visit," sneered the prisoner.

"Lestrange," said Hermione, void of all emotion.

Azkaban had not been kind to him. Being a resident for a second time had taken its toll on him even more, especially now he was fully aware that there would be no Voldemort to save him this time. His skin had paled and now was a grey colour. His eyes had sunken into his head and were bloodshot, showing signs that he was no longer sleeping well. The clothes he wore were tatty and were likely to be the ones he was given upon arrival six years ago. His teeth, on show whilst he sneered, where yellow and cracked.

"You know I'm not telling you anything," said Lestrange, continuing to look at Hermione as if she was filth.

"Ah, now see that's why you're wrong." Hermione was in her element now, the arrogance that she exuded all part of the act that she put on for her role as an Unspeakable. It had been a hard lesson to learn and as she sat in the room, staring at Lestrange, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to one of her first proper conversations with Euphemia.

"In order to excel in this role, you need to adopt a different persona," she had explained to the brunette. "It's the only way you will be able to separate work from your personal life. Without it, you are likely to crack before the first six months are through."

"So, what do you suggest?" asked Hermione, more than a little nervous.

"You need to become everything you are not, selfish, arrogant, in short you need to become a bit of a bitch."

It had taken the brunette a few months to perfect, but now she was able to switch between Hermione Granger and Hermione the Unspeakable with ease. The only problem was that elements of the latter were beginning to slip through into her normal life. According to Andy it was to be expected, as it happened to most Unspeakables after a while.

"What on earth do you think you can do, you filthy Mudblood?" snapped Lestrange, bringing the brunette back to the present.

Hermione actually laughed. "Do you think you have any power anymore, or that your words have any meaning? In case you don't realise it, you're stuck in this prison for the rest of your miserable life. There's no hope for you at all. Your lord is dead, your wife hasn't been seen in years, but it's not like your brother can help you. He's gone the same way as your old Lord, dead. So, you see from where I'm sitting, it seems that I have far more power than you will ever have. How's that feel? Knowing that a lowly Mudblood has got more respect, more power than you, a pureblood."

Lestrange looked furious and for a moment he seemed as if he might try and flip the table, even though it was bolted down to the floor. Instead he settled for staring at her with a look of deepest loathing.

"I will still be seen as more than you," he snarled.

"Really?" said Hermione, deliberately sounding bewildered. "I'm a Ministry employee, one of the Golden Trio, not to mention a war hero and you're a Death Eater. Sure, you're a pureblood, but we both know that the days of the Sacred Twenty-Eight are coming to an end and then no one will value purebloods at all."

"You're wasting your time, Mudblood," growled Lestrange. "I won't help you with a thing."

"Of course you will," said the brunette, letting more of that arrogance slip through. "You and I both know that the warden here is breaking the rules. He lets you lot out from your cells and brings you upstairs for a bit of fresh air away from the Dementors. Now I happen to have the Minister's ear, we were part of the Order together didn't you know, and I can see to it that you get a bit longer away from those Dementor friends of yours."

Lestrange shifted in his chair and his eyes became more alert. She had clearly touched on something of interest to him and she would push her advantage until she got what she wanted.

"So, what do you say? Some more time away from the Dementors, or stay being practically roommates with them?" said Hermione. "We both know that the warden isn't going to let any of you die in here. He's said that it's too much of a release for you. Now I can get you more time on the upper levels, but that is down to whether or not you co-operate with me."

The Death Eater bit his lip and blinked rapidly. It was clear that he was torn between getting some more freedom away from the Dementors and not helping a muggle-born. Finally, logic won over and he nodded his head.

"Fine, have it your way," he growled. "But only if you promise to get me what you've said."

Hermione nodded. "Of course, you have more word."

He threw her a filthy look. "As if that is worth much."

"Well, it's all you've got," smirked the brunette. "Now, that artefact tell me all you know."

It took over an hour, but eventually he gave up all the information she needed confirmed. At times it had taken her threatening him with bringing an actual Dementor into the room, at which point he had broken out into a terrified sweat and immediately started speaking rapidly. It had taken her a while to get all of that checked with what she had got, but eventually, after a few more growls and filthy looks, he had finally given her what she came for. More than that, she was pleased to see there were no new details to add to her report.

She got up to leave, stretching out stiff muscles from the position she had remained in for the entire time she had been. After packing up her stuff she headed for the door.

"Hungary collapsed didn't it?" Lestrange said before she reached the door.

The brunette spun around, shocked. "How…how did you…"

Lestrange laughed. "I heard some of the guards talking whilst I was getting my medical check this morning. Not that it's much of a surprise. She always said that it would happen."

"Who said?" asked Hermione, feeling the hairs at the back of neck raise.

"Why, Bellatrix, of course."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another update and I hope you are ready for more. Thank you for all the support you have shown this story and I absolutely love reading your feedback about what I've written. As I said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will upload another one next weekend. Until then, please enjoy this latest chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except those you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione had hurried back to the Ministry, completely lost in her own thoughts following the surprising revelation from Rodolphus Lestrange. She reasoned that he could have just been trying to toy with her, throw her a curveball just for a laugh, but then there was nothing much to be gained by telling the brunette what he did.

Once back in her department she made a bee-line for Euphemia's office. This latest development may have been nothing, but she needed to tell someone. She didn't run, but walked as fast as her legs could carry her. Some of her colleagues stared as she sped past them, giving her strange looks. She came skidding to a halt at Euphemia's door and knocked. A voice called out, telling her to enter and she opened the door.

"Ah Hermione, back from Azkaban so soon?" asked Euphemia. She was in the middle of a meeting with the Head of the Auror office, Septimus Cypher and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The brunette had never really warmed to Cypher. He had risen through the ranks quickly at the Ministry following the war, a result of the rampant investigations into corruption. Hermione didn't know what it was, there was just something about him that felt off to her.

"Madam Granger, so lovely to see you," said Septimus, smiling, although it reminded Hermione of a snake. "And who were you seeing in Azkaban."

The brunette returned the smile, although she deliberately left out any warmth. "I'm afraid I cannot possibly say, it is part of an ongoing investigation."

Behind the backs of Kingsley and Cypher, Euphemia smiled. Septimus did not look at all impressed at being put in his place. His features immediately changed to a look of pure anger. Hermione couldn't help but get a feeling of satisfaction from seeing him so annoyed.

"I am afraid I can confirm that Madam Granger cannot possibly release that information yet, Septimus, you know that," said Euphemia, rising from her chair.

He turned to face her and when she gave him a rather pointed look, the slippery smile returned to his face and he looked at Hermione, bowing slightly.

"Apologies Madam Granger, I did not mean to pry where I shouldn't," he said, a slightly forced tone to his words. "Please forgive me and call it an Auror's habit."

Hermione nodded, but said nothing. He was an arrogant arse and despite how much Ron would preach about how amazing he thought his boss was, the brunette had heard far too many stories about some of the things he had done which wouldn't hold up in an Internal Affairs review.

"Well, if that is everything than we shall leave you ladies to it," said Kingsley. He smiled warmly at Hermione and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Come on Septimus, Madam Granger clearly has something important to discuss with Euphemia."

He nodded to both of them and walked out the office, Septimus following behind, no longer with that forced smile on his face.

"He's such a delight," said Hermione, seating herself comfortably once they had gone.

"Be thankful you don't have to hold meetings with him once a week," laughed Euphemia. "There's only so much of that man I can take."

The brunette laughed too. "I just…I don't know what it is about him, but I don't trust him at all."

"You've always had good instincts, Hermione," murmured the older woman. "It will serve you well to trust only few, especially in our line of work. Now, what is it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Well, I'm not sure if there is anything to it, because I haven't looked into it yet, but Lestrange mentioned something…worrying to me whilst I was visiting him," explained Hermione. "He had heard about the elections in Hungary, the one we discussed before I left and he said that 'She' had always known it was going to happen and when I asked him who he meant, he told me that it was Bellatrix."

"And you think that she might have something to do with what is going on," replied Euphemia, bringing her fingertips together.

"I know it's really left field and he may have been just playing with me, but no one has heard anything from her in years and she can't have just dropped off the map, it's not her style," said Hermione, her brain ticking over as she furiously tried to work through the possibility.

Euphemia frowned, although not in disapproval. She too seemed to be thinking everything through and exploring all possibilities. "Mmmmm, there is no evidence either way and it seems incredibly unlikely that even Bellatrix would be able to manage something of this magnitude." She paused, as if she was weighing up her options. "Right, I tasked you with looking into this case. Now that you have visited Lestrange, your report is done I presume?"

"Yes," said the brunette. "All done, just need to grab it from my office and hand it over to you."

"Well, then your next task is to begin to look into this Hungarian case, like we agreed, subtly though, Hermione," said Euphemia, with a firm look. "You are the most promising member of my department and I want you to stay safe. Don't go anywhere near Hungary, but ask the contacts you have across Europe for their insight."

Hermione nodded her understanding and made to leave.

"I mean it," said Euphemia, sternly. "No going anywhere near the border. I will not have you put in harm's way. Aurors yes, but you are an Unspeakable and we are far more valuable than any Auror. May I suggest Prague as a good starting point?"

"Good idea and I won't get into trouble, I promise," said Hermione. "I'll hand my report in and sort a few things out then leave for the continent the day after tomorrow."

"Good," agreed the older witch. "Our task is research and, at times, infiltration, but for now you are doing the former. You are to report only to me, do you understand? You are an experienced Unspeakable now and know what your job entails. Check in with me at the correct times and if I don't hear from you, I will send in a retrieval unit. Take the tracker with you, just in case you get into any trouble, that way I will know exactly where to send the team."

"I understand," murmured the brunette.

She turned and left, heading straight to her office. Already the list of things that needed organising before she departed was forming in her head and she knew it would be a few hours before she left the office.

XXXXX

The next day Hermione was stood in the International Portkey station waiting to head to Prague. The last day had been a bit of a blur.

After dropping her report off with Euphemia and getting some last-minute tips, Hermione headed home. She contacted Ginny to check whether the redhead could look after Crookshanks until the brunette got back. The youngest Weasley agreed and picked the cat up that night, along with Hermione's spare keys. Both her and Harry took it in turns to check the house and clear up any post that had been delivered. As far as they were concerned, Hermione was going away to retrieve an artefact from the Egyptian Ministry. She hated lying to them, but they would only worry about her if they knew what her job really entailed and how many risks she had taken over the last two years.

"_The Portkey for Prague is leaving from Gate 6 in 5 minutes"_

Hermione grabbed her bag and headed towards the gate. A few minutes later she stepped out into the bustling city of Prague. She had visited it many times before and not always for work. As much as she would love to run off and explore the Old Town, her job was the reason she was here and the sooner she got started, the sooner she could return home in one piece.

"Hermione!" shouted a voice.

Turning she spotted her contact waving enthusiastically at her.

"Jakub, it's so good to see you," said the brunette, feeling the breath being knocked out of her lungs as he wrapped her up in a bear hug.

He was a tall, bulky man that gave the impression of someone akin to a bouncer and although he was tough, Hermione knew that really he was a softie. His dark hair reminded her strongly of Harry because of how messy and unkempt it was and his eyes shone with warmth and kindness. Most people who met him often got the wrong impression and were scared of him.

Despite it being the summer season there was a chill in the air and Hermione wrapped her coat around her tightly, as the pair headed away from the Portkey station.

"It is so good to see you again, Hermione," said Jakub, excitedly. "After that last time, I didn't think you would ever come back."

The brunette laughed. "That was your fault, if I remember rightly. I told you that we didn't need so many barrels of Dragon's Breath, but you didn't listen to me, did you? We were only supposed to do a surprise entry and you blew up half the warehouse."

Jakub turned to her with mock hurt on his face. "How dare you! I calculated very carefully and how was I supposed to know that they had salamanders in there too. It's not my fault they had extra flammable creatures in there," he protested.

They walked down the street reminiscing about past adventures until they reached what looked to be an abandoned courtyard. Jakub had stopped laughing and joking now. He had taken on the persona of an Auror and was watching every shadow and corner for signs of a threat. Hermione was too. She couldn't help it. Whenever she was out in the field she was constantly on edge. She couldn't sense any immediate danger and over the last two years she had received enough extensive training to mean she knew when a situation was going to go south.

After taking a moment to check they hadn't been followed, Jakub led Hermione to an old sign that appeared to have been discarded. Hermione had enough understanding of Czech to read that it was a sign for a hotel. She watched patiently as Jakub took out his wand and tapped some of the letters on the sign. For a moment they glowed a golden colour and then the building that surrounded the courtyard began to move to slowly reveal an ornately decorated building.

It was made from pure white marble and decorated with gold on the outside. A pair of golden doors were in front of them and from these emerged two doormen in black and gold uniforms with top hats. They bowed deeply and opened the doors for Jakub and Hermione to pass through. The brunette raised her eyebrows at her companion as she took in the deep bows from the two doormen. Jakub held out an arm to let Hermione through first and she stepped through the doors.

She managed to stop her mouth from dropping open as she stepped into the lobby of the hotel. The use of marble and gold had continued in here, as she found herself in one of the most impressive hotel lobbies she had ever stepped foot in. Euphemia had helped to arrange the details, with the need for her signature on any and all expenses, and the brunette was astonished that her boss had stretched to this. What captured her attention most wasn't the glass lifts shooting up to the floors above, decorated with plants and what looked like an aquarium built into the lift shaft, or the intricate artwork on the walls. No, it was the grand fountain in the centre of the lobby. The water danced to the sound of music which played out across the room. Dotted around were sofas where any manner of magical people were waiting for meetings, or merely relaxing before a day of exploring this beautiful city.

Hermione followed Jakub to the lifts, which were situated through an archway that separated the check in desks which lined either side of the room. He, of course, had already ensured that she had been checked into a room, no doubt under a false name. She stepped into the lift and realised her observation had been right. As the doors shut, and the lift ascended, the walls where the doors had been changed and she found herself staring at an aquarium that had been built in. Turning she saw that the glass on the opposite side was showing a view down into the lobby below.

The lift came to a smooth halt and the doors opened. Jakub stepped out first and led Hermione down the corridor.

"We've had each guest on this floor checked, just in case," he murmured.

"That's very kind," said the brunette. "There was honestly no need. I can't imagine there would be too much trouble here."

He looked at her and she began to feel her anxiety rise. There was something in his eyes that told her things perhaps were not as calm as she thought they were.

Jakub didn't say anything else until they reached her room. Well, room was the wrong word. It seemed that Euphemia had outdone herself again and had signed off on a rather impressive suite. Hermione whistled as she stepped into the room and saw the view of the city through the window. Taking her bags out of her pocket she waved her wand and they grew back to their regular size. Even with someone like Jakub, who she had grown to trust, or at least trust as much as an Unspeakable could, Hermione was not prepared to use wandless magic. With another flick of her wand her bags floated through the air into the bedroom. She decided to unpack later.

"I didn't like to say outside, but seeing as this room is warded to the highest level, I feel more comfortable speaking openly in here," said Jakub, stepping closer.

"Oh," said Hermione, shocked. She had a small suspicion, but the confirmation from him caused her anxiety to flare up even more. "What exactly is going on?" She seated herself on one of the sofas and Jakub sat himself across from her.

"There's been some chatter, nothing major, but enough to get my boss concerned," he explained. "Since you lot had that trouble with Voldemort, things across the Wizarding World have been a lot calmer. Now, however, there's been some strange, and slightly worrying behaviour. Ezra Levski is apparently in the city."

"Ezra Levski? Who is he?" asked Hermione.

"He's notorious across eastern Europe," replied Jakub. "He wouldn't be amiss as one of those Death Eaters you used to have problems with. Levski is suspected of being an assassin or bounty hunter. We've never been able to get any definitive proof, nor has anyone come into contact with him. He always seems to slip past us."

The brunette nodded. "What's he doing here then?"

"We aren't sure," he answered. "It's only rumours at this point, nothing has been confirmed."

"Well, probably best to keep an ear out for him," said Hermione. "Fair enough be aware, but there's no reason for us to act unless there is concrete evidence of him being in the city."

Jakub signalled his agreement and then seemed to remember something. "What exactly are you here for anyway? You were rather cryptic in your message to me."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, you know what it's like," said the brunette, apologetically.

He shrugged. "Fair enough. I forgot how annoying you Unspeakables can be."

She grinned. "It's part of the job description."

"And hilarious, clearly," he laughed. "Let me know if you need anything."

Hermione nodded in appreciation and stood as Jakub went to leave. As he made to head out the door, he turned to face her again. "Be careful, won't you? Something's…well things aren't right at the moment. There's just something in the air that makes me think something is going on. We can't see it yet and I'm worried that by the time we realise, it will be too late to do anything to stop it."

"I'm afraid you might be right," agreed the brunette.

XXXXX

After seeing Jakub off and having a quick shower and some room service, Hermione headed out into the city. She kept her wand tucked up her sleeve and made sure to have a safety one strapped in tightly to her right lower leg. The city was crowded with residents and tourists enjoying the sights. The wind was still crisp and for a moment the brunette wondered whether she should have packed a scarf, before realising that was ridiculous in the month of June.

Despite the laughter that filled the air, Hermione couldn't help but sense that something wasn't right. She felt like there was someone watching, but she used every trick in the book and still couldn't see anyone suspicious and there didn't seem to be anyone following her. Despite all this, Hermione still couldn't shake the feeling. At the start of her career as an Unspeakable she might have put this down to paranoia, but she had been in many different situations now and her instincts had saved her on many occasions.

Deciding to take a moment, Hermione found a café and seated herself down so her back was to a wall and she had a clear view of the street in both directions. A waitress came over and the brunette ordered a coffee, her eyes taking in her surroundings the whole time.

She sipped the coffee when it arrived and when she finished and there still seemed to be nothing untoward, Hermione threw some Koruna down on the table and left, heading towards someone who could begin to help her investigate the mysterious going-ons in Hungary.

XXXXX

The girl was not as stupid as any of the others she had come across before. Bellatrix couldn't help but feel intrigued by the young brunette. That was part of the reason why the dark witch had been playing such close attention to the brains of the Golden Trio. It hadn't been easy figuring out where she was going after leaving Britain, but thankfully the people at the Portkey station in London were still as stupid as they had always been and were far too susceptible to Legilimancy.

Bellatrix knew that her task in Prague was not going to be as simple as the girl thought it would be, so a few pointers in the right direction wouldn't hurt.

Now, time to find that little rat, Levski. Bellatrix had to ensure that he would do the job she had brought him here for.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Update time! Here is another chapter for you lovely readers. And so, the story really starts to begin. Thank you for all your support so far with follows, favourites and reviews. I hope you enjoy this later chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The feeling of being watched eased as Hermione headed to the rendezvous point. She was meeting up with her contact in a Muggle part of the city. It was easier to slip away, disappear into the crowd. Most of the Wizarding population here were like the Americans: they preferred to keep themselves separate from the non-magical population.

Hermione slipped through streets that were bustling with people. Part of her loved crowds, especially when she wanted to go unseen, but it also added a sense of danger too. If she couldn't be seen, that meant she couldn't see her enemies either. The brunette was not stupid enough to be deceived by the peace that had blanketed the Wizarding World since the defeat of Voldemort. She had only worked in the Department of Mysteries for two years and she was shocked at the amount that was kept secret. She knew Harry and Ron would not feel altogether reassured if they knew exactly what they friend had got up to whilst she had been an Unspeakable.

Eventually she found her way to the crowded market where she was meeting up with her contact. She didn't know much about Alexios, just that that was not his real name. Trying to make it seem as if she was captivated by what was on display, Hermione paused by a stand selling hand-carved dolls. For all intents and purposes, she was perusing the items, but she had conveniently placed herself so that she could see what was behind her using the reflection of mirrors being sold on a stand nearby.

"Chudley Cannons are doing brilliantly this year," muttered a gruff voice suddenly.

Hermione didn't flinch and instead placed the doll she had been examining back onto the shelf. She smiled at the market seller and turned to look at the cheese on display at the next stand over.

"You know full well I have no interest in Quidditch," said Hermione to the owner of the voice. "And the Cannons are doing just as badly as they always do."

"Well I had to check it was you," said Alexios, grinning.

To a lot of women, Hermione was sure he was handsome. No matter the weather or season he was always tanned. His dark hair also helped him a long way with the ladies and his blue eyes were captivating. The brunette, however, was not interested. He tried being charming, but she knew it would never work on her.

"Please, you knew it was me without even making the statement," snorted Hermione. "There is no way an Unspeakable would go into a situation if they weren't sure."

"Uh huh. Like you even knew I was here," said Alexios.

"I spotted you by that stand selling that roasted pork you love so much," replied the brunette, still not looking at him.

"Very good, Granger," he said and he sounded impressed.

She wasn't lying she had spotted him there, but in her line of work she always preferred to be approached. It often lulled people into a false sense of security, a situation she would often go on to exploit if needed.

Without looking to see if he was following, Hermione turned and walked along, until she stopped by another stall selling ales. Being careful not to draw any attention, she cast a quick spell to stop anyone from overhearing the conversation they were about to have.

"Well, what have you got?" asked Hermione, looking at a couple taking pictures by a fountain.

"Straight to business, ey? That's what I like about you," said Alexios.

The brunette actually turned for the first time and looked at him. His easy grin slid off his face and he cleared his throat.

"Right, yes the situation. To be honest, we don't have much," he sighed.

"Don't give me that rubbish," snapped Hermione. "I know you know something. There's no way you don't and if you're pretending otherwise, it's because your bosses want it to stay quiet until they can figure out what's in it for them. Now tell me, because I'm the last person you want to piss off."

Alexios visibly paled and looked about him, a sure sign that he was anxious. "Fine, but if you tell anyone you heard this from me, then I will deny it." She just nodded and waited for him to continue. "We were the same as everyone else, things went silent and then we heard about this election and some nobody being elected Minister. Like everyone else we didn't believe it and when we investigated we came up empty. All I do know, and this is off the record, is that a week or so ago our Minister was approached by someone from Hungary. They wanted an alliance, an agreement about the way that the Wizarding World should be run. Our Minister rejected it, and don't ask me why because I'm not privy to the information and details."

Hermione frowned to herself. "Why is that even odd?"

"Because," Alexios licked his lips nervously, "the person who approached the Minister was one Cornelius Fudge."

The brunette's head turned around to face him so quickly she actually cricked her neck. Rubbing it gently, she stared at him in shock and slight confusion. "Fudge? You're sure about that?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. I happened to be in the area and I saw him with my own eyes. Did you know he was working for the Hungarians?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I don't know where exactly he was, but I didn't know that. Thank you for letting me know."

Alexios opened his mouth and shut it again. He looked around nervously and stepped closer to the brunette. His behaviour was beginning to become a concern to her. He was normally the picture of composure, but this? This was something completely different and it put her on edge. Something had him worried and the fact he was this anxious was causing her own agitation to rise. Hermione discreetly checked her wand in its holster on her right arm.

"Listen, there's something else and I'm not supposed to say, but I think the right thing to do is to tell you. There's more than just Fudge there from your government. My Minister had us look into it and what we found was worrying. How many of your corrupt officials were exiled after the investigations?"

"Why?" asked Hermione.

Before Alexios could answer, the brunette felt a rush of wind and heat and the sensation of flying through the air. She landed painfully on her side, certain that a few of her ribs were bruised, if not cracked. Her eyes were struggling to adjust and her head was spinning. Something had also happened to her hearing, as there was a faint ringing in her ears. Giving her head a shake, Hermione attempted to stand up, but a wave of nausea hit her. Forcing herself through it and the pain that was beginning to build, the brunette jumped up with her wand in hand. People were running and screaming and as she looked around the market square, Hermione could see bodies flung all over the place and some were not moving. A small crater had appeared not far from where she had been standing and as she hastily looked around, she saw no sign of Alexios. Her instincts and training kicked in and as she perched behind a stand that was missing most of the wood, she looked around for whatever had caused the explosion. There were too many people to get a lock on what had caused this chaos. Her first thought was a bomb, but as she looked at the crater and her eyes began to focus more, she saw signs that told her it was no muggle invention that caused this devastation. The markings around the area of impact showed it was magic. The question was who had cast it?

As her brain began to settle, Hermione thought through the next steps she could take. One option was to wait for the authorities to arrive, the magical ones, who would inevitably realise that the cause of this was a spell or curse. However, something told the brunette not to do that. Ministry protocol told her to wait and relay a statement of events to whichever Aurors from the Czech Ministry turned up, but what Alexios had told her caused concern that things were not as they seemed. The other option was to run and hope that the Ministry here was completely unaware of her presence. Again, this was not a great option as she had no way of knowing whether Alexios had told anyone he was meeting her. She hoped that as an Unspeakable he wouldn't have been stupid enough to inform anyone, but then again, he had always seemed to be too carefree, especially for someone in their line of work. Plus, if she did run and the Czech Ministry found out, it would only make her look guilty.

Deciding that the best option was to head to the British Embassy and speak to the Magical branch incorporated there, Hermione made to leave, but as she did so she spotted a figure on a nearby rooftop. Glancing around, she spotted a nearby rooftop with a good vantage point and apparated herself there.

She was thankful for all the noise coming out of the square, as it shielded the sound of her apparation. Hiding behind a ventilation shaft, the brunette took in the figure crouched down on the other building. He was dressed all in black, which matched his hair, except for the streak of blond going through it. Her eyes swept over him and took in the wand holstered at his back and also down his left leg, tucked into his boot. She would hazard a guess that there was another wand somewhere else. The thing that interested her the most was that his behaviour had changed. He was looking around frantically now, as if he had lost track of something and with a jolt Hermione realised it was probably someone: her.

Taking aim carefully, she hit him square in the back and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of limbs. She apparated over to the rooftop and rolled him over, to get a better look at his face. A scar ran across his face in a diagonal line and disappeared down his neck. Quickly searching him, Hermione found the wands he carried and quickly got rid of them with a simple wave of her own wand. It perhaps would have been wiser to keep them as evidence, but she felt for her own sake that they should be as far away from the scene for the moment.

Stepping a short distance away from him, she flicked a hand to release him from the spell she'd hit him with and he shot up into a sitting position. Immediately Hermione felt on edge. He showed no signs of feeling shocked at his current situation, almost as if he expected it. Trap, was the thought which raced through the brunette's brain. Whilst she had been crouched behind the stand in the square the thought had crossed her mind, but then Euphemia's teaching had come back to her.

"What do you do when you suspect someone has laid a trap for you?" the older woman had asked. "You spring the trap, but make sure it is on your own terms."

Now she was stood here on the rooftop, Hermione wasn't altogether sure she had followed her mentor's advice. The way this man was looking at her made the brunette suspect she was playing into his hands.

"Ezra Levski, I take it?" said Hermione, pointing her wand at him for no other reason than effect.

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm impressed," he said, with a thick Eastern European accent. "They don't call you the brains of the Golden Trio for nothing."

The brunette smiled, but there was no humour in it. She was Hermione the Unspeakable now. The bitch. "I take it you aren't going to tell me why you just blew up the square?"

"Nope," smirked Levski, ensuring he accentuated the popping noise he made. "I just follow the orders I'm given, that's what they pay me for."

"Who's they?" demanded the brunette.

Levski laughed. "As if I'm going to tell you that. You shouldn't have stopped to question me though girlie." When Hermione looked confused, he continued. "Looks like we're both going to head to the Ministry."

"What are you…"

Shapes suddenly apparated onto the rooftop and Hermione managed to get a brief glance of the symbol on the robes, signalling the Aurors from the Czech Ministry.

"Trap," said Hermione, simply.

Her world went black as she was hit from behind.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello once more, lovely readers. Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I was relaxing (finally) after breaking up for the Christmas holidays and getting in the Xmas spirit. There might not be another chapter uploaded on Saturday, because I'm going to my uncle's, but I will try before I leave. If not, then it will be up on New Year's Eve. ****So, here is another chapter for you all to hopefully enjoy. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. Hope 2020 is brilliant for all of you and please enjoy this latest chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except for the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The sound of doors clanging brought Hermione back into consciousness. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to get them to focus. When they fell upon a thick door with bars, she groaned and sat up. Her memories came flooding back and she remembered meeting with Alexios, the explosion in the market square and the figure on the rooftop, Levski, and then the Aurors arriving.

Before she could get a proper assessment of the situation, the cell door creaked open and a tall, blonde women stepped in. Judging by the expression on her face, she had not come to offer Hermione breakfast and an escort back to her hotel.

"Get up," ordered the blonde woman.

Hermione knew there would be no point trying to state her case to this woman. She followed the blonde through the corridors of wherever she was. Two guards were either side of her, both staring forward resolutely. All three of her escorts were wearing the same black uniform, with a symbol embroidered into the material on the sleeves. Under the guise of cracking her neck, or sneezing, Hermione tried to get a look at the symbol. It too was sewn into the fabric in black, making the task all the more difficult. It was two wands crossed over and underneath were two linked hands. It wasn't one she recognised, nor was it the symbol for the Aurors or the Unspeakables in Czechia.

They reached the door and the blonde woman held it open. When Hermione hesitated one of the guards gave her a rather painful nudge between her shoulder blades. She managed to stop herself from stumbling and stepped into the room. A brunette was sat at the table in the centre of what Hermione now realised was an interrogation room.

The woman was flicking through a folder of notes and didn't look up as Hermione entered. The door was shut with a snap behind her.

"Have a seat," said the woman, curtly, not looking up from the file.

This time there was no hesitation from Hermione and she sat down, crossing her legs gracefully. She wanted to make sure that it was clear to the other woman that Hermione Granger was no one's prisoner.

Finally, the woman looked up and a small smirk played at the corners of her mouth as she saw Hermione's slightly defiant display.

"You can drop the act, I know exactly who you are," said the woman, smirking even more. "My name's Petra Marek. I'm Head of the Auror Office at the Czech Ministry of Magic. You are Hermione Jean Granger. Unspeakable at the British Ministry of Magic for the past two years. Before that you were one of the best diplomats in the world and also made strides with laws in your Department for Magical Creatures. Impressive for someone your age."

Hermione said nothing as the woman spoke. She felt the calm descend upon her and she built concrete walls around all her emotions. Her face was a mask revealing nothing.

"You realise staying quiet is not going to help you?" The woman arched an eyebrow, clearly expecting Hermione to have made some sort of response. When the brunette still said nothing, the woman continued. "What we can't figure out is why someone of your reputation and standing attacked the market square today."

"I didn't attack anywhere," snapped Hermione.

The woman raised her eyebrows again. "Well, can you please explain why you were found on a rooftop, with Ezra Levski of all people, and only you were armed?"

"I found Levski after the attack. Ask Alexios Novak, he was with me." Even as Hermione said this, she felt sick. There had been no sign of Alexios after the attack, why would he have appeared now?

The other woman smirked. "The Unspeakable, Alexios Novak, was found dead 3 months ago."

Hermione felt the bottom of her stomach drop. What? How was that possible? She'd been speaking to him. There was no way it was Polyjuice Potion, she had cast spells to check for any form of concealment, exactly as her training taught her to do.

"You're lying," shouted Hermione. "He was meeting me in the square. I saw him. I spoke to him."

"Really," said the woman, looking surprised. "And what did you talk about exactly?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply and then promptly shut it. Her instincts were screaming at her that something wasn't right. She calmed her breathing and took a moment to compose herself. Think, Hermione, think, she thought. She knew that she had met with the real Alexios, so why was this Petra Marek woman telling her that he was dead. Hermione knew there was something going on, Alexios had told her that whatever regime was now in charge in Hungary had approach the Czech Ministry. What if they had infiltrated more than he had even realised? The brunette then remembered the symbols on the uniforms of the guards who had escorted her here. No, something more was definitely going on.

"Look," said Hermione, finally. "Levski was the one responsible for the explosion. I apprehended him and then your lot found us. You can check the wands I carry, none of them caused what happened."

"True," replied Marek, "but then Levski wasn't carrying a wand either. My guess is that you vanished them away somewhere. That was both wise and stupid. He couldn't attack you, but nor can you prove what you're saying. At least not whilst you are in my custody."

"Under the International Peace Statute of 2008, I can," said Hermione. "I am a foreign Ministry employee and a foreign citizen, I therefore have the right to contact my own Ministry and you can't deny it. Unless of course, the regime here is undergoing a change? I hardly find it a coincidence that Hungary has changed drastically in the way it operates, as you well know, and let's not pretend that we don't both also know that they approached your own Ministry. So, unless you want the weight of the International Confederation coming down on whatever conspiracy is going on here, then I suggest you start following the protocols."

Hermione knew it was a brazen tactic, but she had a suspicion about what had happened in Hungary and had a funny feeling that it was only the beginning.

Her words must have had some effect, because Marek was no longer looking so cocky.

"Or," carried on Hermione. "You are now worried that my suspicions about what is going on here and in Hungary will get out when I am released. So, now you are contemplating whether it is too late to make it look like I died in the explosion in the market square. What you should know though, is I immediately sent a message to my handler here in the aftermath, so if I now somehow turn up in your Ministry's morgue then it is going to cause far more damage than letting me go. You have Levski and as soon as I return to my Ministry, I can send the evidence of his guilt to you."

The part about sending the message to her handler was a complete lie. She had no handler, but whether Marek knew that was another thing. Hermione was relying solely on her training to hopefully get her out of this situation. Euphemia always taught her Unspeakables that in order to unsettle an opponent, never submit.

Hermione could clearly see the cogs turning in Marek's head. It was a brave move to suggest that there was some grand conspiracy, but the brunette knew from Marek's reaction that Hermione had hit near the mark, or at least on something that her interrogator was worrying about.

Before Marek could say anything more, the door to the room burst open and a furious Euphemia Rowle came storming into the room. Hermione nearly let her mouth drop open in shock. How on earth did Euphemia get here so quickly?

"That is quite enough!" she shouted, her face a picture of pure fury. "You are going to release my operative immediately and without any opposition, or you will regret even starting this charade."

"You are mistaken if you think you have any power here, Madam Rowle," growled Marek, standing up and stepping into Euphemia's personal space. Hermione privately thought that was not a wise move from the Czech woman. Euphemia may look old, but Hermione knew she was not one to be messed with.

"No, Marek," replied Euphemia, stepping closer, so the two women were practically nose to nose. "You are violating so many International laws that I really do have all the power here. If you do not release my operative, if you attempt to detain me, then I will bring down the entire weight of the International Wizarding Confederation upon your head. I have been working for the British Ministry for a long time, and I have plenty of friends in very high places. Cross me and I will ensure that your next job will be as a paper pusher in the Magical Maintenance department."

A flicker of fear passed across Marek's face. Hermione didn't dare move. She stayed sitting, just watching these two women. It was clear to the brunette that neither woman was prepared to back down.

Euphemia seemed to decide that enough was enough. "That's it. Hermione, get up, we are leaving," she said, without turning to look at the brunette, too busy staring Marek down.

"Now…" started Marek.

"Now, nothing," snapped Euphemia. "You have far more to lose if you keep us here. I suggest that after we have left, you think long and hard about your actions here."

Giving the Czech woman another glare, Euphemia held out an arm for Hermione, who got up and left the room, her boss following her. Euphemia slammed the door shut, shot another glare at the guards outside, almost as if she was challenging them to try and stop the two Brits leaving and marched off down the corridor.

Hermione followed along quickly. They reached a gate and the guard quickly fumbled to get it open. Euphemia didn't even acknowledge him, a sure sign that she was furious.

"Here," said Euphemia, thrusting her arm towards Hermione. She was holding out the brunette's wands.

"How did you…?" began Hermione, stunned.

"I grabbed them on my way in," said Euphemia, giving the brunette a small smile.

They reached the main foyer and Hermione watched as the older witch walked over and ordered a portkey. The brunette hurried to join Euphemia standing by an old newspaper and felt the familiar tug behind the navel as she touched it. With a lurch and a sudden stop, they landed back in the Ministry's secure Portkey station in Britain.

Before Hermione could even begin to ask questions, Euphemia headed for the Floo.

"Let's get back to the office before we debrief," she murmured.

Nodding her agreement, the brunette stepped into the Floo and disappeared in flash of green. She stumbled slightly coming out of the Euphemia's fire.

"Come and sit down, Hermione," said Euphemia, arriving shortly after the brunette. "You've had an exhausting time of it."

It was only now that the brunette realised how tired she was. Her legs and back were aching, and her shoulder was throbbing where she had been thrown back and hit a stand during an explosion. She sat gingerly in one of the chairs in front of the desk, wincing as she realised her ribs were also hurting. Everything had happened so fast, it seemed. Now that she had a moment to calm down, Hermione was struggling to process it all. Her brain felt fuzzy and trying to keep hold of a single thought crossing through it was proving difficult.

"Here," murmured Euphemia, handing the brunette a cup of tea. Hermione accepted it gratefully.

The older witch sat next to her, the first time that had ever happened, and began to assess how Hermione was doing. She waved her wand over the brunette, trying to ease some of the pain. Hermione felt herself relax under her boss' ministrations.

"So, what happened?" asked Euphemia, still checking over the brunette.

Hermione sighed. "I arrived in Prague and met up with my contact. He told me that the Hungarian government, or whatever regime is in charge there, approached the Czech government. I think whatever happened in Hungary is going to happen again."

Euphemia paused what she was doing and stared at the brunette. "You're sure? What makes you say that?"

"Nothing, well nothing concrete. I just…" Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm struggling to think straight. I know there was something that made me think it, I just can't remember what."

The other witch nodded and placed a sympathetic hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You just need rest. It will come back to you, you've been through a lot today, so it's no surprise."

The brunette signalled her agreement. "I know, it's just so…frustrating."

"I know, but you have to allow your body and mind some time to recover. Just tell me about the events, not your findings."

"Well, I met with Alexios and we talked over…whatever we talked about, and then…well there was an explosion. The market square just erupted, and I remember it just sent me flying. When I got a hold of my senses there was absolute chaos. I took cover and assessed my surroundings. There was no sign of Alexios and then I spotted Levski on a rooftop. I apparated to him and managed to hit him with a spell…"

"Wait, wait," interrupted Euphemia, suddenly. "You hit Levski with a spell and he was completely unawares?" Hermione nodded. "That's not like him," murmured Euphemia, frowning.

"That's what I thought," agreed the brunette. "I took his wands and sent them away and woke him up. His whole demeanour and attitude when he started talking led me to realise that it was a trap."

"A trap?" repeated Euphemia. "For who? You? But why?"

All her boss' questions were making Hermione's head hurt. Euphemia must have seen this in the brunette's eyes, because she placed a hand tenderly over Hermione's. "I'm sorry, this is a lot for you to process and I'm not making this any easier, but you understand why it's important that you start relaying events now."

Hermione nodded again. "It's okay, I understand."

"Please, carry on. So, the Aurors grabbed you?" said Euphemia, encouragingly.

"Yes. They knocked me out and when I woke up, I was…wherever you found me," Hermione carried on. "They thought I was behind the explosion because Levski didn't have a wand on him."

"Idiots," snorted Euphemia. "As if Hermione Granger would attack anyone. What a ridiculous idea. You're right, there is something going on there, what I don't know. There's no way I would have suggested you go there if I thought any of this was going to happen. So, what happened to your contact, Alexios?"

The brunette felt her chest tighten slightly. "He…he's dead. At least that's what that Marek woman told me. The thing is, she told me he died three months ago, but I don't know how that's possible. I did all the checks you taught me, and I was definitely talking to the real Alexios and he was alive."

Euphemia frowned even more. "I'll see what I can find out about his supposed death. This just isn't adding up. Those checks, they would definitely have proved whether it was the real him, there's no way of faking that."

"So, why is the Czech Ministry saying he's been dead for three months?" asked Hermione, feeling a headache beginning.

The older witch didn't respond right away. Her eyes were moving rapidly as she went through everything Hermione had told her. "Unless he told you something he shouldn't have done?"

"There was one thing," murmured Hermione. "I probably should have led with it, but after everything…"

"It's fine Hermione," said Euphemia, comfortingly. "What was it Alexios said?"

The brunette swallowed. "He said that Cornelius Fudge was working for the Hungarian Ministry and that quite a few of our officials who were caught up in the Anti-Corruption Investigations were over there too."

"That's really not good," said Euphemia. "This is quite worrying, Hermione. Right, here's what we are going to do: I'm going to see the Minister to let him know what has happened, you are going to go home and rest. I mean rest too. No doing any work whatsoever! Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

"What about Levski's wand?" asked Hermione.

Euphemia smirked. "Oh, I think that can wait too, don't you? That'll teach that Marek to not try and intimidate us or break International laws."

The brunette couldn't help but smile too.

Promising Euphemia that she would rest and not do any work, the brunette left the office and headed home. Her mind was still fuzzy, and her thoughts were slipping out of her brain as if she was trying to grab smoke. In fact, Hermione thought that might have been easier at this point.

She got home and immediately reached for a potion to try and shift the headache which was beginning to make her forehead pound. All Hermione wanted at this moment was to relax in her bed and sleep off the events of the day. She had far more questions than answers following her trip to Prague and as she climbed into bed the feeling that Hungary was just the beginning stayed with her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry again for not updating, but Christmas and New Year's really tired me out, but I'm back and hoping for my usual regular updates. On a completely unrelated note, I have found a new show (well, new for me) that I absolutely love. It's called Wynonna Earp and for those of you in Britain it is on Netflix. It's honestly brilliant and has a great lesbian couple on it so if anyone is in need of something new to watch then I recommend that. We finally get to see a bit of Bellatrix in this chapter, however as I've said before I'm not just throwing our girls together straightaway, I want some build up. As always, thank you so much for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy. Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you've never heard of) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione did not feel well-rested when she woke early the following morning. She still had a few hours until she needed to be in work and her head was still thumping. It felt like her brain had been working overtime whilst she slept. Groaning as pain shot through her head, the brunette threw the covers back and padded downstairs to her kitchen. The first thing she wanted was another potion for her headache and then she would worry about breakfast.

A short while later, with a coffee in hand and her headache fading after downing a potion, Hermione made her way into the office she had in the house. The sleep had at least done one thing: it had helped clear the fuzzy feeling in her brain and she could finally think straight. The events in Prague were playing through her mind and she knew that the only way to figure out whatever was going on was to organise her thoughts. Waving her hand, she summoned a board into her office, along with a pot of coffee.

The brunette worked furiously for over an hour, placing questions all over the board. After she was done, she felt no nearer to solving the problems that were going on. She still had far too many questions and no answers, only theories. Stepping back from the board, Hermione's brow was furrowed, and she leaned against her desk with her arms folded.

"Come on, Granger," she murmured to herself. "Figure it out. Hungary has had a regime change and Fudge and other corrupt officials from here are involved. They've approached the Czech Ministry…" Hermione paused and stood up, staring at the board in front of her. "They approached the Czech Ministry! That was it! Alexios said their advances had been rejected, but what if they weren't?."

It wasn't a complete answer, in fact it was barely an answer at all, just a possible theory. Racing upstairs, Hermione changed out of her nightclothes and ran back down the stairs. She glanced at the clock and realised she was late for work, having lost track of time whilst working through her thoughts. Heading to her study, Hermione sealed it with her special ward, only allowing her to gain entrance. Without hesitating, the brunette apparated to the Ministry. She needed to see Euphemia.

People stared as they watched Hermione racing through the Atrium. She was trying not to draw attention to herself, but the brunette felt a desperation to get to the Department of Mysteries. Breathing a sigh of relief as the lift arrived at the floor she needed, Hermione wasted no time in heading straight for Euphemia's office.

The older witch wasted no time in letting Hermione into her office. She must have been expecting the brunette, because there was a steaming cup of tea waiting for her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Euphemia, once Hermione was settled. The older woman's eyes took in the brunette, giving her the once over to ensure she really was okay.

"Slightly better than I was yesterday, but still not a hundred percent," replied the brunette, honestly.

"So," said Euphemia, taking a sip from her own cup of tea, "you've got a theory of some description."

Hermione nodded. "It's not much and there is no evidence whatsoever…"

"That doesn't mean there isn't some truth to it," said the older witch. "Besides, we have worked together for two years, and I've been watching you for longer than that. You are not often one to jump to the wrong conclusion."

The brunette didn't want to admit to her boss the amount of times that her and the boys had got things wrong when they'd been at school, especially where Snape was concerned.

"So, what are your thoughts on the Hungarian situation?" asked Euphemia.

"Well, I've still got far too many questions, but I got to thinking about what Alexios said about Fudge and some of the other corrupt officials working for the Hungarian Ministry. Those people were fired, and their names were dragged through the mud for a reason. Clearly that means that whatever is going on in Hungary cannot be a good thing."

"I think we can all agree that there is definitely something nefarious going on," answered Euphemia.

"I agree, but there was something else," Hermione carried on. "Alexios told me that Fudge was the representative who was sent by the new regime in Hungary to forge some sort of alliance with the Czech Ministry." Euphemia was listening intently, and the brunette took a deep breath. "Well, he said that Hungary's offer was rejected and Fudge was turned away, but what if the Czech Ministry accepted? What if the same regime that took over in Hungary, has taken over in Czechia?"

Euphemia leaned back in her chair. "My God! I hope you're wrong. Do you understand the shockwaves this could send through the Wizarding World?"

Hermione nodded. "I do and I hope I'm wrong too. I have nothing to base it on, no evidence or anything, it's just a gut feeling."

"But why would Fudge, or any of our lot even appeal to the Czech Ministry, or the Hungarian one for that matter?" asked Euphemia.

"I have no idea," said the brunette, shrugging.

Silence fell between them as they contemplated Hermione's words.

Hermione had no idea how she would prove this theory. She hoped that she had got it wrong, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her she was on the right track. She also couldn't help but now remember Marek's reaction when the brunette had implied the same to her.

"We have to tread carefully here, Hermione," murmured Euphemia. "You're right, we have no proof whatsoever, and it wouldn't do to tell the Minister yet, not until we have something to go on."

"So, what do we do?" asked the brunette.

The older witch brought her fingers together and rested her forehead against them. "Well for a start, you can send those wands to the Czech Ministry. That will get them off our backs at least. Then fill in your report detailing what happened yesterday. I've had your stuff brought back from the hotel you were put in and had it put in your office here. After that, well… I'll see what I can dig up. It might be best for now if you take some holiday time." Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Euphemia held up a hand. "I know, I know, you hate taking time off, but that will give you time to get your brilliant brain working on this. I will send you anything I dig up, that way no one will be watching what you're doing, just in case there is something untoward going on."

"And as soon as we have something, what then?" said Hermione.

"Well, then we can take it to the Minister, and we can make sure it gets to the right people at the International Confederation of Wizards," replied Euphemia. "We must tread carefully and discretion at the moment is of upmost importance."

Hermione nodded her understanding and stood up to leave. As she reached the door, Euphemia called after her.

"I forgot to say how proud I am of you," she said. "You carried yourself very well over there and ensured that the reputation of our Ministry remains intact. After the war and the disgusting behaviour displayed by many of our Wizarding community, my son included, we have a lot to make up for."

The brunette was shocked. This was the first time she had heard the older woman even mention her son. The pain that was felt by Thorfinn's actions could be seen in Euphemia's eyes. The anger was dancing there like flames and Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of pity and sympathy for this woman, who had to live with her son's mistakes.

Without another word, the brunette headed to her own office. She had sent Levski's wands here and needed to send them on to the Czech Ministry. After that, Hermione planned on grabbing her stuff sent over from the hotel and heading home again to start her forced holiday time.

If Harry and Ron found out she was back early she would have to think of a good cover story. Hermione had lost count of the number of times she needed to come up with a hurried explanation. She just hoped that this time the boys didn't ask for photos of her time in Egypt. It wouldn't do for them to find out that she hadn't even gone there. The boys, though she loved them, were far too nosey for their own good.

Reaching her office, she strode in and went to the hidden safe. Retrieving the wands, she flicked her hand and sent them off to Marek, complete with a note. The Czech Ministry had their evidence, now they could get Levski and put him where he needed to be. She grabbed the bag holding her stuff from the hotel. Jakub must have gone and packed it for her when he knew what had happened. Hermione made a mental note to send him a thank you note.

Once home again, she deposited the bag in her bedroom and returned to her study. The wards were still intact, and no one had attempted to breach them. It was at this moment that Hermione wondered what it would be to lead a normal life without the worry of needing to ward her things.

Several hours later found the brunette incredibly frustrated. No matter how many times she looked at the questions tacked onto the board, she was still no closer to finding the answers.

Growling to herself at the sheer annoyance and frustration of it all, Hermione stomped upstairs, deciding that she may as well unpack her stuff. At least then she might actually achieve something today.

Jakub had packed her things away carefully, even better than she did. It was when she reached the bottom of her bag that she found a paper folder, which she didn't remember taking with her. Frowning, Hermione removed it from the bag and turned it over in her hand. Why had Jakub put this in here? Looking down again, Hermione saw that a letter had fallen out of the bag. She opened it up and her eyes widened in surprise.

_Brightest Witch of Your Age,_

_You certainly know how to cause a commotion. This letter may same like a trap, or a ruse, but I can assure you that you are the only one who can help. The eyes of the League are everywhere, and I think they have even infiltrated the Ministry. _

_Inside this folder is evidence I have gathered over the last two years. The events in Hungary were carefully planned and executed and now the domino effect will begin. For too long there have been those left unchecked, those with dangerous views and now they have grouped together. Hungary was where they gathered, the rules and Ministry have always been lax, and they were able to operate under anyone's notice. _

_I won't include any more in this letter, but the answers you seek can be found by working through this folder. You're a smart girl, so I have no doubt you can figure it out. After all, I wouldn't want to make it too easy for you._

_Don't look for me, I'll find you._

_An ally_

_P.S. Sorry I had to use the Imperius Curse on your friend, Ja…whatever his name was. Actually, scratch that, I'm not sorry at all._

Hermione closed the letter more confused than ever before. She didn't recognise the handwriting at all, but there was something familiar about the language used. The brunette looked at the folder in her hand and pondered whether to believe the words in the letter, whether it really was genuine information or just something to lead her down the wrong path. Her gut told her to at least look into the information provided.

Leaving her stuff where it had been taken out of the bag, Hermione padded back downstairs and began to rifle through the folder, determined to figure out whatever information had been given to her.

XXXXX

"The girl has the folder then?"

"Yep," replied Bellatrix. "Now we will see whether she is actually as smart as everyone says she is."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Bella," said Narcissa, frowning. "You have no idea whether she can actually be trusted."

The dark witch smiled. "Oh, I have no doubt she can be. Levski did his job exactly as planned."

"Oh?" said Narcissa. "And what does that prove?"

"That Hermione Granger is not one of the League," smirked Bellatrix. "They swooped in and arrested her without any hesitation. If she was truly one of them, they would have just taken Levski. As it is, it seems they interrogated her until Rowle came and rescued her."

"So, you arranged for Levski to blow up that market square?" said the blonde woman, shocked at her sister.

"Yes, I needed to see whether Granger was the one we needed," replied Bellatrix, simply. "Don't start getting on that moral high horse of yours about the other people in the square. It was a necessary action."

Narcissa pursed her lips in disapproval. "What about Levski?"

"What about him?" said the dark witch. "He did his job and now he's out of the way. At some point the League will deliver their pitch to him and he'll join them. Then he'll be released and I can eliminate him as a problem."

"How exactly are you planning on taking down the League?" asked Narcissa.

"Simple," replied Bellatrix, "I'm going to play them at their own game. They want a war; well I plan on giving them one and Granger is exactly the person to help me."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello once more lovely readers. I thought I had updated last weekend, but it was only when I logged on I saw I had skipped it so a thousand apologies for that. I'm here now with another update for you and we are beginning to get a bit more information now. It's amazing to see how much support this story has got in a small space of time and I'm absolutely loving the reviews that are coming my way. I love hearing what you guys think about this. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except for the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione spent the entire day sorting through the contents of the file and organising the information onto the board in her home office. It was a lot for the brunette to wrap her head around. There were photographs showing people she recognised as ex-Ministry officials who had been investigated and found guilty as part of the Anti-Corruption Investigations. After she began to look through the photos, Hermione realised they all had something in common: all the ex-Ministry workers had been found guilty but had only been fired. They had all avoided imprisonment in Azkaban. As she stared at them, the brunette realised there were faces she did not recognise, but they were appearing in most of the photos with the ex-Ministry workers. She didn't have a clue who any of the unfamiliar faces were, but she suspected that they were not exactly law-abiding citizens.

Once she had pinned the photographs on the notice board, Hermione turned her attention to the next set of documents from the file. She immediately recognised the seal from the Auror office within the British Ministry. Swallowing nervously, she flicked through each of the documents. Hermione felt a lump in her throat grow as she realised, they were all case files from investigations led by the Auror office. Septimus Cypher's signature was on all of them and they seemed to be cases that had been investigated by the same five Aurors. Most worrying of all was that Ron's name appeared several times as being the lead Auror in charge of the case. She wasn't sure what exactly was the significance of these cases being included in the file, but they must have been for some reason. Deciding to look into them in more detail later, Hermione tacked these up onto the board as well. She had no doubt that the key to understanding the inclusion of these cases was to look at what had been investigated. The fact that the names on the files were the same each time did nothing to ease her worry, especially as one of those was Ron's.

The final set of documents included in the file seemed to be letters of some description. They were all written in English and the top ones were addressed to Dorjan Kalnins, a man Hermione knew was the Senior Undersecretary to the Hungarian Minister. At least he had been in that position before whatever had happened in Hungary. They were signed simply with the letter 'S'. There were more written by Kalnins to whoever this 'S' was. Looking at the letters in more detail Hermione began to feel nausea take over. The conversation in the letters had taken places over the last few years, and upon closer inspection at the dates included in the letters, Hermione saw that the first letter had been sent by the mysterious 'S' to Kalnins after the conclusion of the Anti-Corruption Investigations. In fact, the first letter directly referenced how relieved 'S' was that the "key players had come through unscathed" and how they had hopes that "the dream was not dead and could live on, just in place more appropriate for it to grow and develop".

She skimmed through more, the feeling of intense sickness growing with each letter she read and added to the board. Whoever this 'S' was, they had spent a long time conversing with Kalnins, appealing to him and inflating his ego. It seemed that Kalnins had a problem with the Hungarian Minister's policies, in particular his views on muggle-borns and the need to protect them and develop their magical education sooner. What worried Hermione was that eventually large parts of the letter started being written in a code that she couldn't decipher. She growled in frustration as it soon became impossible to understand anything in the letters. Whatever 'S' and Kalnins had been talking about, they certainly didn't want people finding out.

It had taken hours, but finally Hermione had looked briefly through everything in the file. She stepped back and stared at the sheer amount of information she now had.

"Well, it's certainly something now," she murmured to herself. "Now where to start?"

Before she could even begin to narrow her focus, the doorbell sounded. Frowning to herself, she looked at her watch. There was nowhere she was supposed to be and the boys and Ginny were still under the impression she was in Egypt. Feeling on edge, Hermione answered the door ready to curse whoever was on the other side. She was relieved when she saw Andy standing on the doorstep looking worried.

"Thank goodness you're alright," said Andy, as soon as she saw Hermione. "I've been worried something had happened."

The brunette was feeling confused. "Erm, no I'm fine. Why did you think something had happened?"

Andy started in bewilderment. "It's Saturday? You said you were coming around."

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. "I'm so sorry, Andy. I got caught up with something at work and lost track of the days. Let me grab my stuff and I'll come over."

"Are you sure?" asked Andy. "I only came to check you were alright."

"No, no I'm good," replied the brunette. "Let me grab my stuff and I'll be right there. Where's Teddy?"

"It's okay, he's with my neighbour," explained the older witch. "Are you sure that you still want to come around? If you are busy with work, I completely understand."

"I need the break to be honest," said Hermione. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be over."

Once Andy felt reassured that the brunette was okay coming around, she left to get Teddy. Hermione ran back upstairs and hid the information from the folder. Waving her hand, she created a secret section in the wall that the notice board could sit behind. She sealed it in her normal way and then did the same with the entire study. Upon leaving the house a short while later, after changing out of her loungewear, Hermione also placed a security ward on the house. She knew it was overboard, but this whole case had her on the edge.

Andy was ready in the kitchen with a cup of tea when the brunette arrived. Hermione knew the older witch well enough that Andy just told her to walk in the house whenever she got there. They settled at the kitchen table and Hermione smiled as Teddy ran in and immediately threw himself at the brunette. She was his favourite person, behind Harry and his grandmother of course and he loved whenever the brunette would come for a visit.

Hermione spent a while telling Teddy he'd done an amazing job with his latest drawing. She made the mistake of asking him how he was doing with his flying on the toy broomstick she had purchased for his birthday recently. Teddy grabbed her by the hand and tugged on it until the brunette stood up and followed him into the garden, whilst Andy laughed. The little boy was determined to show off what he'd been practising, and Hermione hoped that he wasn't as accident prone as his mother had been, otherwise the combination of him with a broomstick could be dangerous.

"Come on, Teddy, that's enough now," said Andy, after the pair had spent half an hour outside. "Your Aunty Hermione needs a rest."

Teddy attempted to protest. His bottom lip dropped and he gave his grandmother that look, which when he was younger usually resulted in him getting his own way. It didn't quite have the same effect now he was six and they were soon back inside and sat in the living room. Teddy sat down to read his book on the floor and Hermione and Andy sat on the sofa. The brunette couldn't help but feel proud of how much the little boy loved reading. She only hoped that his passion for books would carry on as he got older. However, if he was anything like his godfather then Quidditch would soon takeover. It didn't help that Harry would take Teddy to every Chudley Cannons game he could.

"So," said Andy, finally, "how has work really been going?"

Hermione sighed and stared at the mug in her hands. "Complicated."

"Ah, that good old Unspeakable secrecy, I see," laughed the older witch.

The brunette smiled apologetically and her gaze flicked to Teddy engrossed in his book. Andy understood Hermione's meaning perfectly and merely nodded in understanding. She cast a quick Mufliato so he wouldn't hear. It wouldn't do well for him to repeat anything he heard.

"I'm really worried, Andy," murmured Hermione. "Euphemia has got me on a case and I just can't see how any of it can end well."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked the older witch, looking concerned.

"You know the rules, I can't speak to anyone," replied the brunette. "I wish I could."

Andy smiled knowingly. "I get it. The job of an Unspeakable is a lonely one, but knowing that you're on this case, well, that makes it reassuring."

"Really?!" said Hermione.

"Of course," murmured the older witch. "You took on Voldemort, for goodness sake. You and those two boys took on the darkest wizard in history when you were just teenagers and won. I have faith in you."

The brunette could only nod, a small lump in her throat at her friend's words. It made her feel determined to do everything in her power to stop whatever was going on in Europe and with renewed determination she returned to her house that evening, after an enjoyable time with Teddy, and headed straight for her study. Andy had fed her, so there was no need to worry about dinner.

It was late and she was tired after the last few days, not to mention the energy spent entertaining a six-year-old for hours on end. She therefore decided that it would be best to work on the photographs first, her brain would not be able to process the information contained in the letters or the Auror case files and she'd only have to go over them again.

She took each photograph off of the wall and stared at them. Grabbing a notepad, Hermione looked at all the figures in each picture and identified the ones she could. Some of the faces she recognised, but she didn't know them by name. When she returned to the office, she could cross-check the pictures against the Anti-Corruption Investigation report and the mugshots of all who were investigated.

Placing one photograph to the side, which she had noted had the ex-Head of International Magical Co-Operation in it, Hermione frowned as she saw a familiar face in the background.

"Fancy seeing you there," she muttered to herself as she took in the face in black and white.

XXXXX

Knockturn Alley was not a place that Hermione like to frequent. She had been sat waiting in what could only be described as a street which clearly hadn't moved out of the Victorian age. She had stopped breathing through her nose, the smells that wafted up and down the alley from the potions store and the witch who was selling nails were causing her to gag.

After seeing the face in the photograph the previous evening, Hermione was now lurking in Knockturn Alley outside the pub she knew he liked to frequent. She was waiting for a man she had known since her first case as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries.

The case had involved investigating an illegal market in magical artefacts that had been looted from various Death Eaters' manors in the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. Normally it was a case for the Aurors, but there were some artefacts which were too dangerous for them to deal with. Hermione had been sent in to investigate and needed an inside source. That's where Simeon Lock had come in. She had spent months getting nowhere fast with the case, until she managed to corner Lock on a different charge, the trading of dragon's eggs. Before the Aurors could get the paperwork sorted, Hermione, who had reason to believe he was involved, managed to persuade him to be her informant. It had pissed Ron off no end when vital evidence mysteriously disappeared, but the brunette reasoned that she was saving more people by getting Lock's help on her case than if she had let him be arrested. Lock had then worked for her. She had used him to thoroughly investigate the entire illegal ring and was able to shut it down and arrest all the major players she'd identified within a month.

For his help in ensuring the case was closed, Lock was let off for his role in the ring and served a lesser sentence for the illegal dragon egg trading. Since then he had not been arrested, but Hermione knew that didn't mean he was now living on the correct side of the law.

What was puzzling the brunette the most was why Lock had been in the photograph with these people, who were more than likely up to no good and were also the people behind what had happened in Hungary and what was happening in Czechia.

She shifted her position to try and get the feeling back into her legs. She was hiding, invisible, behind some barrels that were outside the pub hidden down the alley. It was Lock's regular, but Hermione wasn't welcome. Despite Voldemort being defeated and the investigations into blood supremacy, the people who frequented Knockturn Alley were still not fans of the Golden Trio, or witches and wizards who were muggle-borns.

Hermione froze in place as she spotted her target heading into the pub and she smirked at how predictable he was. All she had to do now was weight for her prey to come to her. Before coming to this dingy alley, Hermione had put an anonymous tip into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As soon as the Magical Law Enforcement patrol arrived, Lock would dart out of the back right into the brunette's waiting arms.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Law Enforcement arrived. It wasn't a tip which required a grand entrance, so there were only a few sent to investigate. They entered the pub and Lock came hurtling out the back door a moment later. Hermione sprang out from where she was hiding in wait and grabbed Lock. In one smooth motion she relieved him off his wand and apparated them to a separate part of Knockturn Alley.

"Get off me," yelled Lock, trying to free himself from Hermione's hold.

The brunette let go and quickly hit him with a Stinging Jinx. Lock fell to the floor with a yelp.

"Good to see you too, Simeon," said Hermione with a smirk.

"What do you want?" growled Lock, glaring at the brunette.

"Just to talk," said Hermione, shrugging.

Lock didn't seem to believe her. His mouth was slightly open, and he was watching the brunette carefully, as if he expected her to jinx him again.

"Just talk, as if," barked Lock.

"Well, then it must be your lucky day. All I'm after today is information, information I know you have," said the brunette. "You tell me what I want to know and I won't have you picked up for dealing in Polyjuice Potion."

"How…how did you know about…" stammered Lock.

"I know lots of things," said Hermione. "So, do we have a deal?"

Lock shot her a filthy look. "Fine," he growled. "What do you want to know?"

Hermione threw the picture of Lock with the corrupt Head of Department down into his lap where he was sat on the floor. He must have known exactly what she was going to ask, because he looked up at her in shock. His face had paled considerably and sweat was beginning to appear on his forehead.

"I…I know nothing," he mumbled, looking around rapidly.

"Your reaction says otherwise," said Hermione.

She found the change in Lock's demeanour startling. He'd gone from being cocky and arrogant to terrified in the blink of an eye. Whatever he knew was scaring him.

"There's no way…just no way," stammered Lock. "They'll kill me."

"I'll do worse if you don't co-operate," snapped the brunette. "This is a case that only a few know about. Now if you don't tell me everything about what's going on, then I will ship you off to Azkaban. Now that may not seem like a threat, but I'll let you in on a little secret: the Dementors are still very much in Azkaban. In fact, I can take you to them right now and leave you there for a few hours and see if you are willing to talk to me after that."

Lock's eyes widened and beads of sweat dripped down his face. "P…please. I…I…If I talk to you then I'm a dead man. The League, they're everywhere."

"Start talking," shouted Hermione. "What League? What are you talking about?"

He breathed rapidly, his eyes bulging. Swallowing, he let out a shaky breath.

"Okay, okay, but you have to protect me. Promise me." He stared manically at Hermione, until she nodded her agreement. "So, those officials who were found guilty in the Anti-Corruption Investigations, but were never incarcerated, were able to move without anyone keeping an eye on them. What did you lot think was going to happen? They all supported the same ideology, but there was never any proof of them actually doing anything. That doesn't mean that they weren't supporters. What they believe, it cannot be destroyed. Voldemort was a figure yes, but his beliefs, the reasoning behind it, that existed way before him and it still exists now."

"What are you talking about? Get to the point quicker," growled Hermione.

"There's a group," carried on Lock. "They've existed for centuries, ever since the Wizarding World decided to disappear after the witch trials in the 17th century. They believe in the sanctity of magical blood and infiltrated Ministries all over the world. There is a group within the Ministry, who are part of the League. When Voldemort was taking power, both times, the League used this as a tool to achieve their own ends. When he was defeated that didn't mean his ideology went away, his vision for what the Wizarding World should be like. Ideas like that have existed for as long as there's been magic and ideas can't be destroyed so easily. He had been the perfect cover for them. After his defeat, the League went to great lengths to save those who could help later and sacrifice those who were of no more use. Dolores Umbridge and Albert Runcorn were two of those sacrificed. They were arrested and sentenced to Azkaban; the League saw to that as a way to maintain their control. The imprisonment of Umbridge and others meant that the knowledge of the League would never get out, because they would never see the light of day again. The League could remain a secret and continue to operate out of your Ministry. However, they needed a change."

Hermione felt her mouth beginning to run dry as she listened to Lock's words. If what he was saying was true, then things seemed to be far worse than she had previously believed.

Lock was getting more panicked, so it was becoming difficult to understand what he was saying. The brunette had to listen carefully to be sure she didn't miss anything.

"The Anti-Corruption Investigations meant that the British Ministry was being too closely checked and monitored for the League to be able to still operate as it did there. The method of obtaining their ultimate goal needed to change and for that they targeted those Ministries who would fall to the lure of the League the easiest. Hungary was chosen as the first. Some of the League started speaking to those in the Hungarian Ministry they had identified as being sympathisers to their cause. It has taken them years, but the League has finally started their final plan: to establish power in enough Ministries to become a powerhouse in the Wizarding World. Hungary was just the first, they are in far more places than even you can imagine. You and the Ministry have found out about Hungary too late. The League has been putting this plan into action since the end of the Anti-Corruption Investigations five years ago. What hope do you think you have against an organisation which has existed for centuries and has half a decade start on you. You have no idea where they are, no idea where they are targeting."

"Well, you know me, I'm never a fan of giving up," said Hermione. "I helped stopped Voldemort, I will do everything in my power to stop this League."

He burst out laughing, a cold laugh, devoid of all humour. "You don't stand a chance. Voldemort was a man this is a faceless organisation. Like I told you, the Ministry has already been infiltrated. The League made sure they sacrificed some members to save others. Do you honestly think you will be able to stop this League when you have colleagues who are working against you as we speak?"

"Who?" shouted Hermione. "Who in the Ministry?"

Lock laughed. "You can't protect me from them. I was dead as soon as you took me. They know you're looking into it."

"Tell me!" screamed the brunette,

His laughter was beginning to grate on her, but before he could say anymore a jet of green light shot past Hermione's shoulder and hit Lock square in the chest. His face was frozen in mild shock, before he slumped down dead. The brunette dived for cover and waited for a bolt of magic to strike her, but none came. She thought she had heard the crack of apparation right after the spell hit Lock. There was no sign of anyone being around.

Once more Hermione was faced with the decision of whether to stay near a body or leave. This time she chose to disapparate back to the safety of the Ministry, although following her conversation with Lock she wasn't sure it was safe anymore.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all! So, I have a confession and that is I haven't really written any extra chapters for a while. I still have about 4 more to go before I run out, so I'm hoping that now Christmas is over and the initial start back to school has calmed down that I will be able to start again. The good news is that I tried it on Saturday last week and was only meant to jot down a few ideas. What actually happened was I pretty much typed up an entire chapter with very little difficulty. Fingers crossed that continues. So, here's another chapter for you all. You are still going to have to wait to see our girls together. The chapter I am just finishing typing has them meeting for the first time, so a little ways to go yet. Thank you for all your support and the reviews that you send my way. You seem to be enjoying it, so I hope that continues. Let me know what you think. Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione was still breathing heavily when she finally arrived at Euphemia's office. The older witch looked up alarmed as her door burst open, but when she saw the brunette standing there, Euphemia hurried to pull out a chair. Hermione was no longer the teenager who was shocked when people were killed in front of her. The battle of Hogwarts had beaten that out of her. It was the shock of what Lock had told her which was bothering her more.

"What in heaven's name?" spluttered Euphemia, staring at her young prodigy.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but I had an update," said Hermione, finally calming her breathing down.

"Would this have anything to do with an anonymous tip sent into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" asked Euphemia, with a small smile.

The brunette was impressed that her boss had figured that out so quickly, then again, she wasn't the Head of the Department of Mysteries for nothing.

"I needed to see Simeon Lock and I'm not exactly welcome in the sorts of establishments he frequents," replied Hermione.

Euphemia scowled as she realised the type of blood supremist establishment the brunette was referring to. "Stupid places to have," she growled. "I take it that you found something out from him?"

"Yes, and it's something huge, terrible even," said Hermione.

She relayed all that Lock had told her to Euphemia and watched as the woman's expression grew harder, her jaw tightening to an extent that must have been painful.

"Who else have you told about this?" murmured the older witch, her eyes flickering to the door as if she expected to see through the wood and catch people listening in on their conversation.

"No one," said the brunette. "I came straight here."

Good," muttered Euphemia, nodding. "Good, let's keep it that way for now. The implications of what you've said are huge." Her eyes were working furiously as she processed everything she had heard. "This is bad, if there is such an organisation as this within the Ministry, we have to be careful what we do and who we tell. The Minister has to be told, but I will enforce the need for secrecy. I don't suppose Lock gave any indication of who within the Ministry was linked with the League?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, just that they still existed and had moved to Hungary. He did seem to think there were still some members within our Ministry."

"This is bad," murmured Euphemia. "Here's what we're going to do: I'm going to go to the Minister now and let him know. You go home and stay there. As far as anyone knows you have taken some much-needed holiday and that's that. You came in today to grab some things you left in your office. We will have to wait until we hear what Kingsley wants to do. Now is there anything else, anything at all?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "I've come into possession of a folder of information. It has photographs of loads of the Ministry employees who were fired as a result of the Anti-Corruption Investigations, the ones who escaped Azkaban. There were also some case files from investigations the Auror office carried out and they are all signed off by Septimus Cypher. The only other thing was a bunch of letters to the Senior Undersecretary in the Hungarian Ministry. They are all from someone going by the initial S."

"S?" repeated Euphemia.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "Who do you think that could be?"

"Well I can think of one individual working for the Ministry with that initial and I don't think it's any coincidence that his name is also in some of the files you managed to obtain," said the older witch.

"Septimus?" gasped the brunette. "Really? Do you honestly think he is S?"

"We have no proof, but he would certainly be a candidate," said Euphemia. "Why else would files with his name be included? Plus, I have reason to doubt his innocence during the last war. He was investigated and found not guilty, but if what you heard from Lock is true, that some members of the League were sacrificed to save others, well Septimus could have been one of those saved."

Hermione was stunned. The thought of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement being part of the League was enough to make her blood run cold. There couldn't be another war like last time, there just couldn't. Too many people had made sacrifices to protect people and strive for peace for it all to go to hell only a few years later.

"Listen to me, Hermione," murmured Euphemia, her eyes flicking to the door again, "we have to be so, so careful. If Septimus is one of the League, then we must tread carefully. He can't know that we even suspect him. I will go to the Minister and see what his thoughts on the matter are. I will say that we suspect Cypher and we will just have to move from there. If we are going to stop this League, then we must be smarter than them."

"Right," agreed the brunette, nodding her agreement. "I'll head home. What about Lock? He got killed by someone, who clearly had to follow us to where I took him."

"That is another matter entirely," said Euphemia. "Was there anyone who saw you leave with Lock?"

Racking her brain to see if she could remember anyone, Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure no one did. I hid myself out of sight of people, so when Lock flew out the door I can disapparate away."

"Good, then as far as anyone is concerned you were no where near him, do you understand?" Euphemia was staring at her with a determined look.

Feeling reassured slightly by how the older woman was taking hold of the situation, Hermione nodded.

"I'll head to the Minister now," said Euphemia. She waved her wand at the fireplace in the corner of her office. "Use this to go anywhere on the Floo network and then you get yourself home." The older witch headed to the door, gave Hermione a reassuring look and then left.

Deciding that it would be best to go back to Diagon Alley, where she was likely spotted earlier, Hermione rose from her chair and used the fireplace as Euphemia had suggested.

A short while later she was arriving in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron. Without pausing, she disapparated and landed not far from her home. After the war, Hermione, like the Weasleys, had got into the habit of putting wards up around her home, making it impossible for anyone to apparate into her property. After becoming an Unspeakable she also had her home removed from the Floo network.

Once back home she finally felt like she could relax. The events of the day were finally making themselves known and all she wanted now was rest. It wasn't long before she had collapsed into bed and she fell into an uneasy sleep, full of dreams about the mysterious League.

XXXXX

The following morning Hermione was still feeling anxious. She was once more in her study, pouring over the information that had been slipped to her. On the notice boards were the names of everyone she had identified from the photos. Without going into the Ministry she wouldn't be able to get the rest. For a moment she contemplated contacting Harry and asking him about it, but she was loath to drag him into anything that could cause him to reach for the nearest bottle. As for Ron, he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut, especially after a few too many down the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione's attention was now on the pad of paper in front of her. She was now focused on trying to see if she could identify anyone within the Ministry who could be a member of the League. So far she was having no luck. The more she thought about the employees she knew, the more she talked herself of suspecting anyone. In the end she turned to the only suspect she had: Septimus Cypher.

His name was all over the case files that had been in the folder and she figured it was as good a place to start as any. On her pad of paper she was noting the names of all the Aurors who had worked the investigations, reasoning that there might be a clue there instead. Ron's name appeared several times, along with Aurors she knew and had worked with. Hermione just couldn't imagine any of them being involved with what the League was planning. It was not like she could march into Cypher's office and demand he tell her everything he knows about the League.

She was disrupted from her frustration by the doorbell ringing. Grabbing her wand, Hermione went to answer the door. She was shocked to find Euphemia standing there.

"I've been to see the Minister," she said, simply, although Hermione could see the older woman was angry about something.

Stepping back to allow her boss in, Hermione shut the door behind her and led Euphemia through to the living room. Whatever had happened with the Minister hadn't gone well, judging by the body language.

"Kingsley has decided to hand the case over to the Aurors," growled Euphemia.

"What?!" shouted Hermione, standing up from where she had just taken a seat. "He can't do that! What about Cypher? What about trying to keep it as low profile as possible?"

Euphemia held up a hand. "I know and I agree with you, but that's what he said. Kingsley has decided, in his infinite wisdom, that the claims of corruption needed a thorough investigation. That's why he has handed that part of what I told him over to the Aurors he knows he can trust, although I highly doubt that." There was far more bite and anger in Euphemia's voice than Hermione had heard before.

"But, what about the other part? The bit about our old officials being part of the League and taking over in Hungary?" asked Hermione, shocked at how Kingsley could react in such a way.

"He said that it is for him to discuss with the other Ministers of Magic and he will take it with him to the summit they are having at the International Confederation of Wizards." Euphemia almost spat the words out, such was her disgust at Kingsley's decision.

"So, what do I do?" said the brunette, hardly believing what she was hearing. "I just have to drop everything?"

"Yes," replied the older witch. "Kingsley has ordered that we stand down from any investigation, that we leave the accusations of corruption to the Auror Office and we are to hand over any information we have to him."

"But…but…" spluttered Hermione. Her brain was struggling to think straight, such was her shock.

The brunette had always respected Kingsley, admired him, especially after the war, but this was something else. Here he was reminding her strongly of Fudge. There was no way he was a member of the League, he was too honest and decent for that, not to mention he had been a key member of fighting against what the League supported. However, his behaviour and lack of desire to do anything to stop what was happening in the rest of Europe was angering her, and frankly she found herself disappointed at the man she had seen as the one to lead Britain out of the Voldemort era.

"I know, Hermione, believe me I do," murmured Euphemia in agreement. "The folder, the one with all the information, do you have it? I'm afraid Kingsley has ordered me to hand it over." When the brunette opened her mouth to protest, her boss cut across her. "I'm sorry, I really am and believe me I don't want to hand it over any more than you do, but we can't disobey a direct order from the Minister." She at least gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

Knowing there was no point in protesting the decision that had been made, the brunette begrudgingly went to get the file. She took her time collecting the information, but as she made to take the photos and questions off the notice board, she hesitated. Kingsley had ordered her to hand over the folder to him, he hadn't said anything about not keeping any copies of it. Glancing over her shoulder, just to check that Euphemia wasn't there, the brunette quickly waved her hand and copies of everything she had been sent flew into the folder, leaving the originals where they were.

Hurrying back downstairs with the folder clutched tightly in her hand. Hermione quickly schooled her face to show no emotion. The last thing she needed was for Euphemia to notice any guilt.

"Here," she said, passing the folder over to her boss. "That's everything." She made a point of looking angry, so as to avoid Euphemia asking her any questions about the folder.

"I know you don't want to give it up this easy, and neither do I, but I trust Kingsley to not balls this up," said Euphemia. "He knows what it was like last time, I can't imagine he would do anything that would even risk going back to that. We just have to trust him."

"I hope you're right," muttered the brunette. "If not, we are all in a world of trouble."

Nodding, Euphemia thanked Hermione for the folder and let herself out. Once she was alone, Hermione let out a yell of frustration.

How?! How could Kingsley do this? The brunette had no idea, but she was determined to try her hardest to get to the bottom of it. The Minister may have taken the task away from her, but that wasn't going to stop her. Now that Euphemia thought she had taken the folder away Hermione knew that she couldn't rely on her boss for help. So, she decided she would do the next best thing.

XXXXX

Two hours later Hermione was sat in Andy's living room.

"Hang on," said Andy, astonished, "you're telling me that everything that happened in the war, this League was partly responsible for it, and now they are trying to do the same thing again. Oh, and they are still corrupting our own Ministry."

"Yep," replied Hermione, nodding.

"And Kingsley has got the Auror Office investigating the corruption and the Head of that office may or may not be a member of this League."

"Don't forget that I've also had to hand everything I had over to Euphemia because Kingsley wants to take it to the summit being held at the International Confederation of Wizards."

"I'm astonished. I'm actually astonished." Andy was looking completely shocked, as if she was waiting for Hermione to tell her it was all a bad joke. "Has Kingsley lost his mind?"

The brunette shrugged. "He's checked regularly for use of the Imperius Curse and that's done by every Head of Department, so I don't think it's that, but you're right it does seem as if he's gone mad."

"You can say that again," agreed Andy. "Please tell me that you didn't hand over everything to Euphemia?"

"Kingsley may have just done something incredibly stupid, but luckily I am nothing like him," smirked Hermione.

Andy couldn't help but smile as well. "That's my girl. What are you going to do?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not sure yet. All I know is that I can't stop looking at this. Innocent people are being hurt and we can't wait for that summit, it's over a month away. Who knows what the League could do in that time?"

"Okay, but you're going to have to do this without any help from the Ministry," said Andy, looking concerned. "Euphemia won't be happy you lied to her, no matter how much she sees you as her favourite. You won't be able to use any Ministry resources and if you're right and Cypher is part of the League, you very well might have the entire Auror Office watching your every move."

"I know," said Hermione, "but what else is there to do?"

"I'm not sure," Andy replied. "What I do know is that you aren't going to have the boys helping you this time. Actually, scratch that, you aren't going to have Harry helping you. I'm still not convinced Ron was actually any help."

The brunette laughed. "Ron helped, just in his own way." Her face hardened as she thought over what she was preparing to do. "I need to do this Andy."

The dark-haired witch stared at Hermione intently. She seemed to be taking in everything she had been told and was assessing the young brunette in front of her. After a while, she nodded.

"Okay, I'm coming around tomorrow and that is not up for debate," said Andy. "You never know I might recognise some of the people in the photographs you don't. They were more my era at the Ministry anyway."

Hermione wanted to protest, but she couldn't help but recognise the logic in what the other witch said. The brunette was really on her own now, so it would help to have someone else look over everything. She nodded her agreement and felt relief at knowing she wasn't completely alone.

XXXXX

Andy was as good as her word and the following morning she turned up at Hermione's after dropping Teddy off at school. She poured over all the information that had been sent to the brunette and would occasionally make a note of a name on the pad of paper. Hermione just sat in her chair and watched her friend work with a small smile on her face. Rarely had the brunette seen the fire that was now shining in the older woman's eyes. After a while, Andy put the quill down and flicked over the names she had written on her list. There was a grave expression on her face that made Hermione feel a little sick.

"What?" asked the brunette. "Is it an ex-employee you recognise?"

"No, it's a bit worse than that," murmured Andy. "The other men in the photographs, the ones that aren't ours, I recognise a few of them."

"You do?" said Hermione, getting up and coming to look at the list of names written down. "How?"

"Narcissa," replied the older woman. "She often got worried, when Voldemort was amassing his supporters. Sometimes she would come to me and just cry and occasionally she would tell me what was going on. A couple of times I would check the names with some contacts I still had in the Ministry, ones I knew could be trusted. I always put it down to me feeling like the protective older sister."

"And you passed the information along to the Order," said the brunette.

Andy nodded. "My contacts were also able to provide photos of the names I gave them and some of them are in the photographs you now have."

"Who are they?" asked Hermione.

"They're supporters of Voldemort," the older woman answered. "What's worrying me though, is that they are also high-ranking employees within several Ministries across Europe."

"Several?" repeated the brunette, beginning to feel that wave of nausea again.

"Unfortunately," nodded Andy. "From Hungary, Slovenia, Poland and that's only the ones I recognise."

The ramifications of what she was hearing were clear to Hermione. The League weren't just in Hungary and Czechia. How was she going to fight back against an organisation which seemed to be everywhere?


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! Back once more with another chapter. Thanks for all the support and what's nice is that couple of you are sending me your theories on events that are to take place. Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this latest instalment. Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The knowledge that sympathisers of Voldemort were high-ranking Ministry officials in foreign governments and that they were in conversations with the League caused Hermione no end of worry. Before, she had seen the League as being an organisation that was beginning to take hold in Europe. Now she realised that they were a far bigger problem than anyone had realised.

She couldn't spend much time worrying about the latest developments; Euphemia had sent an owl requesting Hermione return to the Ministry. The brunette knew that her boss just wanted to check in with her, especially after the Minister's decision.

Reluctantly, Hermione ended up back at the Ministry in Euphemia's office, when really she wanted nothing more than to be at home in her study, working on the information she had obtained from Andy.

"How are you doing?" asked Euphemia, watching Hermione closely.

"Still frustrated and angry," replied Hermione. "I don't understand the decision, but I have to just accept it."

The older witch grimaced sympathetically. "I feel the same, but we are where we are." She paused and gave Hermione an apologetic look. "I know that the course of action taken by Kingsley doesn't sit well with you, and it doesn't with me either. It's important that we just move on though."

"Is that why you called me in? To check that I'm handling my disappointment well?" asked Hermione.

"That and also to check that you aren't going to do anything stupid," replied the older witch. The way she was staring at the brunette made Hermione feel like she was been x-rayed and for a brief moment she felt a squirm of guilt as her mind went to the contents of her study, but she forced that thought from her mind.

"What makes you think I'm going to do anything stupid?" said Hermione, defiantly.

Euphemia laughed. "Because you remind me of me. Because I know you better than you think, and I know that you are going to struggle to take the Minister's decision lying down." She smiled warmly at the brunette. "Look, Hermione, you are a hard-working employee, one of the best I've ever had. I just need to make sure that you refocus on doing your job and making me proud, as you always do. I don't want you doing anything that could put your career in jeopardy."

The brunette nodded. She didn't like what she was hearing but understood why Euphemia was telling her these things. Hermione knew that what she was doing was reckless and perhaps her boss was right, perhaps she should let things go and trust in the Minister to do his job.

As she left Euphemia's office, Hermione was thinking over what she should do now. Either she could continue with looking into the League and run the risk of getting in more trouble than she knew how to get out of, or she listened to what her boss had told her and let it play out. There was nothing stopping her keeping the information and then carrying on if things started getting worse.

She reached the Atrium having decided to speak to Andy and ask her advice but was stopped in her tracks by the last person she wanted to see.

"Madam Granger, there you are."

Septimus Cypher was stood in front of her, flanked by two Aurors she did not recognise.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," said Hermione, coldly. "If you'll excuse me."

She made to move, but Cypher shifted to block her path.

"Apologies Madam Granger, but I'm going to have to ask you to come with us," said Cypher in an oily voice. "I need to ask you a few questions."

People were beginning to stop and stare as they saw one member of the Golden Trio talking to the Head of the Auror Office. Realising that it would cause more of a scene if she attempted to argue, Hermione nodded her agreement and marched towards the lift. Euphemia was going to go mad when she found out.

It had been years since she had last been in the Auror Office, not since she had started working in the Department of Mysteries. The Unspeakables would very rarely go to any other department. It wasn't the same office it had been. Now offices lined all the walls and there were large desks at intervals across the room. Papers were laid out on all of them and various teams of Aurors were pouring over the documents. The security had been heightened since the war and now you could only get in if you were invited, unless of course you wanted to set off alarms throughout the entire building.

Ron had told her and Harry, during a night of heavy drinking, that if anyone tried to get into the Auror Office the entire Ministry would sound out with alarms and the lifts would shut down. Hermione suspected that this might have been as a result of the trio breaking into the Ministry when they had been on the run around Britain whilst on the hunt for Horcruxes.

Cypher led her into an interrogation room and the brunette couldn't help but think that she was seeing the inside of far too many of these rooms lately.

"Please, take a seat" he said, gesturing at a chair.

"What's this about?" asked Hermione, glaring at him.

"Simeon Lock," replied Cypher, his eyes were twinkling with malice. "He was found dead and I have reason to believe he was with you at the time."

"Reason to believe," repeated the brunette. "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't spoken to him since he helped me with a case."

"So, you weren't spotted outside a pub that Lock was spotted in shortly before he disappeared? His body was found a short while after." Cypher was glaring at her openly now.

Hermione knew he must be lying. There was no way anyone could have spotted her. She had received extensive training, more intense than any Auror training. The question was, how did Cypher know she had been with Lock? Unless, she had messed up, but she was sure that she'd been careful.

"Look, unless you have actual proof that I was in any way involved with the death of Simeon Lock, then you are going to have to let me go," snapped the brunette.

"Oh really?" sneered Cypher.

"Yes, really," Hermione shouted back. "Now as there is no evidence and I'm an employee in this building let me go. I have just finished having a meeting with Euphemia and she is going to be as mad as hell when she finds out about this circus you're putting on."

It was a cheap shot dropping her boss' name into the equation, but all she could think about was the fact that Cypher was a potential member of the League. Euphemia's name seemed to have done the trick, because he scowled and stood up.

Without a word, he left the room, opening the door with such force that it slammed back off the wall.

"I take it I'm free to go," Hermione called out after him.

XXXXX

The audacity of Septimus Cypher was still bothering the brunette when she finally made it home. It was the sheer brazen attitude of the man that was making her so angry. It made her more determined than ever to uncover the existence of the League for the whole world to see and any thoughts she had had about letting events play out had vanished. The attempt at intimidation from Cypher had ignited a fire in Hermione and she was going to do everything to bring him down.

She jumped when there was a knock on the door, but relaxed when Andy's voice called out through the glass panes.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione, letting her friend in. "Is Teddy alright?"

"He's fine," replied Andy. "Have you seen the latest edition of the Prophet?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, I can't say I have. Why?"

The other woman didn't even offer an answer she just thrust a copy of the paper at Hermione. The brunette eyes widened as she read the small article which was crammed between a piece on the latest Hippogriff Race and an advert for Pumpkin juice.

_DEATHS AT AZKABAN_

_The Ministry has today announced the deaths of half a dozen prisoners at Azkaban prison. All six inmates were held in the Maximum-Security Wing, which specifically houses those who supported He Who Must Not Be Named. The most high-profile names were those of Dolores Umbridge and Albert Runcorn. A statement was released from the prison, revealing that all the prisoners seemed to have died as a result of natural causes._

There was no more to the article, Hermione even turned the page to check.

"Odd, isn't it?" said Andy. "People, who not so long ago were some of the most hated individuals in the country, are all found dead and this is all the Prophet says about it."

"Most people wouldn't even read beyond the main articles," murmured Hermione, turning to the front page.

The main article was on the raid in Knockturn Alley, but there was nothing about Lock's death or the explosion and arrest of Levski in Czechia. Hermione frowned and she felt anxiety bubble up. It seemed that once more the Prophet was being leaned on and the brunette suspected she knew who, or rather what, was behind it.

"This can't be a coincidence," said Hermione, more to herself.

"You mean the fact that your old informant said that Umbridge and Runcorn were locked up as part of the League's plan and now they turn up dead? Yeah, I thought that was strange too," agreed Andy.

"Seems as if the League is aware that someone who shouldn't knows about them and they are looking to tie up loose ends," muttered the brunette. "I was considering trying to get to both of them to ask them about the League and they've gone and beaten me to it."

"My thoughts exactly," murmured Andy, nodding with a grim expression on her face. "If anyone had gone to see them, they probably would have talked. I imagine that none of them would have been happy about being the ones put away in Azkaban whilst the rest got away."

"What's worrying me more," said Hermione, "is how the League even knew that we knew."

"That's not good," said the older woman. "Who have you told?"

The brunette frowned as she thought over the last few days. "Well, there's you and Euphemia and she told the Minister. I haven't got a clue who he told. Then there's what happened in Czechia."

"This is bad, Hermione," murmured Andy. "What are you going to do?"

Hermione started pacing. "I have no idea. Euphemia has told me in no uncertain terms that I have to stop looking into this. Kingsley is being very firm with his instructions that the Aurors are dealing with it."

The brunette paused and stared at the older witch, whose mouth had drop opened.

"That's it," exclaimed Andy

"What? What's it?" asked Hermione, dumbfounded.

"Cypher," said the older woman, simply. "I bet he was the one to order Umbridge, Runcorn and the others to be eliminated, just in case he realised that you had found that out too."

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione, beginning to feel a little panicked.

"Stay calm," murmured the older witch. "Think things through logically. Now someone sent you this information, therefore you are not completely on your own…"

"But we have no idea who that is," shouted the brunette, interrupting Andy.

"That doesn't matter right now, eventually they will show their face. Now, you have a brain in that head of yours, and a pretty magnificent one, use it. Work through the information and follow where it leads."

Hermione nodded. "Right, yeah, the information. Fancy helping a girl out with another pair of eyes?" There has to be a clue somewhere in the information that was in the folder."

"Why, of course," said Andy with a smile.

The pair headed up to Hermione's study to pour over all the information once more. The older woman headed right over to the pile of photographs littered across the desk. The brunette had spelled it to make it larger, so it was easier to accommodate all the pictures. Hermione instead focused on the letters.

"Hang on a minute," said Andy suddenly. "These ones here were taken recently. Look, there's a headline on that paper that that man is holding." Hermione looked at what the other woman was pointing at. "That headline was from a few weeks ago."

"I didn't know you knew Austrian?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows. Andy just shrugged. "How do you know this was taken in Austria anyway?"

"That bloke there," she said, pointing at a man in one of the black and white pictures. "He's the Head of the Auror Office in Austria, or at least their equivalent."

"Austria? Do you think that's the next country they're working on?" muttered the brunette.

"Not a clue, but it is definitely recent," said Andy, shrugging again. "What are you thinking?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. She studied the photographs in front of her, frowning.

"Well, Euphemia told me not to do anything stupid," she murmured.

"I see," muttered Andy. "You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"

The brunette shared a look with the other woman and then smirked. "Looks like I'm heading for Austria."

"Of course you are."

XXXXX

Septimus Cypher was getting angry. He hadn't worked hard his entire life for it all to go up in flames. He had barely managed to escape from the Anti-Corruption Investigations held after the war and now Hermione Granger had found documents he didn't want in her hands.

Said documents were now his and he flicked through them absent-mindedly. Thank goodness they had been removed from Granger's possession, he dreaded to think what would have happened otherwise. Now he had to make sure that all of it was lost and any rumour or whisper about the League was extinguished. He had reluctantly given the order to the warden in Azkaban to eliminate those members of the League housed in the prison. They had served the League well and, although he could not feel guilt, he regretted the action he had had to take to ensure he and the others were kept safe.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter," he called out, sliding the documents into the hidden drawer in his desk. Cypher looked up and breathed easy.

"Hermione Granger," said the Auror, who had come in, "she's headed off to Austria."

"Austria," repeated Cypher, nodding. "I see. Well, that's annoying. She cannot be allowed to disrupt our plans there." He paused for a moment as he furiously thought of his next steps. "I think it's time to do something drastic."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone. One more chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy and thank you, as always, for all the support you give this little story. Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Austria was such a beautiful country that Hermione struggled to imagine how horrific it would be if the League did manage to take over. No sooner had Andy left Hermione's house, the brunette had grabbed her go bag, secured her study and house and taken a portkey to Austria. She decided that the information wasn't safe left alone in her house, even if she had complete faith in her security wards, therefore had left it with Andy. No one would think to look there. So long as Euphemia didn't need her in the office she would be alright.

Now she found herself more paranoid than ever before, especially after the events in Prague. She treated every person with suspicion and expected enemies or allies of the League around every corner.

She realised how stupid she was being. How on earth was she going to stop the League all by herself and with no idea where to even begin?

Hermione had spent the last few days just observing, and she had made a point of watching the comings and goings at the Austrian Ministry. There were no faces she recognised from the photographs she had been given, but that didn't mean the League wasn't in Austria. The brunette had come up with a plan whilst she had spent hours sat, invisible, outside the Ministry entrance to go in without it seeming suspicious. Her hope was that whilst she was there under false pretences there might be the chance to gain some sort of knowledge about what was going on. There wasn't the chance of her being able to stop the League, but hopefully she would have enough to report back to Euphemia and force Kingsley to hand the case back.

This was how she now found herself walking confidently into the Austrian Ministry. She strode up to the main desk where a young witch was sat filing her nails.

"Ja, ich kann dir helfen?" asked the girl, sighing to herself. Her attention remained on her nails.

"I'm here to see the Head of the Auror Office," replied Hermione in English. "I'm from the British Ministry and need to see him urgently." She handed over her credentials for the girl to check.

The girl looked up and frowned slightly, before getting up with a scowl on her face and passing Hermione's credentials to the security officer. He too frowned when he saw what he had been given and his eyes immediately flicked over to Hermione. The brunette swallowed nervously. She only hoped that the League were not aware that she knew about them. The security wizard placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder and walked over to Hermione.

"Do you have an appointment with Head Auror Kronecker?" he asked the brunette in a gruff voice.

"No, but it is important that I meet with him," said Hermione. "I have information that he needs to know."

"Really?" smirked the security officer.

"Fine," growled the brunette. "Why don't you let him know I was here and when he gets angry at you for denying my request to see him, don't come running to me."

He glared at her but headed into an office. Hermione was left waiting outside with the girl, who was viewing her with great wariness. After a few minutes, the security wizard emerged from the office and stomped over. He thrust Hermione's credentials back at her.

"Head Auror Kronecker is waiting for you in his office," growled the security officer.

"Thank you," said the brunette, taking back her credentials and giving an exaggerated smile.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she headed off to the lifts. One came screeching to a halt and she stepped inside. A goblin was stood inside operating the elevator.

"The Auror Office please," said Hermione.

With a grunt, the goblin pushed a button and pulled a lever. They shot upwards and the brunette stumbled slightly at the force with which they moved. These lifts where not as smooth as the ones in her own Ministry, which was saying something. Hermione was relieved when they arrived at the floor she needed and with a grateful smile and nod to the goblin she exited the lift.

"Ah, Madam Granger," said a voice.

A man was stood in front of her. He was dressed in purple robes and had dark hair with a pointed beard. He bowed to her with his hands together and she saw his bald spot on top of his head. It took her a moment, but Hermione eventually recognised him as Kronecker, the Head Auror from the photograph.

"Good morning," said the brunette, nodding to him respectfully.

"I was most surprised to hear you wanted to see me," he said.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Head Auror Kronecker," murmured Hermione.

He gestured for her to follow him and led her down the corridor. The brunette immediately felt on edge. She hadn't expected Kronecker to be aware of her, she had relied on an Unspeakable turning up to see him to get her in, not that he apparently knew who she was. They reached his office and he opened the door but stepped back to allow her entry. Once more, Hermione was under the impression that she was about to walk into a trap, again.

Smiling, the brunette walked into his office and quickly took in her surroundings. There was another door to the right, but she didn't know where it led to. Bookcases lined the walls and an ornate desk was stood in the centre of the room. Dark artefacts were on every other surface around the office. The door shut with a snap causing Hermione to turn around to face Kronecker.

"So, Madam Granger," said Kronecker in an oily voice, "I must say I was surprised when I heard that you were downstairs wanting to meet with me. It's not often I get an Unspeakable from the British Ministry wishing to see me."

"I can imagine," replied the brunette, forcing a smile.

Alarm bells were ringing in her head at an alarming volume. She didn't know how she knew that Kronecker was completely aware that Hermione was investigating the League, but she did. There was something in the way he was looking at her.

"So, I understand there is some information you have, which you believe will be of use to me?" he murmured.

"Yes," said Hermione, nodding. "There is a League operating in Europe intent on destroying the magical world as we know it. This League has already gained power in Hungary and I believe they have done the same in Czechia. I now also have the belief that they are going to attempt the same thing here."

Kronecker's sly look slipped as Hermione finished speaking. "I see. And how exactly is this League gaining power here?"

"They appeal to certain individuals within Ministries and then those employees work to disrupt their Ministry's work and ensure the League achieves their agenda.," stated the brunette, simply.

"Really," murmured Kronecker, "and who do you think has been corrupted within the Austrian Ministry?"

Hermione smirked. "Well…you, of course."

Silence blanketed the room. For a moment all Kronecker could do was stare at the brunette with his mouth slightly open. It was clear he hadn't thought that Hermione would be on the offensive so quickly. The brunette for her part, had decided when she saw him waiting for her that this was going to have to be her plan. Going on the offensive was sometimes the best method.

Kronecker swallowed nervously. "That's quite the accusation."

"And yet," replied Hermione, "you're no where near as insulted as you would be if it were untrue. Besides, I already have proof of you meeting with members of the League and this information is with my own Ministry."

He was beginning to sweat and this gave Hermione pause. Why was he if he was a member of the League? He ran a finger along his neckline nervously and his eyes darted to the door on the right-hand side of the room.

"You know I can jinx you before you can even make it to that door," said the brunette.

Realising the truth in her words, Kronecker held up his hands. He seemed to be weighing up something and Hermione saw his hand twitch. Knowing that could only mean one thing, the brunette shot up, causing her chair to fall backwards and she hit Kronecker square in the chest with a Stinging Jinx. He yelled out and fell backwards, crashing to the floor. Hermione was upon him in the blink of an eye and had her wand held tight at his throat. With her other hand, she relieved the Auror of his wand and snapped it in two.

"And we were having such a nice chat," said Hermione with a smirk. "Now you've gone and ruined it. Where were we? Oh yes, you being part of the League and working with them to ensure Austria sides with the League."

Kronecker let out a strangled groan. "You're…insane…"

"You would think, but I have my sanity checked on a regular basis," came the smart reply from the brunette. "Now, tell me everything you know about the League and I will consider letting you get out of her with you still having the ability to use your legs."

"I…I don't know…" he stammered, struggling to breath through the pressure of Hermione's wand on his throat.

"Don't lie to me, or waste my time," snarled Hermione. "I lived through Voldemort trying to gain power in Britain, so don't think for one second that I am going to sit back and allow you and the League to do the same thing across Europe. You don't know me well enough to understand what I am capable of."

"I'm not scared of you," growled Kronecker.

Hermione moved so her face was inches apart from his. "Then that makes you either very very brave, or very very stupid and I don't think you have the balls to be that brave."

The Auror visibly swallowed and the sweat was clearly visible on his forehead. Hermione knew that he wasn't taking her seriously at this moment in time. She shot a spell just past his head, causing him to flinch and he struggled desperately to get out of her grasp. Hermione forced her knee deeper into his gut, holding him in place.

"Next time that's an inch closer to you face," snarled the brunette, she hit him with a Stinging Jinx to force her point home. "Now either you start telling me what you know, or I'm going to start hurting you."

"Look, I barely know anything. The League is just using me to make sure that some of their shipments and people are kept away from open investigations," said Kronecker. "When cases come to me my contact let's me know which ones the League wants us to turn a blind eye to."

"What cases? What people?" demanded Hermione.

"They just have shipments, I don't know what's in them, because I'm only a new member of the League. I still have to prove myself," he choked. "The people are other members of the League, I assume."

"So, what do you know?" snapped the brunette. "Give me something that's going to stop me hurting you."

When Kronecker seemed to be staying silent, Hermione got ready to hit him with another spell, but he quickly started speaking. "Hungary!" he shouted.

"What do you mean, Hungary?" asked the brunette.

"I know…how the League managed it in Hungary," stammered Kronecker. "They were gaining power but weren't getting anywhere with the Minister. He ordered investigations into those he suspected were part of the League, but unbeknownst to him, there were too many Aurors aligned with the League. Originally, they were going to have the Minister arrested on corruption charges that they fabricated, but their plans changed."

"What caused the plans to change?" demanded Hermione. "Tell me."

Kronecker swallowed and winced. "Bellatrix Black. The Hungarian Minister told her about the League wanting to gain power, so they had him assassinated instead."

The brunette released some of the pressure she had been exerting on his neck with her wand, such was her shock.

"Wait…what?" she said, startled. "He turned to Bellatrix Lestrange of all people?"

"Yes, he believed that because of her work she was the only person he could turn to," said Kronecker.

Hermione's mind was once more racing furiously as she tried to compute this startling piece of information.

"Hang on," she said, suddenly, "the Hungarian Minister was assassinated? He died in an accident with his Abraxan."

The Head Auror shook his head. "It was made to look like that, but the League were behind it. As soon as he told Black he as good as signed his own Death Certificate."

"But why?" asked Hermione, confused. "Why would telling her cause the League to change their plans? And since when has she been Black?"

Before Kronecker could offer a response, the whole building shook violently. It was as if an earthquake had hit the building. Bangs and crashes were sounding everywhere, and more worryingly, there were also screams. There was another loud bang and it caused Hermione to fall off Kronecker, who immediately scrambled to his feet and ran to the door. The brunette made to cast a spell at him, but one of the bookcases separated from the wall and with a sickening sound, fell right on top of Kronecker.

Hermione get up to her feet and ran from the room. She reached the door and was immediately knocked back against a wall as floods of people were running down the corridors. They were all heading for the lifts and the brunette desperately tried telling them not to use it.

"No, don't," she shouted. "It's not safe."

There was no use. The panicked crowds were fighting to get into the elevators, despite Hermione's yelling and she had to watch horrified as an explosion rang through the building and the cables holding the lift were severed. The people inside screamed as it plummeted down. The brunette raced to where the lift had been moments before and she flung out her wand, trying desperately to save anyone she could.

A spell exploded just above her head and she flipped around to see a figure dressed completely in black. It was a man she didn't recognise, and Hermione was about to aim her own spell at him, when he held his hands up in surrender.

"Apologies, I did not realise it was you," said the man.

Too stunned to offer a response, Hermione watched as the man sped off down the corridor, attacking Austrian Ministry employees as he went.

"What the…?" murmured the brunette, but there was no time to ponder what had just happened.

More bangs and screams reached her ears from the floors below. Hermione looked down the lift shaft and shook her head at the stupid thought now crossing her mind.

"The situations I get myself in," she muttered.

Taking a breath to calm herself, she did the very thing she would have told Harry and Ron not too: she jumped down the now empty lift shaft. Before she hit the lift at the bottom she used a Cushioning Charm and landed softly on top of the fallen lift. She was relieved to see that her spell had caught it in time and it appeared to be without a dent. Blasting a hole in the lift below her, and hoping there was no one still in there, Hermione jumped through the hole she had made.

The doors to the lift had been forced open and the brunette could see the carnage that awaited her. The whole of the entrance floor was a battle ground. All over the room, Austrian wizards and witches were fighting against figures dressed all in black, exactly the same as the man who had fired a spell at Hermione.

Without pause the brunette joined the fight. She wasn't quite sure which side to be on, not knowing who in the hall was a member of the League and who was an innocent. The figures in black, who had clearly attacked the Austrian Ministry, were the most likely to be the League, but then why did they not kill her? Why did Kronecker seem to be completely shocked by the attack as well?

Realising that this was not the time to ponder questions, Hermione ducked as a spell narrowly flew over her head. This was getting out of hand. Not knowing who to trust, or who was a member of the League was disconcerting. Deciding that the best course of action was to protect everyone who was hurt, Hermione dived into action.

She rushed to the side of an injured witch or was clutching her side. Her hand was covered in blood and it was pouring out of a deep wound. Casting a quick healing spell to close the injury, Hermione then dragged her out of the way and looked around for the next person to help. People were falling all around her, but it was clear that the Austrians were not strong enough nor was there enough of them to fight off the figures in black.

Hermione saw three figures in black surrounding an Austrian wizard and rushed to help. She deftly disarmed two of them before they even realised what was going on. The third, a woman, turned to face the brunette, with her wand raised. Hermione was prepared for a spell to be cast, but the woman had a sudden look of recognition and lowered her wand, albeit begrudgingly.

"You are off-limits, Miss Granger," shouted the woman, above the noise of the wand fights going on around the room.

There was no chance for any more conversation as the man who had been cowering hit the woman with his own spell. She fell with a grunt onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Puzzled at yet another person refusing to engage in a duel with her, Hermione turned and ran off to find someone else who needed help.

Before she could even decide who to head to next, an explosion stronger than any of the others ripped through the building. Hermione felt the rush of heat and ran to duck behind some fallen debris as stone flew across the room from the destroyed wall. Sunlight streamed in from outside and another figure in black strode into the hall. The sounds of fighting ceased as this newcomer strode arrogantly into the centre of the room. Hermione felt her mouth drop open and a wave of anger rushed through her body.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione stared at the woman who had haunted her nightmares. However, this was not the woman that the brunette remembered. There was not the fire of insanity shining in her eyes, nor was there the lingering effects of Azkaban visible on her face. Her skin was back to its normal colour, no longer grey, and her eyes were not sunken into her head.

"This is a warning," shouted Bellatrix, to everyone still conscious. "Your Ministry has been engaged with a group who wish for nothing more or less than returning the Wizarding World to what it was like in the times of Grindelwald and Voldemort. I am aware of my own past mistakes with the latter, so I am here to tell you, do not make the same mistake I did all those decades ago. Your Ministry wants to join forces with a group known only as the League. They seek to destroy our very way of life and I will not allow it. This is my warning to your Ministry. Side with the League and this will be your new reality. I will not rest until they are destroyed along with anyone who supports them."

Bellatrix raised a hand and all the figures in black disapparated. The dark-haired witch turned to leave but caught sight of Hermione. Her mouth formed an 'o' and quickly turned into a smirk. Then, astonishingly, she winked.

"Miss Granger," she said with a nod of the head.

Without another word, Bellatrix turned and walked back out the hole she had created. Every face in the room turned to look at Hermione and she had the sudden feeling that she had to leave, quickly.

Hermione raced back to the International Portkey station. The only saving grace was that the attack on the Ministry had only just happened so there was unlikely to be anyone chasing after her. She grabbed the first Portkey back to London and was thankful when her feet landed safely back in her own country.

She hurried out into the streets and headed straight for Andy's. The brunette needed to tell her friend exactly what had happened and only hoped that the mention of Bellatrix wouldn't annoy Andy too much.

With a crack, Hermione landed outside Andy's house, but before she could even walk up the driveway wizards appeared from everywhere with their wands raised. She immediately recognised them as Aurors from her own Ministry.

"Let's not make this anymore difficult than it needs to be, Miss Granger," said Septimus Cypher, coming into view.

"What are you talking about?" spat Hermione. She really did hate this man.

"You're under arrest," replied Cypher, smirking.

Before she could even react, Aurors came and bound her hands behind her back and relieved her of her wand.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted the brunette, struggling against the restraints. "Murder of who? Wait until Euphemia hears about this."

Cypher raised an eyebrow. "So that's how you're going to play it then? Euphemia can't help you and you know it."

"What? Why?" Hermione didn't like the way the Aurors were looking at her. Cypher was one thing, but some of these men she knew and they wouldn't have reason to look at her in the same way he did. Something wasn't right.

"Hermione Granger, you are under arrest for the murder of Simeon Lock," said Cypher, the smile he now gave her causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. "Your boss is good, but she's not goo enough to save you from a murder charge."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Now let the fun begin! Thank you for reading this little story of mine and I hope you continue to enjoy. I'm off to Prague tomorrow morning for a few days but wanted to post this first. Have a great week everyone. Disclaimer: All characters (except for those you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione had been led to the heart of the Department of Magical Law-Enforcement and left in yet another interrogation room. This time, however, she was chained and the door spelled to prevent her escaping. Her mind was racing with what Cypher had just told her. He knew that Lock had been killed, but how? Unless…Who had been the wizard, or witch, who cast the spell that did kill Lock.

With a horrified thought, the brunette now began to kick her brain into overdrive. Lock had been killed whilst she had been talking to him about the existence of the League. She hadn't seen who had cast the spell, but if Cypher knew he had been killed, and that Lock had been with Hermione at the time, then it was entirely possible that Cypher could have been the man who cast the Killing Curse. Before Hermione could comprehend the severity of the situation, she now found herself in, the door to the room opened and Cypher came in. What surprised Hermione more was who he was accompanied with.

"Euphemia?" said the brunette, slightly astonished to see her boss.

Immediately Hermione knew it was bad; never before had she seen Euphemia looking so grave.

"Madam Granger, you have been arrested for the murder of Simeon Lock," said Cypher, trying and failing to hide a smirk. "Madam Rowle has insisted on being here to represent you, such is your right as an employee of this Ministry."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," interjected Euphemia, with a face like thunder. "On what basis have you even arrested my employee?"

"All in good time, Euphemia," said Cypher, slyly. "Now Madam Granger, what was your relationship with Simeon Lock?"

Realising there was little point in trying to operate in her normal way when she got in situations like this, Hermione sighed and fought to not roll her eyes.

"I first met Simeon as part of an investigation I carried out in my role as an Unspeakable," growled the brunette. "He was my informant and helped me to close an investigation."

"And why were you spotted with him mere moments before he was murdered?" asked Cypher.

Hermione shared a look with Euphemia, who simply nodded for the brunette to continue.

"I wanted his information about a case that was given to me by Euphemia. I went to a pub that I know he frequents and waited for him to emerge. Luckily there seemed to have been a report which required Magical Law Enforcement to attend and Lock tried escaping out the back. I grabbed him and apparated a short distance away from there," explained Hermione.

"Ah, yes, now my understanding is that you talked to Lock for some time," smirked Cypher. "What, may I ask, was that about?"

"You know full well, what it was about," snapped Euphemia. "You were given the information, which Madam Granger received from an anonymous source. She went to this Lock fellow in order to gain some clarity on all the information she had gained."

"I am merely trying to be thorough with my _investigation_." He stressed the word to her and kept a smug look on his face as he turned to face Hermione again. "Now, where were we? Lock answered the questions you had, did he?"

The brunette opened her mouth to tell Cypher exactly what Lock had told her about the League, but at the last second, she caught sight if Euphemia, who gave Hermione a slight shake of the head, whilst staring determinedly at the table in front of her.

"No…no he didn't know anything and was of no use to me," lied the brunette. "We were just about finished when someone fired a Killing Curse, which hit Lock. That's the person who killed him, not me."

"There was someone else there?" said Cypher. "That's your defence?"

Hermione suddenly felt nervous. There was a look in his eye, a triumphant one, that made her feel as if things were not going to go her way.

"What do you mean by that, Cypher?" growled Euphemia. "If that's what she says happened, then that's what happened."

"Not quite, Madam Rowle." Again, there was another smirk on the Head Auror's face. "You see, there is a witness to the entire crime. Someone who is a highly-trusted member of the Wizarding Community and their version of events differs from Madam Granger's greatly."

"What?" shouted Hermione. "That's impossible."

"Unfortunately for you, it's not," smirked Cypher. "He has already provided us with his sworn statement of events."

"You and I both know that it is merely his word against Hermione's, whoever he is anyway," snapped Euphemia. "And there's no way that would stand up in a court of law. Now Madam Granger returned to me after the events with Mr Lock and she told me the exact same version of events that she has told us today. Not to mention she is an exemplary employee and servant of this Ministry."

"Oh, have I not mentioned the other piece of evidence we have?" said Cypher, with mock innocence. "Madam Granger, can you please identify this wand for me?"

He waved his hand and in front of the brunette appeared a wand she recognised as one of her spares. It was stored in the secret compartment within her house. How had Cypher gotten his hands on it?

"But…but…that's mine," stammered Hermione, gobsmacked. "It's been locked away in my study. How have you got it?"

"This was found in a search of your home," stated Cypher, simply.

"You searched my house!" shouted the brunette, fury rushing through her body. "You had no right."

Cypher had that smug expression back and Hermione wanted nothing more than to curse it off his stupid face.

"Actually, Madam Granger, I had every right to ask for your house to be searched," he said. "It was a part of my investigation. Now, what is interesting, is that when you look at the last spell cast with this wand, it was the Killing Curse. Now can you explain that one to me, please?"

"I…I…" Hermione felt her chest tighten in that way that told her she was in trouble.

It made no sense. That wand had been locked away and she had not used it for quite some time, maybe even years. Besides, she had never even cast the Killing Curse with it. What was happening? Hermione looked desperately to Euphemia for help, but the older woman looked just as helpless as the brunette felt.

"Well, I think that says it all," said Cypher, a dark look in his eyes. "Because of your role as an Unspeakable and the Portkey risk you are, it has been decided that you are to be remanded in Azkaban prison until the time of your trial."

"Wh…what?" Hermione felt sick.

It was like someone had turned the sound off in the room. The brunette knew that Cypher and Euphemia were talking, they may have even been arguing judging by the body language, but there was no sound.

She was being sent to Azkaban…for murder.

Euphemia brought Hermione back to her senses by grabbing hold of the brunette's shoulders and giving her a shake.

"Hermione? Hermione?" shouted the older woman. "Don't start losing it now."

"I'm…I'm being sent to…to Azkaban," stammered Hermione, still in a slight daze.

Looking around, it appeared that Cypher had left the room.

"I ordered him out of here, to give us a moment before…" Euphemia trailed off as both women knew what came after. "Listen to me, Hermione, we are not going to give up now."

"They have evidence, Euphemia," argued the brunette. "A witness. My wand."

The older woman shook her head. "We can still fight it. The witness is easily dealt with, it's just his word against yours and the wand, well we can argue that you left it behind in your house, so anyone could have got hold of it and cast the spell."

"But the evidence all together doesn't look great," moaned Hermione. "Any jury will see those two pieces of evidence and agree with whatever story Cypher spins."

"Not necessarily," said Euphemia. "Now, I will work my hardest for you. I can't stop him taking you to…that place, but I will do everything in my power to get you out again. I have to ask you one question, and I know the answer you will give me, so I apologise for having to ask it: did you kill Simeon Lock?"

"No" snapped Hermione, giving her boss a glare for the first time since she had met her. "I can't believe you would really ask me that."

"I'm sorry," said Euphemia, hanging her head slightly. "I just needed to know for sure, because if you did, we could have worked something out."

The door opened and an Auror came in. "I've come to escort Madam Granger to Azkaban."

With a grim expression, Euphemia turned and grasped Hermione by the shoulders. "Listen to me, you can do this. It's not as bad as it used to be and I will see to it that you are looked after properly. I will go to the Minister now and argue your case and the ridiculousness of Cypher's case."

The Auror cleared his throat, so Euphemia shot him a look that would make any man quiver.

"Thank you, for everything," murmured Hermione.

She was trying to stay strong, but as the Auror grasped her by her upper arm, she felt her resolve weaken slightly. Knowing that Cypher was going to be smugly watching her be escorted out of his department and off to the most feared prison in the world, Hermione fixed a harsh, cold look on her face.

All the Aurors outside, working in the offices, stopped their conversations to watch the Golden Girl be led off to await her trial for murder. Hermione forced herself to stare dead ahead of her and focus on something else, but before she reached the end of the Auror department the brunette spotted him emerging from a room that she knew the Aurors used for taking official statements.

"Hold it," said an Auror, approaching the man holding Hermione's arm. "The boss isn't done taking the witness' statement."

Before anyone could do anything, the door opened and Cypher emerged. Hermione's mouth fell open and she felt like crying when she saw who was behind him.

Ron.

"You've done the right thing, Weasley." Cypher was saying reassuringly. "No one is above the law and you have served this Ministry well by showing the resolve you have. Oh, Madam Granger."

He turned to face Hermione with a glint in his eye.

"Ron?" gasped the brunette.

The red head couldn't look her in the eye. He stared resolutely at the floor.

Ron was the witness who had lied and said Hermione had killed Lock. Why? Why would he do that? She hadn't murdered Cypher, so why was Ron saying she was? It didn't make sense. Hermione wanted to run, wanted to escape from this nightmare where one of her best friend's would betray her like this, but the hand gripping her arm tightly told her there was no running away.

Cypher had clearly planned this. He wanted Hermione to see who the witness was, wanted her to know that it was Ron who had betrayed her. She felt a roar bubble in her throat and let it escape.

"How could you?" she shouted at Ron. "I didn't kill Lock and you know it! Why? Why would you do this Ron? After everything we've been through."

For the first time the red head looked at her. His face was completely devoid of emotion, he just stared at her with a defiant look and his teeth gritted tightly.

"No one is above the law," he murmured quietly. "You can't get away with what you've done."

Hermione tried to lunge at him, but the Aurors gripped her tightly. Ron, quite rightly, looked terrified and stepped back. Good. He should be afraid of her. The brunette fought with everything she had. Her single thought was to get at Ron and hurt him as much as possible for this betrayal.

Cypher was shouting at his Aurors. Euphemia was shouting at Cypher. Ron was staring at Hermione with a resolute look in his eyes. Hermione was just trying to get at Ron. The ground was beginning to crack around her feet as raw magic burst free as a result of her anger. The Aurors who were now holding her where shouting and struggling to keep a hold of her.

The last thing Hermione saw was Ron's face then everything went dark.

XXXXX

When Hermione woke up it only took her a second to realise where she was. Even though it had been changed since the end of the war, there was nothing that could alter the atmosphere in Azkaban.

She groaned and rubbed the back of her head, pulling herself into a sitting position. Whoever had dropped her off at the prison had seemingly just thrown her into a cell and left the brunette there. Glancing around, Hermione realised that she had been dumped into a holding cell, one of the ones used for new prisoners before they were placed in their own cell. It had no bed or window. The interior decorator had clearly not wanted to waste money on paint, so the entire room was black and incredibly cold. Hermione shivered slightly and winced as she adjusted her position on the cold, hard floor.

The sound of metal grating told her that the door to the room was being unlocked. Sure enough, it swung open, the old hinges creaking in the way that only prison doors seemed to sound. The warden of the prison stepped into the room and inwardly Hermione groaned as she realised that only a short while ago she had been walking through this prison with him.

"Ah, you're awake," smirked the warden, as he came into the room. "I must say I find myself surprised to be hosting one of the Golden Trio in my prison."

"Not as surprised as me," muttered Hermione, wincing as she got to her feet.

The warden remained at the door, staring at her in a way that caused the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck to stand on end.

"Now, I sincerely hope that you are not looking for any special treatment whilst you are here," said the warden. "You are a murderer and you will be treated as one."

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty," spat the brunette.

At this he threw his head back and laughed. "As if. You are guilty as sin. It's about time someone brought you down a few pegs, it was a long time coming in my opinion. You always were a jumped-up madam and now you've got your just reward: a lifetime in this prison."

"There's going to be a trial, you idiot," snapped Hermione. "There will be a trial, I will be found not guilty, because that's what I am and then I'm coming for you."

He laughed again and the brunette caught a glimpse of a slight deranged look in his eyes. "You are never getting out of here. Cypher is going to make sure of that."

Stepping away from the door, two guards entered and grasped Hermione by her arms. With more force than was necessary they dragged the brunette along the corridors and into the Maximum-Security Wing of Azkaban.

"I'm on remand," screamed Hermione. "I shouldn't be placed here."

"Now, that's where you're wrong," laughed the warden. "Cypher's orders are that you are to be held here until your trial."

The two guards threw the brunette into another cell. Before she could even offer a word of protest, they flicked their wands and changed her clothes to that of an Azkaban uniform. It was a simple grey dress and no shoes. Without saying a word, the two guards left, leaving Hermione with just the warden. He stepped closer, close enough for the brunette to smell the alcohol on his breath and count the veins in his bloodshot eyes.

"You are to remain here," growled the warden. "Cypher is going to see to it that you are found guilty of murder and then you will stay here for the rest of your miserable life and be mine to do with as I please."

Hermione did not want to even imagine what that last part meant. What made her angrier was that this warden and Cypher clearly thought she was guilty and were determined to prove it. The brunette hadn't felt this helpless in a long time.

"But…I'm…I'm not guilty," stammered Hermione.

The warden raised a filthy hand and brushed it against her cheek. "Oh, we know, don't you worry." The brunette's eyes flew open at this admission and he smirked at her look of alarm. "We know you aren't guilty, but you are too much of a danger to keep around. If only you hadn't continued looking into the League, we wouldn't have had to take such drastic action. You've only got yourself to blame for this,"

"You will never get away with this," snarled Hermione. "Never."

"Oh, but we will," smirked the warden. "There is no one to save you. Cypher will see to it you're found guilty. He will make sure there is more evidence. The boss wants you gone, so gone you will be. The League will not be stopped this time. We have worked too hard and too long for you to interfere."

Hermione felt sick. How had she not seen this coming?

"Kingsley will stop this…" she began, but the warden cut across her.

"The Minister will do nothing," he spat, bits of saliva hitting Hermione in the face. "He is powerless to stop us. It's been years of us all whispering in his ear, you think he will stop listening now. There are far more of us than you realise. Cypher will stop you and when the time comes, we will kill you, I'm very good at getting rid of any problems the League has in this prison."

He was talking about Umbridge and the others. The warden had been responsible for their deaths. Of course! Hermione kicked herself that she hadn't realised the League would have had a presence in Azkaban to ensure those League members incarcerated didn't talk.

"Why not kill me straight away?" asked the brunette.

"Where would be the fun in that," replied the warden. "Besides, if we killed you straight away then there would be an investigation. This way, no one will care when you die in Azkaban after being given a life sentence."

Laughing once more, the warden turned and left, making sure to slam the cell door shut behind him.

Hermione sat on the floor and felt a wave of nausea hit. The League had beaten her.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Hope you all continue to enjoy and thank you for supporting this story. I love reading your reviews and PMs- they honestly make me so happy. This is one of the longest chapters I've written for this story so far, so here's hoping it's a good one. Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Never before had Hermione felt so defeated. Even when she had spent months on the run with Harry, hiding in some of the wildest and unfriendly places, she had never felt despair like this.

Ron's betrayal hurt her the most. She knew that she wasn't guilty and she was being set up, but the fact that the redhead was knowingly going along with it hurt her more than any spell or curse could. His testimony would really put the nail in the coffin and silence any who thought that Hermione might in any way be innocent of the crime she was being accused of. Ron was a member of the Golden Trio, after all, and an Auror to boot, that was without mentioning how people viewed him as a war hero.

The brunette groaned inwardly as she considered the articles that Rita Skeeter would no doubt write. Her chest actually hurt as Hermione contemplated the lies that were being spread about her in the newspapers and magazines. Would any of them defend her? Try to protest her innocence? She knew she was losing it when even the thought of the Quibbler printing a supportive article brought hope to her. But she knew the reality, there was no hope. The League had won.

These thoughts consumed Hermione as she passed away the time sat in her cell. The only time she was broken from the well of depression being created in her mind was when the warden came to gloat about the League's victory over her. He had the same sneer on his face every time, as he taunted Hermione through the bars of her new home. She would try and ignore him to begin with, but in the end her patience would snap and Hermione would launch at the bars trying desperately to wipe that sneer of his face, but to no avail. The warden always stepped back and out of reach, then walking off laughing about how pathetic the great Hermione Granger really was.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she had been in the prison. There were no windows to her cell, just the three walls and a cell door. Most of her time was spent lying down on the hard bed, if you could call it that, staring at the ceiling. What she hated most about the prison was the way it made her feel as if she was losing who she was. Before in moments of boredom, the brunette would go over a magical theory or two to try and pass the time. Now, Hermione would struggle to grasp any of it, before slipping into melancholy and struggling to find a way out. At that point she would usually roll over and try to sleep it off, but even in her dreams there was no escape. She had lost count of the number of times she had woken in a cold sweat after being chased by Cypher and a faceless figure, whilst Ron taunted her about how she was a murderer.

The creaking of the door to the wing of the prison she was in meant that the warden was probably coming for another opportunity to gloat. Rolling onto her side to face the wall, Hermione braced herself for whatever insults he was going to deliver today.

"Aw, don't be like that, love," sneered the warden, pretending to sound disappointed. "I always look forward to our little chats. Come now, don't tell me we've broken you already."

When there was no response from Hermione, he banged loudly on the cell door. Once that would have made her jump, but now it had little effect. This served only to make him angrier.

"It's only been two weeks and you've snapped already. You're more pathetic than I thought, Granger," snarled the warden. "Cypher bet me that you would last at least a month. Guess that bastard owes me 10 Galleons."

So, it had been two weeks. That was not as long as it had felt like to the brunette. It seemed to her like months had passed.

"What does it feel like then, to be on the other side of the law and have everyone know that you are a dirty murderer?" He was trying to goad her into her usual reaction, but Hermione couldn't find the energy this time to even entertain the thought of trying to attack him. He banged on the bars again, trying to make her flinch, but failing. "Maybe I'll slip you down to the Dementors, that ought to liven you up. No one would even care, do you know that? I could get you down there and no one would know."

"Try it and see what I do to you," said a voice.

Hermione flipped over so quickly at the person who had just entered that she nearly fell off the bed. The brunette would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Euphemia?" croaked Hermione, her voice struggling to be heard owing to its lack of use.

"I'm here," murmured the older woman, coming into view.

Without any hesitation, Euphemia strode towards the cell door and crouched down grasping the bars. After giving the brunette the once over, the older woman stood to her full height and turned on the warden.

"If I hear that Madam Granger has gone anywhere near the Dementors, then not even Cypher will be able to protect you from me. Is that clear?" Euphemia shot a look at the warden that made his knees visibly shake. "You don't need to respond," she carried on. "A nod will suffice to show your understanding."

The warden quickly nodded his head and then scowled in annoyance at how submissive he had suddenly become."

"You can go," stated Euphemia, simply to the warden.

"This prisoner is not entitled to any visitors," he snapped.

Euphemia fixed him with a stony glare and he stepped back, somewhat alarmed. "This prisoner, as you called her, is here on remand. Therefore, she is absolutely allowed visitors. Innocent until proven guilty, or have we completely entered the Dark Ages again? For your sake, I hope that you have not been withholding Madam Granger's rights whilst she is on remand here. Cypher may be sending his minions out to try and prove her guilt, but until that trial she has rights which must be adhered to, or I will remove you from your post before you can say Dementor. Now, kindly remove yourself from my presence and go and annoy someone else."

For a moment, it looked like the warden was going to argue. Hermione privately thought that would be suicide, but he seemed to change his mind and scurried off with a glare aimed at Euphemia. The older woman waited until she heard the clang of the wing door closing before turning to face the brunette. Hermione half-jumped, half-fell off her bed in her effort to get to the door. Euphemia grasped the brunette's hands tightly and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner," murmured Euphemia.

"That's alright," croaked Hermione, who quickly cleared her throat in an effort to get her voice working properly again. "I know you must have been busy."

Euphemia nodded. "Very. I've been looking into your case as best I can, but Cypher has been putting roadblocks in the way and unfortunately, he has the Minister's ear more than I do at this present moment. Rest assured, though, I am doing everything to try and prove your innocence."

Hermione smiled weakly. "It doesn't look good from where I am." Euphemia said nothing and that told the brunette all she needed to know. "Listen there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" said the older witch.

"It's the warden," explained Hermione. "He was the one who saw to it that Umbridge and the others died in here. He's a member of the League."

"You're sure?" said Euphemia, looking shocked. "He…he told you that?"

"Yep. He said that Cypher was going to make sure I went down for murder and that the League wasn't going to be stopped. He then told me that he helped the League get rid of the others that were held here, before they could become a problem."

The older witch was biting her bottom lip. "Well, that is not a complete surprise, I suppose."

They fell into silence. It felt somewhat reassuring for Hermione to have her boss there. If it wasn't for the bars, the brunette could almost feel like it was the two them going over a case in Euphemia's office

"Why did Ron do it?" the brunette said, finally voicing the one question she had been asking herself over and over.

"Sorry?" replied Euphemia, coming out of her thoughts.

"Ron…why did he do it?" repeated Hermione.

"I don't know," sighed the older woman. "He's not under the influence of any curse or potion. The Auror Office has enchantments that would get rid of any curse, even the Imperius Curse and I may have slipped an antidote into his morning coffee and he's still saying the same thing."

"So, he really has betrayed me then?" Hermione couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. She had clung onto the possibility of Ron being under the influence of something, anything and now hearing that he wasn't…

"Don't lose hope, Hermione," murmured Euphemia. "We might still find something."

"A miracle?" replied the brunette, giving a humourless laugh. "Face it, Euphemia, unless something drastic happens there is no way I can prove my innocence. Ron's testimony is going to make sure I go down for a long time."

"There must be a way," said the older witch.

"Only if we find out the real murderer," whispered Hermione. "We both know I didn't do it, so that leaves the only option as us trying to find the real murderer and I'm stuck in here."

"It must have been done on Cypher's orders," muttered Euphemia, more to herself than the brunette. "Otherwise, how would he even know what happened with you and Lock."

Hermione suddenly gripped the bars hard enough to turn her knuckles white. "Ron. What did his statement say? Do you know?"

Euphemia blinked rapidly as she strained to think. "I did sneakily see it. He said that he saw you chatting with Lock and then the two of you started arguing. He said that he saw you pull out your wand and hit Lock with the Killing Curse and then you disapparated."

"But that's impossible," said Hermione. "The wand that Cypher pulled out when he was interrogating me, I haven't used it in months. It's been in my house and…" The brunette suddenly gasped in sudden realisation. "Ron! Ron knew where I kept my wands. I never hid that fact from him, because…well…I didn't think I needed to. Got that a bit wrong, didn't I?"

The older witch looked confused. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"I think Ron had something to do with it," replied Hermione. "What he said in his statement is true, I did start arguing with Lock and then the Killing Curse came, but it wasn't from me. How would Ron even know unless he was there."

"You think Ron killed Lock?" said Euphemia.

"He might not have killed him, but he knows who did, otherwise how else would he be able to retell events? Ron was never very good at lying. How could he avoid being caught in a lie? He would give the truth, at least the vast majority of it, and then change one or two details. Ron was either there and witnessed the whole thing, or he was there and was the one to do it. He is the only one that knows where I keep my spare wands. Well him and Harry, but there's no way he would do what Ron has done."

"This…this is crazy, Hermione," murmured Euphemia. "And we have no way to prove it, but…it's a start. Let me look into it and I'll see what I can dig up. It might be that we can prove that Ron doesn't have an alibi for the time of the murder and that one of your neighbours can place him at your house. If we have both of those then we might be able to push for reasonable doubt."

For the first time in a while, Hermione had hope. She looked at Euphemia and felt that hope begin to dwindle slightly. There was something in the older witch's eyes that told the brunette there was more.

"What?" asked Hermione. "What is it?"

Euphemia bit her lip. "We might not have as much time to prove this new theory as we would like."

The brunette began to feel sick. "Why?"

"Your trial…Cypher has managed to persuade Kingsley to bring it forward. It's…it's next week."

"What?" shouted Hermione, getting to her feet and beginning to pace backwards and forwards. "That…that's not possible. Trials are never put forward that quickly."

"I know," murmured Euphemia, trying to sound reassuring. "Cypher told Kingsley that the longer it went on, the more of a problem it would become. The Minister has already seen how much of a circus this has become and he's trying to avoid it getting any worse."

"Let me guess, the Prophet is running a series of cock and bull stories about me and Kingsley doesn't want to take the heat coming his way," spat Hermione.

"That…might be part of it," agreed the older witch, reluctantly. "Just stay strong. I'm going to go to the Minister right now and tell him our theory. There's no evidence and he will tell me that, but he's got to realise that this is just not something you are capable of. Leave it with me, Hermione."

Euphemia stood up to leave and Hermione suddenly felt a strong urge to scream at the older witch to not leave her alone. This must have shown on the brunette's face.

"Stay strong, Hermione. This isn't over yet," murmured Euphemia.

With a final sympathetic glance, the older witch turned and left, once more leaving Hermione alone with only her despair for company.

XXXXX

The thought that Ron might actually be more involved than she previously consumed Hermione over the next few days. The more she thought about it, the angrier the brunette got. How dare he?! After everything she and Ron had been through, for the red head to do this to her made Hermione sick. She thought he was her friend and now… Try as she might the brunette was struggling to stay positive.

Euphemia hadn't been back in contact since they had discussed the possibility of Ron being involved. Hermione didn't need to be told that that meant the older witch's conversation with the Minister had done nothing to help the brunette's cause.

One upside of Euphemia's visit had been that the warden had left her alone. Hermione had half-expected him to come back and gloat after Euphemia left, but it had been days and there was no sign of him. Although it was nice to not be taunted through her cell door every day, it meant that Hermione had been without human contact and conversation for a while. The silence was suffocating.

The clanking of the wing door opening interrupted Hermione's latest thoughts on revenge against Ron and the League. The brunette was even more shocked when she saw who it was that came to her cell door.

"Andy!" said Hermione, in a hoarse voice.

The older witch knelt down at the bars and grasped at the brunette's outstretched hand. "I'm here. I'm here now."

Seeing her friend caused Hermione to burst into tears. It was all too overwhelming.

"I…I missed you," sobbed the brunette, struggling to form any words.

"Shhh, it's alright," murmured Andy, trying to sooth the crying girl. "I would have been here sooner, but the warden has been blocking me from coming. It was only when I visited Euphemia at the Ministry and caused a scene in the Atrium that I was finally allowed to come here."

That news didn't shock Hermione, she wouldn't put it past the warden to try and cause her more misery. What did surprise her was that Euphemia hadn't checked Hermione's visitors' rights.

"You're here now," said the brunette. "If I'd known you were coming, I would have cleaned up a bit and brought out the good china."

Even her usual attempts at humour fell flat.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Andy. "But, listen, everything will be fine tomorrow, okay. You mustn't worry."

The brunette frowned and then it dawned on her. "My trial. My trial is tomorrow isn't it?"

"Er, yes," replied the older witch, frowning herself. "Wait, has no one told you?"

"Euphemia mentioned it when she was here a few days ago," said Hermione.

Andy looked troubled. "Why the hell are you only having it confirmed by me? You should have been told days ago. I thought you had been."

Hermione shook her head. "To be honest, I've been a bit preoccupied with other things."

"Really? Like what?" asked Andy, with a look of disbelief.

"I…" Hermione opened her mouth to respond and then shut it again.

The sound of footsteps reached her ears and she just knew that it was the warden finally returning for a gloating session. Sure enough, he came sauntering into view a moment later, although he was sneering less than normal.

"Apologies, Madam Tonks," he muttered, bowing although making it look like he'd rather spit at Andy. "I'm afraid your time is up for visitation. I've come to escort you back out."

"Have you indeed?" Andy shot a dark look at the warden and returned her attention to Hermione. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't lose hope, everything will be alright in the end."

"Madam Tonks," interrupted the warden.

With a last reassuring look, the older witch stood up and, without looking at the warden, walked off. The warden waited a moment, until he was sure Andy was out of earshot and faced Hermione.

"Only a few hours and you will be my latest permanent resident," he sneered. "I will take great pleasure in closing your cell door tomorrow and I will make sure that the only time it's opened after that, is when the League are ready for you to die in here."

He turned and left. Hermione crept back to her bed and crawled onto it. Hugging her knees to her chest, she finally felt defeated.

The warden didn't come back and soon enough she heard the shuffling of feet that signalled the guard change. Something felt different though.

Hermione couldn't put her finger on it, but there seemed to be something in the air. After a while, she sat up. It was becoming stronger, whatever it was. The hairs on Hermione's arms were tingling and a thrill rushed through her body.

Before she could contemplate what it was an explosion rocked its way through the building. Stone and debris went flying and a cloud of smoke filled the entire wing. There were groans and shouts from somewhere in the wing, whether guard or inmate she couldn't tell. The explosion had sent up a wave of dust meaning Hermione couldn't see at all. Carefully, the brunette slid off her bed and crept to the cell door, straining to see what was going on. Squinting, she could see figures moving in the murky gloom.

There were more bangs and shouts. Hermione flinched as two guards came racing past her cell. Spells were cast and the same guards were sent flying. The brunette scrambled backwards. Another bang made her jump and she flinched again as the cell door crashed to the floor. Two figures, dressed all in black and with their faces covered, emerged from the haze. One of them raised their wand and muttered a _Lumos_. Hermione was briefly blinded at the bright lights she was now unaccustomed to.

"It's her," muttered the figure holding the lit wand.

"Well, grab her then," ordered the other, who was looking towards the door to the wing. "Hurry! We haven't got all day and I wouldn't put it past this warden to release a few Dementors to try and stop us."

Without a wand, Hermione felt a hand grasp her arm and tug. She tried fighting back, not knowing who these people were. A third figure appeared, a man judging by his size.

"You got her then?" he asked.

"Yep," replied the one who had hold of Hermione. "Stop struggling will you," he said as the brunette fought to be free of his grip.

The figure who had just appeared seemed to be in charge. "Listen, Madam Granger, we are here to help you. Your trial tomorrow has been fixed, you are not going to get a fair one and the League are going to make sure you end up in here. We've been sent to get you out, now please stop fighting us."

Hermione hesitated. There were bangs and the door to the wing crashed open.

"The guards are here," shouted someone from the gloom. "We have to leave now!"

Deciding that there was no hope if she stayed, Hermione threw caution to the wind and got up. Her legs struggled to support her weight, but the man holding her wrapped a supportive arm around her waist.

"Smart choice, Granger," he muttered. He turned to the others. "Now can we get out of here."

All three men turned and Hermione found herself being half-dragged, half-carried down the wing, away from the main entrance. She wanted to ask where she was going, but thought better of it. Spells and curses were flying everywhere in the haze that still filled the corridor. The brunette guessed that magic had to be involved, otherwise it would have dissipated by now. A curse cracked the wall above her head and Hermione nearly stumbled, but one of the men grabbed her arm to keep her steady and he too now dragged her down the corridor.

Wind touched her face and Hermione saw a gaping hole in the wall. Through it she could see more holes in several walls until at the end she could see light. Whoever these men were they had just blasted there way into the centre of Azkaban prison and she was the only one they were leading out.

Realising there was a time and place to try and contemplate what was going on, Hermione pushed all thoughts aside and let her training take over. With one figure in front and two behind, the brunette scrambled through the holes blasted in the walls, crossing corridor after corridor. The light she could see was getting closer and closer. Another spell whizzed past her ear and a shout meant that one of the figures behind her had fallen. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw that there was only one left running behind her. Following them were guards, firing spells at Hermione and her two remaining rescuers.

They reached the final hole and Hermione felt the ocean breeze fresh on her face. The two figures stopped and glanced over.

"Right," said the one who had been following the brunette. "Take her and go. I'll hold them off for as long as I can, but you have to get her out of here."

The other man nodded. "Brace yourself, Madam Granger."

Before Hermione could even ask for what, the man grabbed her and jumped out of the hole. The brunette wanted to scream, but she couldn't. All she could see below her were rocks and the waves crashing against them. At the final moment, there was a tug behind her navel and the waves and the rocks disappeared.

With a grunt, Hermione landed on grass and breathed in deeply. The sound of spells and the waves was gone. Now there was nothing, only a light breeze.

"Well, that was a close one."

Hermione looked up at the man who had just saved her.

"Th…Thank you," stammered the brunette. "Why though? Why did you all just risk your lives to save me?"

The man pulled off his mask and smiled. "Because you are the one who's going to save us all. Now, head into the cottage. My orders were to get you here, I have got to go and report back to my superiors."

He stood to attention and saluted her, before taking out another Portkey and disappearing.

Hermione was more confused than ever. What the hell was going on? She had just been part of an escape from Azkaban, orchestrated by who knows and had been dropped off in the middle of nowhere by a man she had never met before, who had saluted her. The brunette turned and saw the cottage that her rescuer had been referring to. One of the men saving her had said the trial had been fixed, that the League had made sure of that. So who would have knowledge of the League and the manpower to carry out an escape from the most notorious prison in the Wizarding World.

Euphemia!

It must have been her. She was the only one apart from Andy who Hermione had told about the League. Euphemia was also the only person the brunette knew who had the resources and connections to pull off such a stunt. Feeling relieved to be out of the prison, Hermione practically ran towards the cottage.

Bursting through the door, the brunette saw a fire burning in the hearth and as she breathed in deeply the scent of a delicious dinner came wafting through from the kitchen.

"Euphemia!" called Hermione, ready to hug her boss tightly. "Euphemia!"

A figure emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates of food and Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!"


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally, the moment you've been waiting for. Our two girls finally meet properly for the first time! This is the longest chapter I've written for this story and I hope you enjoy it. I have twisted quite a bit, but we'll see what you think. Thank you for all your support and I know I say that every time, but I do mean it. Enjoy! Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"The one and only," replied the dark-haired witch, smirking. "Now, don't start panicking just because you're meeting the most famous witch in the world."

"You…You…You're the one who broke me out of Azkaban?" asked Hermione, completely gobsmacked by what she was seeing.

"Yep," said Bellatrix, popping the 'p'. "Come and have some food, you must be starving after eating that prison diet. I should know, I lived on that diet for fourteen years."

Hermione was struggling to even process what was going on and continue to stand where she was, utterly taken aback by the entire situation she now found herself in.

"W…Why?" stammered the brunette.

Bellatrix had moved over to the table at the back of the room and gestured to Hermione to join her. "Well I guess it's to really make your time in that hell-hole as miserable as possible."

"No, not the food," interrupted Hermione. "Why did you break me out?"

"You know you ask a lot of questions for someone who should be thanking me," said Bellatrix, putting on a face of mock hurt.

Hermione opened and then closed her mouth again. "You expect me to thank you? You do know what me and the rest of the Wizarding World thinks of you, right?"

"Careful, that's no way to treat your host, especially after all the trouble I went to. Now are you going to sit down and eat, or just annoy me for the whole evening?" Bellatrix stood with her arms folded by the table.

The entire situation was causing a rage of emotions to tumble through the brunette. On the one hand she was more than relieved to be out of Azkaban, but on the other she now found herself in the presence of a woman many people considered pure evil, not to mention a person responsible for the torture and murder of countless individuals.

"You just expect me to sit down and eat dinner with you? Really? After all you've done to people," shouted Hermione, beginning to lose her temper. "You murdered innocent people, you tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, you even tortured me on the floor of your sister's manor and you want me to sit down and pretend you're not the most wanted witch in the world?!"

Bellatrix's face darkened and for a brief moment the brunette actually experienced a small ripple of fear course through her body.

"Wow, tell me what you really think why don't you?" said the dark-haired witch, sarcasm and venom dripping from her words. "Have you ever considered that you might not have been told the entire truth? That not everything is how it was told? You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand, Granger, it only makes you look like an idiot."

That shut Hermione up. She wasn't sure how to respond. What was causing pause in the brunette was that Bellatrix didn't seem to have an ounce of insanity about her. Whenever she had previously seen the dark-haired witch there had always been something about her that spoke of the deranged, an insane mind, and yet at this moment there was nothing about her that seemed anything like the witch Hermione had known and feared. Even Bellatrix's eyes shined clear and bright, the maniacal fire that the brunette remembered shining in her eyes so vividly whilst being tortured on the floor of Malfoy Manor was gone.

Bellatrix sighed and took a deep breath. "Look, why don't you just sit and eat. Clearly, I mean you no harm, otherwise why would I break you out of Azkaban? Sit and eat. I know how much being inside there takes it out of you, even now the Dementors aren't properly used, so recharge and you can ask me anything you want."

For a moment, Hermione considered defying the dark-haired witch and continuing their argument, but her stomach gave a rather loud rumble of hunger and she gave her to the desire for food. It didn't help that it smelt amazing. Giving Bellatrix a suspicious look, Hermione moved and seated herself at the table. Bellatrix's mouth lifted up at the corners as she fought to hold back a smirk.

"And before you say anything, no I haven't poisoned it either. Where would be the sense in that?" muttered the dark-haired witch, trying and failing to avoid rolling her eyes.

Choosing to ignore this last comment, Hermione grabbed a knife and fork and tucked in with gusto. After a pause, Bellatrix seated herself opposite the younger witch and began to eat as well. They fell into an awkward silence, the only sound being the clatter and scrape of the cutlery. Hermione was too hungry to even ask questions and the flavours filling her mouth and the satisfaction she felt at eating a decent meal again, drove all thoughts of questions from her mind.

It didn't take long for her to finish the lot and if she could have licked the plate she would have. Bellatrix merely smirked as she watched the brunette tuck in and once she had finished her own plate, she waved her hand and they disappeared. Hermione showed no sign that she had even noticed the ease with which the dark-haired witch had used wandless magic, but she stored that information away.

"So," said Bellatrix, after the silence got too heavy, "what questions are you going to ask me?"

"I'm sorry for not engaging in conversation," spat Hermione, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Only, I'm sat next to a mass murderer and torturer, so I'm not really sure how to start a conversation with someone like you."

The dark-haired witch mumbled something which Hermione failed to catch.

"Sorry? What?" snapped the brunette, getting more and more angry with each passing minute.

She briefly considered just cursing her rescuer, but Hermione knew that not only was she too weak from her stay in Azkaban, but that Bellatrix was likely to be a lot quicker.

"I'm not responsible for the Longbottoms, or half of what people say I've done," muttered Bellatrix, avoiding eye contact.

Hermione was dumbfounded. If it wasn't for the condition of the Longbottoms and the fact that she was so close to Neville, Hermione might have laughed.

"You expect me to believe that?" she scoffed, folding her arms and glaring at Bellatrix.

The dark-haired witch shook her head. "Honestly, I don't, but it is the truth."

"I heard what happened at your trial," said the brunette. "You never even denied it then, so why on earth should I believe you now?"

"Because I was going to be found guilty no matter what I said," argued Bellatrix. "You think you're the only one to be set up by the League?"

Hermione slammed her mouth shut. Could it be true? She shook her head. No. No, there was just no way Bellatrix Lestrange was innocent.

"Listen," murmured the dark-haired witch, holding up her hands, "I swear I never touched the Longbottoms. I wasn't even there that night. I'm not saying I didn't deserve Azkaban, but I was not guilty of the crime I was imprisoned for."

"You weren't at the scene where the Longbottoms were tortured?" said Hermione, not sure she could even begin to believe what she was hearing. "But, you were arrested there."

Bellatrix shook her head. "I wasn't. I wasn't arrested until the following day. The night it happened I was with my sister. I was telling her that I was leaving Rodolphus and I was planning on getting out of the country. I knew my association with Voldemort guaranteed me a prison cell, so I wanted to escape. I said goodbye to my sister and then left to gather my things from Lestrange Manor. Just as I was about to leave, Rodolphus came home. He looked more deranged than usual and it was clear something had happened. It didn't take long for me to get it out of him. It was the biggest fight we ever had…"

"Wait, you fought with your husband because he tortured the Longbottoms?" interrupted Hermione.

"Yes," replied Bellatrix, simply. "There was no sense to it. Voldemort had gone and it wasn't like the Longbottoms were going to be the key to bringing him back again. I might be many things, but being cold-hearted and hurting innocent people isn't really on my list of hobbies."

The brunette snorted at this. "Yeah, right. You're Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eater and Voldemort's right-hand person."

"Okay, first thing's first, my surname is Black and second I already told you, I never denied that I deserved Azkaban." The dark-haired witch sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead. "Look, I don't expect you to understand, but I did the things I did because I had to."

"Oh, you had to murder people! That makes perfect sense," shouted Hermione.

Bellatrix stood up and her chair flew back, landing with a bang on the hard, wooden floor. "Not all of us grew up with the ideal childhood, Granger. You were fine. You grew up with two parents who loved and adored you. The biggest worry you had was whether you were going to get top marks on a test. You didn't have my childhood. The childhood where your father used to beat you. He arranged marriages for all of us whilst we were still at school. He called us useless on a regular basis because we weren't male. Do you have any idea what that's like? Being called useless all the time and it isn't even your fault. I did what I did to protect my sisters."

"Protect your sisters!" It was Hermione's turn to stand up. "You did nothing of the sort. You spent years trying to kill Tonks and Andy."

"That wasn't me!" shrieked Bellatrix, now finally looking like the crazed witch Hermione feared so much. "I did nothing to either one of them. I would never hurt them, but I had to make it seem like I would."

"What are you talking about?" snapped the brunette.

Bellatrix sighed and moved over to the sofa, slumping down on it. "I always protected Andy, ever since we were kids. My father, he used to only hit me and my mother, but eventually, when Andy was older, he began to eye her up for a beating too. I used to always try and do something to earn his displeasure so he would hit me instead. Then, when we were at school, I found out about Andy's secret relationship with Ted Tonks. My father found out because of Lucius. That inbred moron had caught the two of them together and rushed to tell my father. Lucius was trying to impress him so that he could marry Narcissa. Andy always thought it was me that told, but I would never do that."

"But, Ted was a muggle-born," said Hermione. "You hate muggle-borns."

"I don't really," murmured the dark-haired witch. "That was part of a role I had to play. My father found out about them and we managed to get Andy away. I knew it would only be a matter of time before my father found them and then he would have killed Ted. I was desperate. I had already been married off to Rodolphus and now my father had agreed that Narcissa could marry Lucius. I knew that she would spend her entire marriage being beaten and abused and I knew my father knew that. Pureblood families have different rules. Women have no rights, it's even still in the law. A woman in a pureblood marriage cannot divorce their husband. My sister was going to be trapped with Malfoy and my other sister was going to be hunted and killed as a traitor to purebloods. So, I did the only thing I could think of."

"Voldemort," murmured Hermione.

Bellatrix nodded. "He had been interested in me for a while, but my father and Rodolphus had always forbidden it. It was at the start of Voldemort gaining power and he still needed the financial backing and support of the elite pureblood families, so initially he did as my father ordered and left me alone. When I was at my lowest point, I approached him myself. I made a deal with him: I would give him my loyalty and service and in return he would provide his support and protection."

"To do what?" asked the brunette.

"To kill my father to protect my sisters," replied Bellatrix. "I knew with my father gone that would be one part of the threat eliminated for Andy. That left Lucius and the other Death Eaters and that was the reason for me remaining loyal for so long. As Voldemort's lieutenant I was second in command and could control all the other Death Eaters and what they did. I threatened and beat all of them if they even hinted that they were going to target Andy or Ted. I played the role of pureblood witch perfectly; all the Death Eaters thought I wholeheartedly believed in the sanctity of magic being with pure families. I told all of them that Andy was mine to torture and kill and mine alone. Anyone that went against that I promptly hit with a Cruciatus Curse, hence why I became so good at delivering it. In my new position I was also able to protect Narcissa from Lucius' beatings. He wouldn't dare go against the Dark Lord and when Voldemort made that deal to have me join him, I made sure to include Narcissa's safety as a condition. The whole time I served Voldemort, Lucius wasn't able to lay one finger on my sister."

"But…what…how…" stammered Hermione, really struggling to process all the information she had just received over the past few minutes.

Bellatrix carried on as if the brunette hadn't spoken. It was almost like now she had started, the dark-haired witch couldn't stop until she was done.

"Then Voldemort fell. The only emotion I felt was relief. I had done everything he had asked of me, gained the worst reputation imaginable and as far as I was concerned it meant that I had done my duty in keeping my sister's safe. Then there was the night the Longbottoms were tortured, like I've already explained. The Aurors found me the morning after and I was promptly arrested. I trusted the wrong person and they led the Aurors right to me. I was sent to Azkaban for the torture of the Longbottoms and spent fourteen years in there and it was no less than I deserved."

"You escaped though," said Hermione.

"Yes, Voldemort came back and wanted me to join him again," replied the dark-haired witch. "The worst part of being in Azkaban was the thought that Andy and Narcissa were outside and I couldn't protect them. Turned out I needn't have spent the entire time worrying about them. After my incarceration, Narcissa finally stood up to Lucius. She had collected all the evidence that proved he was a Death Eater and threatened him with it. If he touched her once she would release it all and he would end up joining me. That meant that she also kept Andy safe. When Voldemort came back and broke me and other others out of Azkaban he knew that he had lost the bargaining chip he once had. My sisters no longer needed my protection and there was the risk that I might leave his service. So, he told me that if I didn't join up with him, then he would personally see to it that my sisters suffered. What could I do? I was a convicted murderer and Death Eater with absolutely no one to support me. The people I trusted most in the world had betrayed me or turned their backs on me, not that I blame them. I had no one. I decided to join Voldemort again, but this time I changed tactics. I wasn't going to allow that man, who I'd wasted years of my life for, ruin anyone else's life. I contacted an old friend and started passing information to her."

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Minerva McGonagall," replied Bellatrix. She chuckled at the shocked look on the brunette's face. "Yes, that was what she looked like when she saw me again. Nearly took me head off with the curses she threw at me. Took ages for her to even begin to talk to me properly. I spent months passing information to her and as a result the Order. At first she didn't trust me, nor did Dumbledore, but after they realised all the information I was giving them was genuine and after the old coot had spoken to me, they understood my reasons for helping."

"Woah, wait, wait, wait," interrupted the brunette, realising she was doing that quite a bit. "You're telling me, that you, Bellatrix Lestrange… I mean Black, was passing information to the Order the whole time Voldemort was fighting us."

The dark-haired witch nodded. "You can ask McGonagall if you don't believe me."

"But…but…how come she has said nothing since the war ended?" asked Hermione.

"How would that have looked?" replied Bellatrix, raising an eyebrow. "Hogwarts was in ruin and countless people had died. The entire country needed to rebuild itself. I don't think Minerva could just go around telling everyone that notorious Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, as I was known then, had been passing information to help defeat Voldemort. You remember what it was like in the aftermath. It was chaos. A whole government had to be investigated and set up again, Minerva would have probably been arrested and where would that have left anyone? No, it was better that no one knew and just believed that I was who I was."

"This is just crazy," said Hermione, her head was beginning to hurt.

"I know, but I promise you that it's all true," said Bellatrix. "Not that my promise means anything, but I am telling you the truth."

"What happened everything that's happened since the war?" asked the brunette. "The Aurors sent to find you, the Death Eaters you've been spotted with, what about that?"

"Those Aurors never even made it to me," laughed Bellatrix. "The first lot contracted Ebola, the next lot got into a fight with some dragons and came of barbecued and then the last lot got hyperthermia. As for the Death Eaters, that part is true. Although we aren't running around and maiming people. We are doing the same thing you are: hunting the League."

Hermione's mouth dropped slightly. "You know about the League?"

Bellatrix snorted. "Of course I know about the League. Who do you think sent me to Azkaban for the Longbottoms' torture? I may have said I was a convicted murderer and Death Eater, but if you actually look at the trial and sentencing notes you find that I was only ever charged with the Longbottoms' torture and that is a crime I didn't commit. You'll also find that there was a key piece of evidence that was excluded from the trial, which proved my innocence. The League saw to it that I got sent away, because they knew I knew about them. Since Voldemort's defeat I've made it my mission to find out who is in the League so I can stop them."

"The League imprisoned you because they found out you knew about them?" asked a stunned Hermione.

"Yep, same thing they did you, funny that," smirked Bellatrix. "Sorry about that."

The brunette was puzzled. "Why are you apologising for that?"

"Who do you think gave you that folder of information?" laughed the dark-haired witch.

"You? You, gave me that file?"

"Afraid so, although I'm kind of hurt that you didn't guess," said Bellatrix, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"But, why?" asked Hermione.

"Because I need your help," replied the dark-haired witch. "You're the smartest witch of your age and you have a certain reputation…well you used to, but let's forget about that for the moment. I have done what I can do, but I'm beginning to hit a few stumbling blocks. That's where you come in."

"With what?" The brunette was beginning to feel apprehensive.

Bellatrix's eyes twinkled again. "Well, I've been working for a number of years to try and stop the League from taking over…"

"How?" interjected Hermione.

"By taking over Ministries myself," replied the dark-haired witch.

"What?!" the brunette shouted. "You've been doing the exact same thing as the League?"

"Not exactly," said Bellatrix, holding up her hands. "Well, sort of the same, but I haven't actually done what they've done. No, I merely approached other Ministries with the proof about the League. I put forward a way of trying to curb them, which the other Ministries agreed with, albeit reluctantly. I appealed to the public, publishing proof of the League to them, so then the Ministers had to bow down to public pressure and that's when I took over. So, you see, it's not exactly the same as the League. They do things in secret and take over with complete control. I let the people have the facts and they make a decision."

"How does no one know you've done this?" Hermione wouldn't admit it, but the fact that both Bellatrix and the League had taken over governments without anyone really knowing was terrifying.

"Well, as soon as I took over there was a filter put on all information published and allowed out to the other countries. Along with the Death Eaters I've been seen with, we worked on the Scandinavian countries to create a kind of block in the north. They all agree to publish the same information and to paint a certain picture to foreign governments if they start getting interested."

"Let me get this straight," started Hermione, frowning in concentration. "The other Death Eaters have joined up with you, and you're their leader," Bellatrix nodded, "and together you have infiltrated and taken over multiple Ministries across the northern part of Europe."

"That's quite correct, yes," nodded the dark-haired witch.

"And you have completely taken over in Scandinavia?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Yep, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Denmark and the Netherlands to be precise."

Hermione sat down in her chair stunned. "Why?" she asked. "Why, if you had all that information about the League, did you have to take over other countries?"

"Because, I saw no other way of doing it and ensuring my safety," answered Bellatrix. "I know what you're thinking, I could have published the information world-wide, but there's no guarantee that anyone would believe and it would cause chaos. People still know me as the Death Eater. Do you honestly think they would have believed me? The only way I could see to stop the League was to play them at their own game. They can't take over governments if I'm already in charge of them. Besides, the Ministries I control also provide me with protection. The League knows what I'm doing, that's why they're stepping up their plans to swallow up more countries, it's to try and combat me. The League is everywhere. They may not have taken control in other Ministries, but that doesn't mean they aren't there. Remember the Aurors that were sent into Hungary and never returned? They were betrayed by their own colleagues who were actually part of the League. None of those Aurors made it out alive, because the League told the members in Hungary who was coming and where they were going to be."

"Where do I fit in then? Not that I am going to help you," said Hermione.

"Like I said, I have a certain reputation and you are a member of the Golden Trio. I'm reaching the limits of what I can with governments. I need to persuade more to join with us to stop the League, but I'm getting no where with Belgium or Luxembourg. They know me as the Death Eater and wouldn't trust me as far as they could throw me. If you side with me, with us, then you will be able to show those Ministers and others that the League is a real problem that needs to be stopped."

"You've broken me out of Azkaban to get me to join up with you in taking over Ministries and putting people under a dictatorship? At what point did you think I would be okay with that?" Hermione could once more feel her blood beginning to boil.

"What's the alternative, Granger? You carry on investigating the League and trying to find out who are members? Then what? How do you plan on stopping them, because if your answer is by killing each member then you are stupider than I thought. You would spend your entire life doing it and still wouldn't make a dent." Bellatrix stood up from the sofa and there was a look of desperation in her eyes, pleading with Hermione to listen to her.

"No, I will absolutely not be a part of this. Okay, my way might not be the most effective, but at least I know that innocent people won't be hurt," snapped the brunette.

"Really, you think that your way isn't harming anyone?" shot back Bellatrix. "What about Simeon Lock? Or your friend, Alexios. Or the members of the League who were in Azkaban. None of those deaths were you directly, but your careless actions looking into the League caused them."

"That's not fair," shouted Hermione. "I never meant for any of them to get hurt…"

"That maybe," interrupted the dark-haired witch, "but they still died. I know that taking over Ministries and countries doesn't exactly paint me as a peace-keeper, but it's the only way I could think of that would even come close to stopping the League. They won't stop until they control enough governments to bring chaos and mayhem to the world. Now I need your help."

"You are a murderer! Voldemort's right-hand! Your explanation, might, just might, make you less of an evil human being, but it doesn't change the things you've done. This could all be an elaborate ruse just so you can go one better than your old master. Use me to take control and then imprison and torture countless muggles and muggle-borns."

"Is that what you think?" shrieked Bellatrix. "I have fought, I have suffered trying to protect people and you think that all I carry about is someone's magical origins! I've told you I don't believe in that rubbish, but nothing I say will ever prove that all I want to do is stop the League."

"Well, can you blame me? No one on this planet, who is anyway decent, actually trusts you," shouted Hermione.

The brunette expected Bellatrix to get angry, but she didn't. Instead the dark-haired witch sat back, with her arms folded and smirked. It was more than a little unsettling.

"That's where you're wrong, Granger," she said, her grin widening. "If you want to know everything about me, whether you can trust me, then there is a mutual friend of ours you can ask."

"Who?" asked Hermione, feeling apprehensive again.

"My sister, Andy," replied Bellatrix. "We've been communicating for quite some time now. Ever since the end of the last war."

"You're lying," said the brunette. It couldn't be true. There was no way that Andy would keep something like that from her. Surely?

"Except you know I'm not," smirked the dark-haired witch, clearly enjoying the horror that this revelation caused.

Hermione stood up and without thinking headed to the door. Bellatrix called after her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here," snapped the brunette. "Away from you."

"Are you crazy?" said Bellatrix, standing up and following Hermione over to the door. "You are currently the most wanted witch in Britain. There's going to be a price on your head that means every witch and wizard is going to be on the lookout to find you and hand you back over to Azkaban."

"And who's fault is that?" growled Hermione, glaring at the dark-haired witch.

"Now just wait a minute…" started Bellatrix, but she was unable to finish her sentence.

Finally losing her temper, Hermione flicked her wrist and shot a spell straight at the other witch. Bellatrix must not have been expecting such a reaction, as she didn't even attempt to put a protective charm up. The spell hit the dark-haired witch squarely in the chest and she fell back, landing with a crash on the floor.

Without a backwards glance, Hermione wrenched open the door and ran out into the wilderness. She only had one thought on her mind: getting to Andy.

Back in the cottage, Bellatrix stirred, groaning as pain shot through her back where she had hit the floor.

"Well that went well," sneered a voice.

"Shut up, Cissa," snarled Bellatrix, shooting a glare at her sister.

Narcissa emerged from the kitchen, holding a glass of wine and smirking. It was uncanny how similar the sisters looked with that expression on their faces.

"What," replied the blonde witch, shrugging, "it's true. That went about as well as I said it would, which is to say, terrible."

Bellatrix stood up, rubbing her back. "She'll be back."

"Really? You think?" said Narcissa, raising her eyebrows. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because," replied the dark-haired witch, "Hermione Granger will need my help again. The League will be hunting her now more than ever."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I think we should ramp up the drama a bit, so here goes nothing! For anyone who follows my other series (the Always one) I have exciting news! I finally started writing it. I'm still going to start posting in the summer, because that gives me time to do what I've done with this story and get a bank of chapters prepared, but at least I actually know where I'm going with it. Anyway, back to this story! Thank you for supporting me and sending me such lovely messages of support. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except for the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione had never really apparated without using a wand before. She winced as her feet touched pavement once more and gazing down saw blood on her side. It was only then that the brunette realised she was still wearing her Azkaban uniform. The grey fabric was dirty even after her only being in that hell hole for a short amount of time. Looking around to check she had apparated to the right place, Hermione was relieved when she saw the area was deserted. The sun had set some time ago, although she wasn't sure of the time. There was no noise in the neighbourhood, so the brunette guessed it was close to midnight.

Touching her side gingerly, Hermione winced again. Her first time apparating without a wand had caused her to splinch herself. It didn't seem to be too bad. Waving her hand Hermione cast a quick healing spell, once more thanking her extensive training, and moved deeper into the shadows.

She had been so focused on getting to Andy's that she had forgotten that her most pressing priority was getting changed out of her rather noticeable prison clothes.

Taking a breath, Hermione leaned back against the wall and slid down. Her mind was racing and she felt a headache coming on. It was as if the events and information of the past 24 hours was causing her brain to shut down. Everything Bellatrix had told her was racing through her mind making it hard to concentrate. The very thought of Hermione helping the Death Eater was enough to make the brunette feel sick. There was just no way that she could ever entertain the idea of joining up with Bellatrix and helping her try and take over other Ministries. It was just obscene to think that the only way to stop the League was by creating a form of dictatorship across Europe.

After composing herself, Hermione stood up and groaned as her muscles protested the position she had been sat in. Andy's house was only a few streets away. The brunette had apparated herself away from the house just in case there were Aurors waiting for her. It hadn't slipped Hermione's mind that her trial was supposed to have been today and the first person they would suspect of having helped her escape from Azkaban would be Andy. There was no guarantee that her friend would even be home, it wouldn't surprise the brunette if Cypher hadn't arrested Andy already.

Using all the training she had been given by Euphemia, Hermione moved swiftly through the streets, being careful to avoid the shine of the streetlamps. If she wanted, she could avoid being seen and after apparating without any magic, Hermione wasn't sure she had enough left in her to win any sort of duel.

As she reached Andy's road, Hermione paused. There were Aurors around, of that she was sure. Without hesitating, the brunette moved to the back of the house. An Auror was standing, half-concealed in a bush. Being careful to make no noise, Hermione slipped up behind him and deftly put an arm around his throat. He let out a muffled yell, but nothing loud enough to alert any of the other Aurors. She held on until he lost consciousness and Hermione moved him further into the bushes. It wouldn't do to have his feet sticking out where someone could spot them. Searching his pockets, she removed his wand from its holster and also swiped the spare he had strapped to his ankle.

Peeking out of the bushes, and realising how weird it would look if anyone did see her hanging around in a bush, Hermione practically sprinted to Andy's back door. She opened the door as little as possible and snuck in, breathing a sigh of relief that the first part was over.

That relief was short-lived when a spell cracked just above her head.

"Hermione!" Andy's loud whisper calmed the brunette's racing heart a little. "What the…"

"Nice to see you too," murmured Hermione.

"You…what…" Andy's eyes were nearly popping out of her head. "You…Azkaban…"

The brunette held up her hands. "Please, Andy I can explain everything."

The older witch blinked rapidly. "I hope so." Andy looked hard at Hermione and her eyes softened. "Come on, you must be exhausted."

Hermione allowed herself to be led by Andy to a chair in the kitchen. The older witch didn't say a word or ask Hermione any questions, instead she just hurried around and before the brunette knew it, a plate of warm, comforting food was in front of her. It hadn't been long since her last meal, and with a feeling of being plunged into an icy bucket of water, she remembered exactly who that had been with. She forced a smile on to her face to try and hide how sick it made her feel, but Hermione knew that Andy hadn't missed it. The older witch knew Hermione too well.

It was only after the brunette had finished that Andy began to question her.

"Can you please explain to me what the hell you think you're playing at?" demanded Andy.

"It wasn't me," protested Hermione. "I didn't plan any of this. The escape was organised by someone else, I just got caught up in it."

"Are you insane?" snapped Andy. "Your trial was supposed to be today! Escaping from Azkaban like you did, it only made you look guilty. This was the stupidest thing you have ever done. There's no coming back from this now, Hermione. Don't you see that? You can't just waltz into the Ministry and hand yourself in, they will lock you up and throw away the key."

Hermione was trying to stay calm, but Andy's tone and the fact that Bellatrix had said that she had been talking to her sister for years got the better of her. Before she knew what was happening, Hermione had stood up and was shouting back at the older witch. At least, shouting as much as she could when she was trying not to gain the attention of the Aurors posted outside and around the house.

"What about you?!" Hermione angrily whispered. "When were you going to tell me that you've been talking to Bellatrix Lestrange since the war ended?"

They fell into a stunned silence. Andy had gone white and that was all the confirmation Hermione needed to know that Bellatrix had actually told her the truth.

"How…How did you…" stammered the older witch.

"I told you, it wasn't me who orchestrated the escape from Azkaban," snapped Hermione.

"Bellatrix," said Andy, simply. "She broke you out."

"I was in my cell and then all hell broke loose. There were bangs and explosions. Next thing I know the whole corridor was filled with smoke, there were guards running around and spells flying. Figures came into my cell and grabbed me and then dragged me through the holes they had made in the walls. It was chaos and before I knew it, one of the figures jumped out, pulling me with him and used a Portkey. We landed in the middle of nowhere with just a cottage and Bellatrix was waiting in there for me. She was the one who had organised the whole thing."

"What…What did she tell you?" murmured Andy, looking suddenly anxious.

"She said that she had been talking to you for years, ever since the last war ended and explained about her whole world domination plan to stop the League. Bellatrix also made out that you have been aware of the reasons why she did what she did." Hermione was glaring at Andy in a way she had never done before.

"I…I…It's not that simple, Hermione," mumbled Andy. "It's…complicated."

"What's complicated?" snarled the brunette. "Did you or did you not know that Bellatrix had joined the Death Eaters to protect you and Narcissa? Did you or did you not know that she wasn't guilty of the torture of the Longbottoms and that the League set her up? Did you or did you not know that she joined Voldemort for a second time because Voldemort threatened you and Narcissa? What about her joining up with other escaped Death Eaters and taking over Ministries in Scandinavia?"

Andy opened and closed her mouth several times and couldn't look Hermione in the eye. "I…I…I'm sorry, I couldn't…"

Hermione felt sick. Her chest was tightening and she had the sudden urge to just run, to run away and not stop. She had been friends with Andy for years and not once had the older witch even mentioned her sister.

Suddenly the brunette couldn't take it anymore. Bolting out of the kitchen Hermione made her way to the back of the house and out into the night. Andy had run after her, but the brunette was too quick. Using the stolen wand, Hermione quickly apparated away, needing to put as much space between her and Andy as possible.

XXXXX

Hermione wasn't sure of where she was going, she just needed to get away. Her blood was pounding in her ears. Never had she thought that Andy would ever lie to her. It felt like a betrayal even though the older witch hadn't technically done anything to her. First it had been Ron, now Andy. Hermione didn't know how much more of this she could take. It felt like the League was taking everything from her and she had no way of stopping them.

Looking around her, she realised that she had absent-mindedly thought of a location to apparate to. It was the Forest of Dean and the last time she had been here was with the boys. There was no fight left in her anymore. What was the point? Bellatrix was right, there was nothing Hermione could do to stop the League. They had beaten her. Hermione was now a wanted fugitive, Ron had betrayed her and Andy, the person she had trusted the most, had lied to her. What could Hermione possibly do now?

Her first thought was to find Euphemia. Her boss always knew what to do and maybe Euphemia would be able to help Hermione out. As quickly as the idea came to her, the brunette dismissed the idea. Euphemia was a good friend, but Hermione didn't want to challenge Euphemia's loyalty to the Ministry. The older witch had worked hard her entire life to forge a career in the Ministry. She had made it through the Anti-Corruption investigations and come out clean. Not to mention the countless people she had helped to save through her work as an Unspeakable. No, there was no possible way that Hermione could ask her boss and friend to risk her entire career and reputation to stick up for the most wanted witch in the country.

Tears fell freely as Hermione weighed up her current situation. Alone. In the woods. Dressed in a tatty and bloodied prison uniform. No friends and no one who could help her.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she was sat in the dirt against the tree. Numb was all she felt and not just from the cold that was beginning to creep into her bones. The question that kept coming back to her was what now? In all honesty she didn't have a clue. Although she wanted to stop the League, she couldn't bring herself to return to Bellatrix. Besides, the brunette had no idea where the cottage she had been taken to had been, even if going back to Bellatrix was an option.

As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't beat the League on her own. Hermione had no idea how many members of the League there were, nor how to go about stopping them.

Suddenly a thought hit her like a bolt. Ron. He was the person who connected her to Lock's murder, even though she wasn't guilty. He worked for Cypher and Hermione already knew he was a member of the League. Perhaps Ron would know of more members of the League and at the same time Hermione could demand answers as to why he had lied and betrayed her.

Getting up off the floor again, Hermione grasped the stolen wand tightly in her hand and disapparated.

Ron lived in the centre of London in a fairly large town house. Hermione had only been there a handful of times and now it suddenly struck her how odd it was that he had been able to afford a place like this on his Auror wage.

With a sense of foreboding the brunette hurried up the steps. The sun was beginning to come up and some of Ron's neighbours were starting to emerge from their homes. Realising it wouldn't do to be spotted in her current attire, Hermione flicked her wand to open Ron's front door and hurried inside. She mentally rolled her eyes at the lack of security Ron had up around his home. Had their time running from Voldemort and his Auror training taught him nothing?

The brunette quickly headed upstairs to the top floor. Ron was still lazy, even in adulthood, so he would be lying in bed still asleep rather than getting ready for work. Padding softly into his bedroom, she was relieved to hear the gentle snores which meant he was still blissfully unaware that there was an intruder in the house.

Seeing his face caused the anger to ignite inside her. Raising her wand, Hermione hit Ron viciously with a stunner. The force of it sent Ron across the room and he hit the wall hard. Clearly the brunette was angrier than she had realised and it took a while for her to regain control of her anger. Once it had subsided enough, Hermione moved quickly around the room, making sure that she had collected his wand and checked for others.

Finally reassured, Hermione muttered the counter spell and Ron awoke with a start. It took a moment for him to realise what was going on and when he saw the brunette he jumped up with a start.

"H…Hermione," he stammered, looking absolutely terrified. "Pl…Please…I know what I did, but…but…"

"Start talking," demanded Hermione, shouting louder than she had ever done before. "Do you have any idea what you've done? I was in Azkaban, Ron. Azkaban!"

It was pitiful watching the red head. He started blubbering like a baby, but the brunette felt nothing but disgust for him.

"Why, Ron?" shouted Hermione. When he didn't answer and just continued to cry, the brunette really lost her temper. "WHY DID YOU LIE?!"

The red head jumped and started spluttering incoherently. "I'm…I'm sorry, but I…I…"

"You, what, Ronald?" snarled the brunette. "You gave a false statement telling everyone that I killed Lock. Now how would you know what happened with Lock unless you were there. Start talking Ron, who so help me I will make you talk."

Ron was breathing heavily, trying to regain some composure. "It…I'm in too deep."

"With what?" demanded Hermione.

"It's an…an organisation," stammered Ron and the brunette felt the blood drain out of her.

"You're a member of the League," murmured Hermione, shocked to her core.

"You know about the League?" said the red head. He looked equal parts confused and terrified.

"Yes, I know," spat the brunette. "I've been investigating them for a while now. Why? Do you know what they do?" Hermione's anger was beginning to give way to despair. How could Ron do this?

Ron at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Mione. I really am, but I can't betray them. They've given me everything."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"It was after the war. I joined the Auror department, but I quickly realised I wasn't like you or Harry. I was failing, badly, and was in danger of being kicked out. Harry was passing everything and I was being left behind. That's when Cypher approached me. It started out as just harmless help, but soon enough I was told everything and given the option of joining the League. I would help them and in return Cypher would ensure that I passed all the stages of training and pass all my future evaluations. All I had to do was follow the orders given to me by the League…"

"Like what?" interrupted the brunette.

"Various cases that needed certain people arrested and found guilty, or overlooking certain suspects. Sometimes it was cases where we had to confiscate certain magical objects and then make sure that in the report we said that nothing was found. It was all harmless stuff," replied Ron, clearly failing to see the bigger implications.

"But what about all the people that have been hurt as a result of your actions? Do you think those criminals you helped get off changed who they were, because I don't," snapped Hermione. "You're the worst kind of person. What about Lock?"

The red head swallowed and again looked helpless. "You were getting too close, Mione. You knew too much and Cypher knew that you would never join the League. He had me follow you and I saw you take Lock. I've seen your work before, so knew where you would likely go and sure enough, after a couple of tries, I found you. I wasn't close enough for you to realise I was there, but I cast a quick spell to hear what you were talking about. My orders were clear: if Lock start revealing too much, I was to eliminate to protect us all."

"And framing me for his murder?" snarled Hermione.

"That…that…was a necessary course of action," murmured Ron.

The brunette couldn't contain her anger at her friend's words. A spell shot out of the wand and magic was crackling all around her. Ron's wooden floors cracked and a split went up one wall.

"Are you kidding me?" shouted Hermione. "_Necessary course of action!_ Do you understand what that means? I was going to be sent to Azkaban for the rest of my life and I wasn't even guilty. I…" Suddenly the brunette realised the true meaning behind Ron's words. "It was you. You were the one who killed Lock and then gave a statement saying it was me."

Ron stared defiantly back. It seemed that he was beginning to feel brave again, his normal arrogance starting to shine through. "Yes, it was me. What did you think I was going to do? I know you, Mione. I know what you're like and you would never let this go. You would investigate the League, no matter what and would bring us all down."

"So, you decided to sacrifice me to Azkaban and whatever the League had planned for me?" yelled the brunette. "You thought, screw Hermione, so long as I'm okay that's all that matters."

"What did you expect me to do?" shouted Ron. "My whole career is tied to the League. I couldn't just let you destroy everything. I spent our entire time at school always being in either your shadow or Harry's. Everyone has always compared me to you and Harry. Do you have any idea what that is like? Constantly having everyone you meet comment on the Golden boy and Golden girl. They always forget me. Oh, yes I was part of the Golden Trio, but everyone knows that you were the brains and Harry was the hero who defeated Voldemort. I was just the sidekick that was along for the ride and helped to carry everyone's bags. Do you know someone actually said that to me? Yeah, it was the first day of Auror training and it was that same person who said that they were shocked that I had even made it to the training. So, when I was failing in training and it looked like I was going to be kicked out of being an Auror, I jumped at the chance when it was offered. Anything to not be seen as a failure or inadequate when compared to the great Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry even quit and people still call him a hero and show sympathy, but what do I get? Nothing. No one says anything about me. Then there's you. You, who up until now has been the Golden girl of the Ministry, getting your pick of jobs and everyone wanting you. So, yeah, Hermione. I made my decision to side with the one thing that has looked out for me. The alternative was ending up in Azkaban myself and having everyone comment on how much I suck and what a ridiculous waste of space I am. Well, sorry Mione, but that isn't about to happen, not to me. So, yes, Cypher ordered me to kill Lock if he talked too much and yes, he was the one who told me to say I witnessed you doing it. Do you know how easy it actually was? All I had to do was wait for you to go off to Hungary, or wherever it was that you were going. Bet you didn't realise we knew that was where you had gone? Well, we did and I used your time away to take the spare key you gave Ginny and go into your house. How long have we been friends Mione? You see, you never saw me as a threat, so you didn't concern yourself with hiding your secret locations from me. It was easy enough to go into your study and steal one of your spare wands. All I had to do was cast the Killing Curse randomly and it would look like it had been the one used to kill Lock."

Ron was breathing heavily again, but there was an insane look in his eye that was if Hermione wasn't so angry, she would have found unnerving. It seemed as if he'd been wanting to say all of this for a long time and hadn't been able to.

"I would like to say I'm surprised," sneered Hermione, "but in reality you've always been this person." She was trying to stay calm, but wasn't sure how long that would last.

"What person is that?" spat the red head.

"The same self-centred, arrogant prick you've always been," replied the brunette. "It's always been about you, hasn't it, Ron? When you were the rubbish Quidditch player and lashed out at everyone else. When you were mediocre at best during all your lessons and exams. When no one liked you as much as they liked Harry. At the end of it all, you are just a little boy who lets his jealousy and insecurities get the better of him. You know, it's only now that I realise the similarities between you and Malfoy. He liked putting people down to make himself feel better and you're just the same as him."

It all happened so fast.

One moment Ron was looking at her with glare of pure fury and the next he was launching himself at Hermione. He must have forgotten that she had a wand in her hand, or else he was too consumed with rage to notice it. Hermione only meant to throw a hand out to defend herself, but she too had forgotten the wand clutched tightly in her hand. Before she could stop herself, her instincts took over and she shot a spell at Ron. It hit him squarely in the chest and his momentum shifted. Now he was flying backwards, his face still a picture of rage, his features contorted into an evil she had not expected to ever see on the red head's face. In slow motion, she saw him moving backwards and saw his body make contact with the window. The glass shattered and Ron went out the window and out of sight. There was a sickening crunch as his body hit the concrete floor below.

Hermione took a moment, shaken at what had happened. Moving on wobbly legs towards the window she peered out onto the street below. Ron's body was lying on the floor, surrounded by the debris from the window. His legs were at funny angles and one of his arms had been trapped behind his back as he landed. Blood was beginning to form puddles on the pavement and one look at his expression confirmed all Hermione needed to know. His glassy eyes were staring back up at her, the light that had once shined so brightly was gone.

Screams sounded out around the street, startling Hermione out of her haze. Looking around she saw one of Ron's neighbours from across the street pointing at his body. Soon enough, more neighbours emerged and spilled out onto the street. Hermione continued to stare out of the window in horror and then with a feeling of nausea she noticed that the faces below had started to look up and were staring right at her.

One thought came to mind: I have to get out of her.

Taking one last look at Ron and trying to remember him in happier times, Hermione headed out of the room. She paused on the landing and felt the wave of nausea hit her again. Making a detour to the bathroom, she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. She raised a shaking hand to brush the hair out of her face and then froze as a familiar sound reached her ears. The sound of apparation.

The Aurors had arrived.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Back once more with your weekly update! Thank you for supporting this little story of mine. Here's hoping you enjoy this latest instalment. Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling**

Immediately Hermione's body went tense. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she assessed her situation.

She had no idea how many Aurors had arrived, or their positions inside the house. The way Hermione saw it, she had two options: engage in a duel with who knows how many Aurors, or attempt to escape with as little need for fighting as possible.

The brunette chose the latter. She reasoned that, talented as she was, there was simply no way she would be able to fight her way through all the Aurors. Besides, Hermione was well aware that that would only result in her being sent back to Azkaban, and something told her that Bellatrix wouldn't be able to orchestrate another escape, no matter how much the dark-haired witch said she needed her.

Hermione crept into the spare bedroom, remembering just in time that there was a creaky floorboard she needed to avoid. Letting out the breath she had been holding, Hermione took a moment to think and compose herself. The Aurors would have no doubt sent up anti-apparation wards to prevent her leaving that way. In her dealings with the Aurors in the past, whilst on joint investigations, she knew that they normally set them up for a mile around the location.

A creak on the first step alerted Hermione that the Aurors were beginning to move upstairs and she couldn't afford to get into a fight. She needed a distraction and it called for something drastic.

Looking out of the window, the brunette saw two Aurors standing in the garden. The rest it seemed were either in the house, or creating a perimeter. The muggles gathered outside would be left to be dealt with by the regular magical law enforcement. Fancying her chances with just the two Aurors, Hermione now started to consider how she was going to get out of the room without the Aurors inside the house knowing, and without the two Aurors stationed outside noticing a brunette clambering out an upstairs window.

More footsteps on the stairs caused Hermione's heart rate to increase. She couldn't wait any longer. Drastic action it was.

Stepping up, Hermione clutched the stolen wands, one in each hand, and blasted a hole where the window had been. As expected, the Aurors on the stairs and below shouted to one another, startled at the sound of a sudden explosion. Taking advantage of their momentary confusion, Hermione leapt out of the window and hit both the shocked Aurors outside with powerful stunners. With a quick flick of her wrist she cast a Cushioning Charm to avoid injury and landed on the ground. There was no hesitation, just pure instinct and as soon as her feet touched the floor, Hermione was sprinting through the garden. Spells whizzed past her head and she flung her hand back to cast a Shield Charm.

A flash of green smacked the shed at the bottom of the garden and it burst into flames. The Killing Curse. The gravity of the fact that the Aurors had been authorised to use Unforgivables was not lost on the brunette. If anything, the terror at knowing this fact caused her legs to move faster. She approached the fence and rather than trying to climb over it, Hermione blasted it away, never slowing.

Her lungs were beginning to burn and a painful stitch was forming in her side. The area was alive with shouting and spells flying. She knew that the Aurors were beginning to invoke their own training, but was relying on the fact that some may not feel comfortable taking the same exit out of the house that she had.

Her mind was racing as much as her legs. The Aurors always put up the anti-apparation shield for one mile, but Cypher would know that Hermione knew that. She couldn't rely on them doing the same here. After all, they were hunting an Unspeakable and Hermione knew all too well what the reputation of her department was like in other areas of the Ministry. She needed to get away.

The breath was knocked out of her lungs and she flew sideways, hitting a parked car hard. Letting out a yelp, Hermione knew that she had broken some ribs. Lying on the floor, she realised it was worse than that. Each breath was a knife in her chest, which felt tight and compressed. She was struggling to breath and couldn't get any air in. Reaching a shaky hand up to where the pain hurt the most, she felt a rib sticking out of her side and tried in vain to suppress a coughing fit. It was pure agony.

A figure came swimming into view, but Hermione was having trouble making out a face. They merely stood and watched; their features obscured by shadow. Their head tilted to the side, just watching Hermione as she struggled to breathe. The brunette could taste blood. Her vision was beginning to fade as she continued to struggle to breathe in air. Who knew that something that seemed as simple as breathing could suddenly become the hardest thing in the world? The figure stepped closer, their face almost in the light, but before Hermione could focus properly, she sensed a new presence.

The figure looked up and vanished with a crack. The brunette tried to yell out in pain, but couldn't make any sound. A soft hand touched her face and the newcomer came into focus.

"B…Bellatrix?" choked Hermione, gasping for air.

"I'm here," murmured Bellatrix, stroking the brunette's cheek gently. "I've got you."

The dark-haired witch started waving her wand over Hermione's body in complicated movements and slowly Hermione began to fell the pressure and tightness lessen in her chest. It became easier to breath and she felt drunk on oxygen at the feeling.

Shouts came closer, but Bellatrix didn't look up from focusing on fixing the damage done to the brunette's body. Hermione wanted to say something, but the events of the past day were catching up to her and now she was no longer in pain she felt unbelievably tired. A crash sounded, nearer now than before. The Aurors were getting closer, but still Bellatrix showed little concern. Clearly this was a woman who was accustomed to situations with Aurors running around.

Without warning, Bellatrix thrust an arm up and cast a powerful Shield Charm. The Aurors had arrived in the street and were frantically casting all manner of spells at the two witches. The dark-haired witch smirked in amusement, before clutching Hermione tightly to her in a warm embrace and apparating away.

XXXXX

The first thing Hermione became aware of were whispers, but the brunette was struggling to make out the words.

"She's lucky to be alive," said one voice in an angry whisper. "If you hadn't got there when you did…"

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked rapidly as she adjusted to her environment. She was back in the cottage she had been brought to before. Bellatrix was sat at the table, but what shocked the brunette more was who she was sat next to: Narcissa and Andy.

"What are you doing here?" The question was aimed at Andy and Hermione couldn't keep the bite out of her tone.

"Hermione, thank goodness you're awake," said Andy, rushing to her feet to come and sit by the brunette. "I've been worried sick about you."

"Excuse me, I'm very good at healing spells, I'll have you know," scowled Bellatrix, folding her arms.

Andy ignored her sister and continued staring at the brunette. "What happened?"

"I'd quite like to know that too," said Bellatrix, coming to stand behind Andy.

Hermione didn't know where to look. Her head hurt and she was struggling to process everything again. Bellatrix had saved her life. Andy had lied to her for years. Ron was dead and the Aurors had been tasked with eliminating her if those Killing Curses were any indication.

"Hermione?" Andy touched a hand to Hermione's and the brunette quickly withdrew hers. Hurt flashed in the older witch's eyes.

"Ron's dead," stated Hermione, simply after a while.

Stunned silence followed this statement. Andy looked gobsmacked and Bellatrix frowned. Narcissa had adopted a face of stoicism and was revealing nothing. She was the only sister who had remained at the table.

"Ron Weasley is dead?" repeated Andy, having gone a little pale.

The brunette nodded. "We…I went to his house to confront him about him lying about Lock. He told me everything. He's been a member of the League for years, operating out of jealousy and a desire to be the hero everyone talks about for once. He admitted he lied on his statement and he was the one who killed Lock…"

"Did he say who gave him the order?" interrupted Bellatrix.

Hermione shook her head. "Cypher, but we all know he's not the real person in charge. He said that he was to kill Lock if it looked like he was revealing too much to me and then Cypher had him lie and make a false statement. Ron was only too happy to send me to Azkaban. Rather me than him. He was so angry and just ranting at me. I was shocked by what I was hearing. Ron is many things, but I never imagined he could be capable of something like this. Then, all of a sudden, he just launched himself at me and I threw up a hand, but it was the one clutching a wand. I accidentally hit him with a spell and he fell backwards out of the window."

Bellatrix and the others exchanged a look that was hard to read.

The brunette raised a shaky hand to her mouth. "I…I killed him," she whimpered. "It's my fault he's dead."

"It's not your fault at all," scolded Andy. "Far from it."

"She's right," murmured Bellatrix. "It's Cypher who's to blame for this. Him and the League. You are blameless and besides you would never mean to kill anyone. This was an accident."

Despite how she currently felt about the three other witches in the room, Hermione couldn't help but feel reassured by their words. It had been an accident and if Ron had never been approached by Cypher then none of this would have happened.

"The real question is what do we do now," said Narcissa, speaking for the first time and finally joining her sisters stood by Hermione.

Bellatrix turned to look at the brunette, a small frown on her features. "Well, that's up to Granger. Surely you realise now that wandering around on your own is no longer an option. Every Auror and Ministry official in the country is going to be looking for you."

"I'm not siding with you," spat Hermione, glaring at Bellatrix. "This changes nothing."

The dark-haired witch let out a scream of frustration. "Why must you be so damn difficult. There is no way in hell you can take down the League by yourself. What's your solution? Travel around trying to eliminate as many as possible? That will just lead to an early death."

"And your way is better, is it?" shouted the brunette, throwing the blanket that had been laid delicately over her.

"Well, it's a damn sight better than your idiocy," yelled Bellatrix.

Andy and Narcissa merely stood watching this fiery exchange. Finally, the blonde stepped forward.

"Are you two about done, or are you going to start yelling and accomplishing nothing?" Narcissa had a way of scolding with very little effort.

"Look, Hermione…" began Andy, but before she could finish her sentence there was a knock at the door.

Bellatrix, still scowling, went over to answer it. Hermione was still too on edge and couldn't believe how calm the other three were at the sudden knock. The brunette breathed a sigh when she saw it was merely one of Bellatrix's foot soldiers. He handed the dark-haired witch a message, slammed a fist to his chest and then left. Bellatrix closed the door and calmly opened the parchment, her eyes racing across the page. Once she reached the end, her eyes flicked up to Hermione and the brunette knew it was about her.

"Go on, what does it say?" sighed Hermione, preparing herself for terrible news.

The dark-haired witch shared a look with Andy. "Well, quite simply you are now Undesirable Number One, wanted for the murder of Ronald Weasley."

The brunette nodded and sat down again, her head in her hands. What would the Weasleys think? And Harry? Neville? Luna? She would never escape this one, never be able to try and explain her innocence and that it was an accident.

Andy sat down next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Despite the anger and resentment that the brunette was still feeling towards her friend, she welcomed the comfort that Andy brought.

Narcissa also rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "As much as you may hate what I'm about to say, there is no going back now." The blonde witch looked up at her eldest sister and sighed. "Perhaps, Bellatrix, you could give us a moment with Madam Granger."

Bellatrix looked as if she was going to protest, but one look from Narcissa and the dark-haired witch threw her arms up in exasperation and left the room, stomping upstairs.

"Our sister is many things, Madam Granger," murmured Narcissa. "But she has been protecting people for a very long time. Her methods are somewhat different and at times illegal, but she will try and save and protect as many people as possible, no matter what. This, I'll admit, has led to some pretty awful behaviour and her taking over the Ministries, like the League, may not seem like the best course of action, but these are desperate times. There is no Dumbledore or Order to help us anymore, and the League knows that. Bellatrix's actions and plan are drastic, but they might be the only thing that can save us all."

"Hermione, you've known me for years now, ever since I lost Ted and Tonks. Do you honestly think that I would have rekindled my relationship with my sister if I thought she was a threat? Especially as I have Teddy to think about." Andy squeezed Hermione's shoulder reassuringly.

"Where is Teddy?" asked the brunette, suddenly worrying for his safety.

"He's fine," replied Andy, smiling. "He's upstairs playing with his toys. That's probably where Bellatrix has gone. She's very good with him, you know."

"Bellatrix Lestrange plays with your grandson?" said Hermione, trying not to sound as shocked as she was. "But…Teddy's never mentioned anything."

Andy shook her head. "He wouldn't. He understood pretty early on that he wasn't to talk about her. I'm sorry that I've kept this from you, but I know how you feel about Bellatrix, how everyone does. The truth is, no one really knows her."

"And also don't call her Lestrange," interjected Narcissa. "Nothing annoys her more. She hated that man and couldn't wait to get rid of his name."

"This is crazy," said Hermione, more to herself than the two Black sisters.

"We know," murmured Andy, nodding.

"Listen," said Narcissa, "I know that Bellatrix's plan seems horrendous, but it's not as bad as it seems. She doesn't take over Ministries in the same way as the League. She publishes all the information so the people can read it for themselves. Just the cold, hard facts though. Then she reveals herself to the Ministry and the people, gives a speech about the threat of the League and leaves it to the people to decide for themselves. Everywhere she's taken over she has because the people have asked her to and the Ministries realise that she is their only hope of avoiding the same fate as Hungary and others."

"I'm sensing there's a proposal of some sort coming my way," said Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

Narcissa smirked slightly and shared a look with Andy. "Smartest witch of her age indeed. Yes, I was going to say, why don't you come with Bellatrix to the next country she plans on visiting. You can observe her and see for yourself. If you still think that she is a terrible human being and intent on world domination, then I will not protest at whatever it is you plan to do. If, however, you see that this is the only way to stop the League, then you can help Bellatrix and us."

"Just like that, I get to see what Bellatrix is doing and decide whether to stay or leave?" asked Hermione, feeling somewhat dubious that the dark-haired witch would let her go so easily.

"We'll make sure of it," said Andy, clearly reading Hermione's mind.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, exactly. Bellatrix does actually listen to us. Part of us being the younger sisters that she thinks need protecting."

"And what's going to stop me from just watching what she does and running to tell the people I know and trust at the Ministry?" asked the brunette.

"Do you know who you can trust?" Bellatrix appeared at the bottom of the stairs again. "There's been some news come over the wireless from our contacts in London. The warden of Azkaban has been found dead."

"What?" said the other three together.

Bellatrix nodded. "It's been ruled a suicide."

"But you don't think it is," said Andy, frowning.

"No, I don't. Everyone is saying that he couldn't live with the shame of the breakout from Azkaban, but there was just no way someone that arrogant would actually do this. No, in all likelihood the League punished him for his failures."

"How did he die?" asked Narcissa.

"They found him face down in a river. The authorities are saying that he jumped off a bridge," explained the dark-haired witch.

They fell into silence as each witch contemplated the news of the warden's death.

"They really are ruthless, aren't they," murmured Hermione, after a while.

The other three all nodded their agreement.

"That's why it's going to take something drastic to stop them," said Bellatrix.

Hermione couldn't remember anyone looking at her the way the dark-haired witch did now. The brunette couldn't quite explain or understand how it made her feel. All she knew was that Bellatrix didn't fill her with that sense of fear she once had, nor was she unnerved by her. It was a strange sensation and it frustrated Hermione that she couldn't quite understand what effect the dark-haired witch was having on her. As they once more fell into silence, the brunette couldn't help but focus on Bellatrix's question: who did Hermione know she could trust?

In truth, the brunette wasn't at all sure. No one in the Auror department, they had been too corrupted by Cypher. Even Harry she didn't fully trust, especially now there was the news about Ron. No, now Hermione thought about it there was only one person she trusted above all others and that was Euphemia. Not once had she ever let Hermione down and she had been there for her. Despite this, there was something niggling at the back of the brunette's mind, something that gave her pause, she just didn't know what.

"So," said Andy, facing the brunette again, "are you going to do what Narcissa suggested?"

Hermione looked determinedly at the three sisters before speaking. "No," she replied, defiantly. "At least not yet," she quickly added, after Bellatrix looked like she might explode. "I have something I need to do first."

"Really? And what's that?" asked Bellatrix, through gritted teeth, clearly in an effort to refrain from losing her cool.

"There's no reason why both our ideas can't work," explained the brunette. "Your way stops the League from gaining even more control, but it doesn't stop them growing in numbers. We need to start removing members of the League."

Bellatrix threw her arms up in frustration again. "How are you going to even manage that? It's not like there's a directory of names you can just look up!"

Hermione pulled a face, ignoring the fact that this was quite a childish reaction. "I'm not a complete idiot. Listen, we know that Cypher is a member of the League and he certainly has history of recruiting members, I say we start there."

"And what does there mean?" asked Andy, looking apprehensive.

"Cypher must have documents somewhere which could point us in the direction of a few members, or something the League is planning," began Hermione, but Bellatrix interrupted her.

"I hardly think he's going to have a list of names or maps in his living room," snorted Bellatrix.

The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How did this woman know exactly how to push her buttons?

"I'm not saying he's got them stored in his house," Hermione snapped. "He may be the Head of the Auror Office, but he also knows that's what got me in this situation. I kept stuff at home and it would be easy for us to break in. No, he will have moved everything."

"Where?" asked Andy.

"Where is currently the most secure building the League has in this country?" smirked Hermione.

"Oh no," said Bellatrix, shaking her head. "Please tell me you are not about to suggest we break into the Ministry?!"


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's another chapter for you all. Thanks for the support and stay safe. It is crazy times at the moment. Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"If I haven't already it said, I say it now: you are absolutely barking mad."

Hermione ignored Bellatrix's comment. The dark-haired witch had indeed said it before, in fact many times. Each time the brunette ignored her, mainly because secretly she agreed.

More than once Hermione would question whether she truly had lost her mind whilst in Azkaban. Here she was planning on breaking in to the place that, up until recently, had been her place of work for many years. Breaking into the Ministry was of course not something new for the brunette, but never would her eighteen-year-old self have imagined that years later she would be planning on doing the same thing again, except this time she would be accompanied by the most notorious witch around.

"Are you going to help, or just make useless comments," muttered Hermione.

Bellatrix made a comment that the brunette didn't quite catch, but she definitely heard the word 'crazy'. They had been pouring over maps of the Ministry for days now. Narcissa and Andy had agreed with Bellatrix, albeit a bit more diplomatically. Andy was certainly concerned that Hermione was putting herself in unnecessary danger.

More than once the older witch had asked Hermione if she was behaving in a manner she deemed reckless because of Ron's death. Each time the brunette would shake her head and repeat the necessity of finding out more names.

Each day Narcissa would leave and retrieve as much news as she could. They had all decided that for her safety, Andy should remain at the cottage and go into hiding with Teddy permanently. Too many people knew of her close friendship with Hermione and they all agreed that it wasn't safe to leave Andy vulnerable at home when the League were getting so brutal. Teddy didn't mind this in the slightest. It turned out that Bellatrix was his favourite aunt. Hermione was amazed every time she watched the two together. The brunette hadn't expected such kindness and care from the former Death Eater and yet the way she was with Teddy caused an unexplainable feeling in Hermione.

"So, let me get this straight," muttered Bellatrix, after a moment. "Your plan is just to walk in there as if you aren't the most wanted witch in Britain?"

"Yep, exactly," said Hermione, nodding. "And I still don't get why I'm Undesirable Number One and you're now Two."

"Believe me, I don't get it either," growled Bellatrix. "I may not be as insane as people think, but I worked hard for that spot and now you come along and bump me off. And what exactly have you done? Me, I've supposedly tortured and murdered countless people and then there's the whole Voldemort lieutenant thing. You, you accidentally kill someone and get framed for another and you usurp me!"

The brunette couldn't help but smirk at Bellatrix's clear annoyance. She quickly remembered that she was not supposed to find anything the dark-haired witch said amusing and schooled her features into a frown, but it was too late. The older witch caught her smirk and playfully stuck her tongue out. Try as she might, Hermione couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from twitching at Bellatrix's petulant display.

"Like I said," started the brunette, "the League clearly think that I'm more of a threat in Britain and they must think I'm still here. You've not been seen in this country for years. Now, simply walking into the Ministry makes the perfect plan."

"How?" demanded Bellatrix. "Just how is that a good idea?"

"Because," replied Hermione, trying her best to keep her voice calm. It was hard though considering how many times she had already answered this question. "It's the last thing anyone would expect. Who in their right mind is going to think that Bellatrix Black and Hermione Granger are just going to casually walk into the Ministry?"

The dark-haired witch frowned and stared at Hermione. "Mmmmm, perhaps that has some logic, but I still say you are absolutely mad. People say I am, but at least I know I put it on. You genuinely are crazy."

"I thank you for the compliment," said the brunette.

Bellatrix muttered something that sounded distinctly like 'It wasn't a compliment' before returning her attention back to the maps.

Hermione had managed to create maps that detailed each floor of the Ministry. She was lucky that she had worked in the departments she had, it meant that she had extensive knowledge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and knew exactly what the schedule was for the security guards. Everything had been planned in detail and she knew there could be no room for mistakes. There was every possibility the pair of them would be caught and Hermione knew if that happened, they wouldn't even make it to Azkaban.

At that moment, Andy came in carrying a tray of tea. "So, how is the planning going?"

"Granger plans on having us waltz into the Ministry and just walk up to Cypher's office," stated Bellatrix, taking a mug.

Andy just blinked at the pair of them. "You cannot be serious?!"

"Come on, no one would expect it," argued Hermione.

"It's completely insane," said Andy, looking at the pair of them as if they'd just told her Dumbledore was alive again.

"Oh, we know, but that is precisely why it will work," replied Bellatrix, causing Hermione to nearly crick her neck in shock.

"You…wait…you've been complaining for hours about this plan, days even and now you agree with me," spluttered the brunette.

Bellatrix shrugged. "What? You're right, it's not as if they're going to have a welcoming party for us. If I'm Cypher right now, I would have moved any information about the League to the Ministry, knowing that it's the most secure building for them right now and knowing that it would be practically suicide for the pair of us to step foot in there. It's so insane, it's genius."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, looking like a fish. "You're…You're so infuriating."

Andy just looked at one and then the other in total disbelief. "The pair of you are mad. Absolutely mad."

It had been decided that they would leave for the Ministry that evening. Hermione saw no sense in hanging around and planning. If her time on the run with Harry and Ron had taught her anything, it was that extensive planning didn't always lead to success. She had the scars to prove it. At the thought of Ron her chest tightened, but she quickly pushed all thoughts of him from her mind. She couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

Andy had been trying to persuade them to adopt a different plan for hours and Narcissa had hit the roof when she heard, but the pair of them eventually realised there would be no reasoning with either Hermione or Bellatrix. The pair of them were set on their plan and were determined to see it through. No matter how much Narcissa pleaded that Bellatrix was needed, the older witch would not listen. Hermione wondered whether the blonde witch actually blamed her for putting Bellatrix at risk.

They planned on leaving fairly late in the evening. Hermione knew from her time working at the Ministry that they now kept very lax security. It shouldn't be too difficult for the two witches to get in. The only problem came if they got a security guard who had his wits about him. It had taken Hermione a long time to explain that they couldn't simply take the guard out. Each guard had been equipped with a spell that if they were hit by any spell, an alarm would sound and alert would be sent out. Bellatrix had suggested they do it anyway, but after Hermione and then Andy and Narcissa had told her in no uncertain terms was she to do that, the dark-haired witch had reluctantly agreed.

Hermione was stood outside the cottage breathing in the fresh air. She had been cooped up for days, ever since she had revealed her intentions to break into the Ministry. It was nice to just get out and breath clean air again. Footsteps came closer from the direction of the cottage and she knew it was Bellatrix. The brunette could always sense her presence whenever she came near. It was alarming, but in a strange way also comforting.

"Ready to go?" asked Bellatrix, coming to stand next to her.

"As ready as I can be," replied Hermione. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the cottage.

"Andy and Narcissa are already having kittens," chuckled the dark-haired witch.

The noise still alarmed Hermione. It was strange to think of Bellatrix laughing in any way other than the deranged cackle that had become associated with her.

"And they will be until we come back," said Hermione.

"We should let them know we're leaving," muttered Bellatrix. "It gives them one last chance to protest and then we can go."

"Yes, we should do that," agreed the brunette. "There's just one thing."

Bellatrix turned to look at Hermione confused. "What?"

There was no time for her to call out. Hermione hit her with a quick _Petrificus Totalus_. The dark-haired witch went rigid and hit the floor hard.

"Sorry, well actually I'm not that sorry," said the brunette. "I just don't trust that you won't get that list and then leave me for the League to get. When the Aurors come running, and they will, when it comes to a choice between us both getting caught or one of us getting caught, I don't intend for you to hand me over to them. So, I figured that this was the best option. I get my list of names and you can still try and carry out your plan. I say that's a win-win."

Bellatrix was glaring at Hermione and the brunette knew that if she could Bellatrix would be cursing her in every way imaginable.

With a last look towards the cottage, Hermione turned and walked off.

XXXXX

It was strange how comforting Hermione found the darkness. She used to view it with suspicion, as if it cloaked those she was attempting to catch. Now she welcomed it, used it to shield herself. Not for the first time, the brunette was thankful that things had calmed down since the war. Recent information had revealed that this was because of the League, more than people finally enjoying the peace, but it at least meant that the Ministry had relaxed their security presence at night.

There were still guards, but she was lucky enough to know their routines, plus she relying on them not really thinking it was her walking into the Ministry.

The entrance was where it had always been: the public toilets. It still seemed bizarre stepping into a toilet and flushing herself, but then this was the magical world. With a flash and roar of flames she found herself in the Atrium. Taking a shaky breath in, Hermione walked as confidently as she could through the hall, her footsteps reverberating off of the green tiles.

She held her breath as the security guard looked up. Hermione had deliberately chosen a fireplace that would deliver her on the other side of the Atrium to the security desk and was relying on poor lighting at this time of night to make it difficult for the security guard to recognise her.

"I've just left something in my office," she called out to him.

Amazingly, he just nodded and returned his attention to the Evening Prophet. Hermione winced internally as she saw her own face on the front page complete with the caption _Undesirable Number One._ Trying not to walk too fast, so as not to arouse suspicion, the brunette headed quickly for the lifts. Once inside, she hurriedly pressed the button to take her up to the Department of Mysteries.

The door began to close and just as Hermione was about to let out the anxious breath she had been holding, a hand reached in and stopped the doors from closing. The brunette's heart was in her mouth until she recognised the face.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Bellatrix stepped in, glaring at her with daggers. Before she responded she hit Hermione with a Stinging Jinx to the side. "That's for leaving without me. Now we're even."

The brunette glared back, her hand reaching for her wand. The door shut and with a shudder the lift began to move.

"Don't be stupid," whispered Bellatrix. "If we start a duel in this lift, every security guard in this place will come to investigate."

"I don't trust you," growled Hermione.

"Like I trust you," replied the dark-haired witch. "But like it or not, we are each other's best option right now. We should just agree to look out for one another and not try and send the enemy of our enemy to our enemy."

The lift doors opened and the two witches stepped out. The corridor looked clear and there was no sign of anyone else. Just to be sure, Bellatrix flicked her wand.

"No one else up here," she muttered. "Come on, the sooner we find information, the sooner we can leave."

The dark-haired witch hurried off down the corridor and Hermione hurried to follow.

"The security guard didn't react to you then?" asked the brunette in a hushed voice.

"Obviously, otherwise I never would have made it up here," replied Bellatrix, rolling her eyes. "They don't hire security guards for their brains you know. I just said I worked for Euphemia and he believed it."

Hermione nodded and then realised that Bellatrix seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"I didn't realise you knew the Ministry so well," said the brunette.

"I worked here once upon a time," answered Bellatrix, with a shrug. "It hasn't changed that much. Besides when Voldemort got into power, I came here a few times."

They came to a stop outside the door to the Auror Office. The dark-haired witch reached out a hand to open the door, but Hermione stopped her.

"Wait," she said, looking up and down the corridor. "There's high security on these doors. Do you honestly think they would just leave it unlocked? This is the Auror department and there's a lot of sensitive information in here."

"So, how do we get in?" asked Bellatrix. "You could have mentioned this before."

"If I did," argued Hermione, "you would have said this idea was even more insane than it currently is."

The dark-haired witch frowned. "Why? What else haven't you told me?"

"Well, just get ready to run and cover your ears," replied Hermione.

Before Bellatrix could stop her, the brunette raised her wand and blasted the door off its hinges. Sure enough, alarms sounded out across the whole building. The noise was deafening and the immediate reaction of both witches was to cover their ears. Hermione quickly ran and Bellatrix followed as the brunette led her around desks to Cypher's office. Again, the brunette blew the door off and rushed inside, turning and repairing the door and casting wards to buy them a little time.

"You could have told me that part of the plan was actually letting everyone know we were here," yelled Bellatrix over the alarms.

"Less chat, more searching," Hermione shouted back.

The dark-haired witch was clearly using a few choice phrases, but couldn't be heard over the noise. Despite her apparent anger at the situation, she quickly turned her attention to Cypher's bookcase and began looking through the books and discarding them on the floor. Hermione focused on Cypher's desk. It was the most obvious place to look, but that also meant that it would be easy to overlook something. The brunette knew they only had a few moments before all hell broke loose.

The drawers revealed nothing, then again, she hadn't expected it to be that simple. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. She slammed the last drawer shut and began to feel the panic building. Hermione forced it down and began to look around again. Bellatrix had moved on to tearing the pictures off the wall. The brunette turned her attention back to the paper on Cypher's desk and when this revealed nothing, she lost her temper. Yanking out one of the drawers she threw it against the far wall where it shattered. Bellatrix either didn't care or hadn't noticed.

Shouts came from the other side of the door and Hermione realised they were out of time. As her eyes began to flick around the room, her gaze fell on the missing drawer in the desk. The gap between the drawer and the desktop was unusually wide. Frowning, Hermione rang her fingertips along the gap. Bangs could now be heard against the door, clearly the security guards were trying to get in.

"Uh oh!" said Bellatrix. "We got company."

Hermione looked up and saw Bellatrix was stood by the wall to ceiling windows that looked down on the Atrium below. There were flashes of green signalling the arrival of Aurors. Bodies could be seen rushing towards the lifts. Hermione tore her attention away and returned to the desk.

"We need to do something, Granger, or we are never going to make it out of here," shouted the dark-haired witch. Hermione ignored her. "Hey, are you listening to me. We have to find a way out. Now!"

Still the brunette paid her no attention. Instead she stood back and aimed her wand at the desk. Bellatrix opened her mouth to no doubt unleash a tirade of insults, but Hermione didn't care. She flicked her wrist and the top of the desk flew off.

"Do you just like blowing stuff up, or…" began Bellatrix, but stopped when she realised why.

There was a secret compartment hidden away. Littered inside were papers, which Hermione was now collecting up.

"This is what we came for, I'm sure of it," said the brunette.

Bellatrix merely stood there with her mouth gaping. "Well, how stupid can one man get?"

Before they could celebrate too much, the room shook as another more powerful spell hit the door. Hermione knew the safety wards wouldn't survive another hit like that. Already there was a large crack in the door.

"Now what?" said Bellatrix. "You thought of how to get us in, how do you plan on getting us out?"

The brunette turned and looked at her with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh no," replied Bellatrix. "That look tells me that I'm going to hate your plan."

"Probably," said Hermione. "But drastic times call for drastic measures. How good are you at jinxing people whilst flying through the air?"

The dark-haired witch looked apprehensive, an expression that Hermione never expected to see.

"I'm pretty good, why?" answered Bellatrix, not able to keep the nervousness out of her tone.

In answer, Hermione merely looked to the windows which showed the Atrium below.

"Perfect," murmured the dark-haired witch. "That's just…"

Another blast of a spell hit the door and without waiting for the Aurors to fire first and ask questions later, Hermione grabbed Bellatrix by the hand, flicked her wand at the window and jumped out, dragging the dark-haired witch with her.

Thankfully, Bellatrix was a woman of action. She rotated in the air and fired a spell back up into Cypher's office. Hermione wasn't sure what spell it was, but the fire and explosion followed by screams told her it was not one a lot of people were going to get up from straightaway.

The brunette focused on the ground below, her wand moving quickly as she fired off spell after spell at the people in the Atrium. Luckily, it seemed that the majority had already gone up to the floor they had just left. As the two witches were about to hit the floor, the brunette cast a Cushioning Charm. Bellatrix cast a strong Shield Charm around them and together they moved through the Atrium.

It stunned Hermione how well they worked together. They seemed to be in perfect sync, moving against one another like one person. She felt she didn't need to communicate with Bellatrix and soon enough there was no one left conscious in the Atrium. Spells cracked the tiles by their feet and they looked up to see some Aurors firing from Cypher's office.

Smirking, Bellatrix fired another spell up there. The Aurors jumped out of the way, but Hermione's attention had been caught by the lifts all arriving and more wizards and witches piling out, ready to engage the two in battle.

"Your turn to think of a plan," yelled the brunette to Bellatrix.

"Yeah, you're going to regret saying that," smirked the dark-haired witch.

Hermione expected her to aim at the oncoming rush of witches and wizards hellbent on capturing them. Instead, Bellatrix aimed her wand up.

"What are y…" started Hermione, but didn't have time to finish.

A powerful force erupted from the end of Bellatrix's wand and shot up to the ceiling. It connected with a band and sent shockwaves across the Atrium. Hermione just stared as tiles started falling and the ceiling began to come down.

Without waiting to see the devastation that was about to be unleashed, Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the hand and yanked her into a fireplace.

"We should do this again sometime," laughed the dark-haired witch, before they disappeared in a flash of green.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys another chapter for you to (hopefully) enjoy. Thank you, as always, for your support, reviews, follows, favourites and messages. I hope we are all safe and doing okay. Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione had never known a rush like it. Once they arrived back at the cottage, she had to take a moment just to process what she had just done.

"I helped destroy most of the Ministry," said Hermione, more to herself.

"And a bloody good job we did too," interjected Bellatrix, still smirking. "More importantly, we got what we came for."

The brunette looked at her and it was clear the adrenaline was beginning to wear off. Hermione paled as she began to think about what could have happened to everyone once the Atrium ceiling came down.

"Oh no, don't start with the guilt and regret rubbish," scolded the dark-haired witch. "Besides, the ceiling didn't come down on them, technically. It came down in between us and them. Like I've told you before, I'm not some heartless killer. Plus, the spells I sent into Cypher's office would have just knocked them out, it's unlikely any of them died. Well, unless they were really unlucky."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, if people didn't think I was guilty before, they certainly will now."

Without giving Bellatrix a chance to respond, the brunette ran to the cottage. Andy and Narcissa jumped up when the door opened, but Hermione ignored them. She raced up the stairs and into an empty bedroom, throwing herself down on the bed. Everything that had happened recently finally became too much. She allowed the tears to fall, soaking the pillow. Since when had she become this person?

XXXXX

Andy and Narcissa were arguing quietly when Bellatrix came in the cottage. They took one look at their sister before launching into an interrogation.

"What happened?"

"Why is Hermione upset?"

"Why are there reports the Ministry's been attacked?"

"Did she get hurt?"

Bellatrix ignored them and moved past to sit on the sofa. Her sisters shared a look and hurried after her. They were about to begin a fresh barrage of questions, but the dark-haired witch stood up suddenly holding her hands out.

"Enough!" shouted Bellatrix. "Jeez, you're worse than mother was."

"I'm serious, Bellatrix, what happened to cause Hermione to run upstairs crying?" demanded Andy, folding her arms.

The dark-haired witch looked concerned and her gaze went to the ceiling. "She's crying?" Bellatrix gave herself a mental shake. Since when did she care? "Look, it went fine. We got what we went for anyway."

"What does fine mean?" asked Narcissa. "Your version of fine and everyone else's mean two different things."

Bellatrix had to fight not to roll her eyes. She hated how ridiculous and worked up her sisters would get after something like this.

"It means," replied the oldest Black, "that we got out of there in one piece and neither of us was hurt."

"So why is Hermione upset?" Andy glared at her sister and Bellatrix couldn't help but feel that bad things would happen if she didn't answer her sister properly.

"Well…she's feeling a bit guilty," replied the dark-haired witch, but under her sister's piercing gaze she knew that more of an answer was required. "Fine! We broke into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as planned, but we may or may not have set off every alarm in the sodding place and alerted the Aurors that we were there. To get out of that sticky situation we may or may not have jumped out of Cypher's office window into the Atrium and we may or may not have had to engage in a few duels."

Both Andy and Narcissa were stunned into silence.

After a moment, the blonde cleared her throat. "So, how exactly did you get out of there."

"Well…we…I…we might have…" mumbled Bellatrix, knowing that Andy was going to hit the roof when she found out.

"What?" growled Andy, through gritted teeth.

"Now, see, we were in a bit of a desperate situation. There seemed to be dozens of Ministry employees that would have liked nothing better than to see myself and Granger locked up with the Dementors and I think the important thing here, is to realise that we both got out alive and well…"

"Bellatrix Druella Black what the hell did you do?" snapped Andy.

"I might have brought most of the Ministry ceiling down," replied the dark-haired witch, wincing.

Sure enough, Andy exploded.

Bellatrix wasn't sure how long the shouting went on for. All she knew was that she hadn't seen her sister as angry as this since they were first reunited after the war. Raw magic was pulsating in the air and for a moment the dark-haired witch actually feared for her safety. Narcissa even seemed stunned at their sister's outburst and seated herself in an armchair. Bellatrix caught only a few words of Andy's tirade. The words 'irresponsible', 'unbelievably stupid' and 'lunatic' were repeated several times. The dark-haired witch so no point in trying to stop her sister, eventually it would fizzle out.

Andy had shouted herself hoarse by the time her temper abated. She was still glaring at her sister, but her gaze softened as they all heard movement from upstairs.

"I should go check on her," murmured Andy.

"No," said Bellatrix, getting to her feet. "I'll go. It's the least I should do."

Before Andy could protest, the eldest Black was at the stairs and climbed up, being carefully to not move too quickly. She had been impressed by Granger at the Ministry and it surprised her how alive the brunette had made her feel. It was unlike anything she had experienced before. Fighting alongside Granger had been exhilarating and it had shocked Bellatrix how well they worked together.

Bellatrix frowned as she saw which room Hermione had deposited herself in. She knocked quietly on the door and opened it. The brunette was sat on the bed, staring into space.

"This is my bedroom you know," murmured Bellatrix, leaning against the door frame.

Hermione looked up startled. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and Bellatrix couldn't stop the lurch in her chest at the sight.

"I…I'm sorry, I just…" stammered the brunette.

Bellatrix held up a hand. She hated seeing the younger girl so upset, something which surprised her.

"No, no it's fine," said the dark-haired witch. "I just came to see how you were?"

There was no reply. Hermione was once more staring into space. For the first time, Bellatrix felt a little unsure. Reassuring people and cheering them up had never been a strong point of hers and yet know she was confronted with that very situation she tried to avoid. Bellatrix moved over to the bed and sat down next to Hermione. Somewhat awkwardly, she wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"You don't do this very often, do you? Comforting people?" asked Hermione.

"Never in my life," replied Bellatrix.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle. She was touched that at least the dark-haired witch was trying.

"I'm not upset about what you did with the ceiling," Hermione explained. "It's just everything that's happened. You know, with…everything."

Bellatrix placed a hand delicately on Hermione's. "I understand. If I seemed heartless it's only because I've become so accustomed to it all."

The brunette nodded. "I guess you have."

"Nothing is ever easy, Granger, but know that we are trying to protect everyone and sometimes that means we have to do something drastic," murmured Bellatrix. "You aren't a bad person. Far from it in fact."

Hermione nodded. They fell into silence. The brunette expected it to feel awkward, but surprised herself at how comfortable she felt. Without being able to help herself, Hermione suddenly started laughing again.

Bellatrix looked concerned, as if the brunette had just lost her mind. "Er…what's so funny?"

"It's just…it's just," replied Hermione, struggling to get the words out through her laughter. "If you'd told me a month ago that I would be sat on a bed with Bellatrix Black, in the middle of nowhere, having just broken into the Ministry together and caused all manner of chaos, I would have said you were insane."

The dark-haired witch smirked. "I was thinking the same thing."

A knock at the door caused them to both look up and Bellatrix quickly removed her arm from around Hermione's shoulder.

Andy poked her head in. "Everything okay up here? Why are you both laughing?"

Bellatrix hadn't even realised she had.

"No real reason," replied Hermione. "We were just talking about how crazy this entire situation was."

"I see," said Andy. "Well, are you ready to show us what you found?"

The brunette stood up and nodded. "Yes, of course. Sorry, I just needed a moment."

"That's completely understandable," said Andy, hugging Hermione. "You've been through a lot this evening if Bellatrix's account is anything to go by."

The three of them went back downstairs to find Narcissa with a bottle of wine and four glasses. "I figured we might need this."

"You have no idea," replied Hermione.

They all helped themselves to the generous glass of wine Narcissa poured and seated themselves comfortably.

"Well, can I just say that you are both idiots," scolded the blonde, sipping her wine and glaring at them. "Has Bellatrix told us the truth? You jumped out of Cypher's office window and into the Atrium?"

Hermione took a nervous sip of wine herself. "Erm…yes, pretty much."

"Are you insane?" yelled Andy.

"Quite possibly," muttered Bellatrix, into her wine glass.

"Oh, you're one to talk," growled Narcissa, turning on her sister. "You brought the ceiling down. The ceiling Bellatrix!"

The dark-haired witch did roll her eyes this time. "Don't you start! I've already had Andy yelling at me for it."

"It was the only way we could have made it out of there," piped up Hermione. "We couldn't have fought them and if we didn't find a way of stopping them they could have followed us through the fire. Yaxley did that to us once."

She immediately stopped speaking. Just thinking about her time with the boys caused pain to shoot through her heart.

Bellatrix noticed this. "Look, we aren't going to achieve anything by going over the choices we made. We got out, we're alive and that's all that matters."

Narcissa sighed and glared at her glass, as if it had personally caused Bellatrix to bring the ceiling down.

"Right, so what did you find?" asked Andy.

Hermione reached into her pocket and brought out the papers from Cypher's desk. She had shrunk them and slipped them into her pocket before jumping out the window. The brunette laid them out on the coffee table and all four witches leaned forward to get a better look. There was silence as they poured over the information.

"Well, some of this is just case information," said Narcissa. "Probably cases that the League wants to influence."

"Yes, but this here," murmured Bellatrix, she pointed at one sheet of paper. "It's a list of names, but I don't recognise any of them."

Andy pulled the sheet closer. "No, I don't recognise any of them either. Hermione?"

The brunette took the parchment and carefully looked at each name. This was where her time spent in several Ministry departments came in handy. It meant that she knew quite a few people, but none of these names were people she was familiar with.

"No, I don't know them either. Do you think they're from other countries?" suggested the brunette.

"Maybe," replied Bellatrix, "but some of these don't seem like names at all."

"Could they be code names, or code words for something else?" said Narcissa.

Hermione frowned. "Possibly. There's no way we can figure this out."

"Agreed," said Bellatrix, with a nod. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Andy, apprehensively.

"Unless we ask the man himself?" replied the dark-haired witch.

XXXXX

Hermione had been in several ridiculous situations over the years, but none like this. She was currently sat, hidden in a random child's treehouse with Bellatrix Black.

Despite protestations from both Andy and Narcissa, both Hermione and Bellatrix had decided they wanted to confront Cypher, albeit for different reasons. The brunette was determined to get answers from the Head Auror and part of her was desperate for revenge. Bellatrix, it seemed, wanted answers, answers about the names on the list they had stolen from his office.

Andy and Narcissa's protests about the plan were sensible. They were right that Cypher would realise that something had been stolen from his office and the Prophet had printed a story the following day letting everyone know who was responsible for the carnage at the Ministry. So, going to Cypher's house was probably the stupidest thing Bellatrix and Hermione could do at this point, but neither saw another option.

The outcry at the news that Hermione Granger had been spotted with Bellatrix and fighting alongside her, no less, was unlike anything the brunette had seen before. She thought Harry had got in bad in the wake of him revealing Voldemort's return and no one believing him, but this was something else entirely. People were out for blood and demanding the Dementors Kiss for both witches when they were caught. Altogether, Hermione realised that her life as she had known it was over. Even if they were able to prove the existence of the League, no one would ever trust her again.

Instead of feeling heartbroken about it, the brunette used the pain, the anger and funnelled it into what she was going to do. There was no use wallowing in self-pity, that would achieve nothing. No, she was more determined than ever and that, that made her incredibly dangerous. So, she had agreed with Bellatrix, despite Andy and Narcissa trying to persuade them otherwise, that they needed to speak to Cypher.

The dark-haired witch had surprised Hermione by revealing that she knew exactly where the Head Auror's house was. Now they were sat in the treehouse belonging to the house opposite, waiting for night to fall.

They'd been watching the house for hours. Cypher hadn't left all day, which surprised them both. Hermione had expected him to be at the forefront of the manhunt to find both witches, but instead he had spent the day at home. It made them nervous, but there didn't seem to be anything untoward. Aurors had been posted outside his home. They were currently posing as gardeners, but the sun was beginning to set and Bellatrix told her there would soon be a switch. It was clear the dark-haired witch had been keeping an eye on Cypher for some time.

"Stop fidgeting," growled Bellatrix, as Hermione once more shifted her position.

"I'm sorry," snapped the brunette, "but we've been sat up since this morning and we've barely moved and my muscles are beginning to protest."

"Well, if you need me to give you a massage, you only have to ask," said Bellatrix, seductively.

Hermione gaped at her and then scowled. "As if I would let you anywhere near me."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, princess," smirked the dark-haired witch, once more returning her attention to Cypher's house.

"I am not a princess," argued Hermione. "I…"

"Shhh," interrupted Bellatrix. "The Aurors are switching over."

Mumbling to herself about how ridiculous the dark-haired witch was, Hermione looked at the front of the house. Sure enough, the Aurors were packing away their garden equipment, which hadn't been used much, and got in the truck.

"Something's not right," whispered Hermione. "Where's their replacements?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Well, it's not like they can be out in the open all the time. It would look suspicious. They're out there alright. Look."

Hermione followed where the dark-haired witch was pointing. There was a car that drove up and parked, but no one got out of it. "I don't get it."

"Well," said Bellatrix, "the Aurors spend the whole night sat in that car, watching the house. You didn't think that they were going to leave the Head of the Auror Office without protection, did you? No, the Aurors watch him constantly when he's at home."

"How are we going to get in?" asked the brunette.

"Simple," replied Bellatrix. "The Aurors aren't going to be expecting an elderly couple out for a night-time stroll."

"But…" began Hermione, but before she could point out that they weren't an elderly couple, the dark-haired witch produced two phials of Polyjuice Potion from a pocket of her dress.

"I had this made up already," explained Bellatrix. "It's a couple that live down the road from here, so it won't look suspicious. They are away on holiday at the moment, so there's no chance of them creating an issue."

"I still don't see how that gets us into the house," said the brunette.

"Easy," replied Bellatrix. "We look as if we're out enjoying a walk and then stun both Aurors before they realise we are there. After that we can sneak into the house and confront Cypher."

Hermione doubted that it would be a simple as that and whole-heartedly believed that something was going to go wrong, but for now she stayed quiet.

The Polyjuice Potion tasted like it had done every other time she had taken it, that is to say as if she was drinking blended cooked cabbage. Once the standard pain and contorting of her body was over, she resembled a man in his early seventies.

"Why do I have to be the bloke?" she whined, looking at Bellatrix, except now she saw a woman with perfectly kept hair, also in her seventies.

"Because there's no way I'm growing a penis," stated the dark-haired witch, simply.

Still scowling, Hermione clambered down the ladder attached to the treehouse and strolled out onto the street. As the car was hidden slightly from view, the Aurors wouldn't have noticed an elderly man scrambling through a bush to get to the pavement, quickly followed by an elderly woman.

"Now, act natural," said Bellatrix.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette reluctantly offered her arm to the older witch, who looked at her with horror.

"Come on," prompted Hermione, "we have to act natural and most elderly couples stroll arm in arm."

Muttering under her breath, no doubt complaining, Bellatrix and Hermione wandered down the street arm in arm. The brunette felt a rush go through her body as they approached the car. She was in her element now. The Aurors were watching them as they approached the car, but to them it was just an older couple paying them no attention. Quick as a flash, both Bellatrix and Hermione flicked their wrists and both Aurors went out cold. The two witches didn't even break stride. They had agreed to no use wands, doing so would have meant there would be a delay between getting the wand into hand and casting spells. That would have roused suspicions straightaway and no doubt the Aurors stationed on this protection detail would have quick reflexes.

Making sure that no one had noticed what had just occurred, or that there weren't other Aurors hidden away, Bellatrix nodded her head and lead Hermione down the street. When a puzzled look crossed the features of the gentleman Hermione was impersonating, there was a shake of the head in return.

"We just need to make sure," muttered Bellatrix. "We'll do a quick stroll up here, cross the road and go in. That way it doesn't look suspicious."

When it was clear that there was no one else around, they quickened their pace and approached Cypher's home. On the pretense of examining the rose bush by the door, Bellatrix checked the door for protection charms. There were none, so with Hermione keeping watch, the dark-haired witch flicked her wrist again and the door clicked open. They hurried inside and shut the door after them. From within her pocket, Bellatrix produced another phial and handed it to Hermione.

"It's a reversal for the Polyjuice Potion," whispered the dark-haired witch. "I invented a while back."

Taking a swig from her own phial, the elderly lady's face contorted in pain, before her features changed to once more resemble the dark witch. Hermione copied and soon the pair of them were stood in Cypher's hallway.

"Where is he?" murmured the brunette. "We haven't seen him leave."

A sound from the kitchen answered their question and, being careful to make as little noise as possible, they walked down the hallway. At the door to the kitchen they paused. Sharing a look and Bellatrix nodded.

They threw the door open and charged in, to find Cypher sat casually at the kitchen table, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"I wondered when you'd show up," he said, smirking at them.

"You knew we were coming," replied Hermione, immediately on high alert.

Cypher nodded. "I suspected you would. Don't worry, no one has been alerted to your presence."

"Why?" questioned Bellatrix.

The whole situation felt off to Hermione and it was clear from how tense the dark-haired witch now was that she felt the same.

"Well, after your little breaking and entering, I knew that you had stolen some of my papers, not that you'll be able to understand what any of it means." Cypher took a swig from his glass and poured himself another. "I figured you would come to me for answers sooner or later. I hoped it was sooner, so I thank you for being so prompt." He raised his glass to them both.

"We shouldn't linger," muttered Hermione to Bellatrix. The calm and easy attitude that Cypher was displaying had her on edge. The dark-haired witch nodded her agreement.

Cypher laughed. "Leaving so soon? You haven't asked me about those papers yet."

Something was really off about him at the moment.

"You won't tell us a thing," said Bellatrix. "It's in your eyes. It's the deranged look I know so well. You're in so deep that there's no way out right now."

"Quite right," laughed Cypher. "Quite right indeed. You breaking into the Ministry and stealing those documents has got me in more than enough trouble with the powers that be."

"Would you be talking about the Ministry, or the League?" asked Hermione, glaring daggers.

This time he didn't laugh, instead he lost a lot of the colour from his face. "Yes, well my boss isn't particularly happy with me at the moment. Thinks I've put our entire operation here at risk. They've done their bit of course, running around the Ministry sorting it out as much as possible."

"You're not the one in charge, here in Britain I mean?" The brunette was stunned. She had always imagined it as him.

"No, no I'm not. There's someone far more senior than me, in fact. They're the one or ordered your arrest for the murder of Lock," replied Cypher, that smug look back on his face.

Bellatrix was suddenly on edge more. "Granger, we should leave. I know he said that no one has been alerted, but we don't know how often those Aurors outside are supposed to check in."

Hermione ignored her. She was too focused on finding out all Cypher knew. "Answer me!" she demanded. "Who framed me? Who tried to have me killed?"

Cypher smirked. "You know, the League are very good at infiltration. We managed to involve ourselves in most of the major organisations during the war. Voldemort's ranks, the Ministry, even the great and noble Order of the Phoenix wasn't beyond our grasp. Didn't you ever think it strange that someone like Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed Minister, having had no leadership responsibility at all? Who was it that shut down your little investigation into the League and had jurisdiction over the case passed to me and my department? Haven't you ever wondered why he wasn't investigated at all and has managed to stay in power for so long?"

"You liar," shouted Hermione.

She tried to launch herself at Cypher to hurt as much as possible, but Bellatrix grabbed her. For a brief moment, the brunette tried to wrestle out of the tight grip holding her, until she noticed the knife Cypher was holding. Bellatrix had just stopped her from getting stabbed.

"Except on this occasion, you know I'm not lying," laughed Cypher.

"I will reveal everything," spat Hermione. "I'll find proof and when I do, the world will know what you've done and then you'll be the one left to rot in Azkaban."

He gave a dry chuckle, this time devoid of all humour. "As if. Do you honestly think the League is going to let me live after this? No, I've already told you, my boss is not happy with me at all. But, I won't allow them to frame me, or ruin me. No, I'm going to do this on my terms. What makes this all the more beautiful, is everyone is going to think that you've done it."

"Done what?" asked Hermione, but she soon got her answer.

Cypher raised the knife and the brunette held up a hand ready to deflect it away from her. With horror, she realised that it wasn't pointed at her. Cypher turned the knife on himself and, with a twisted grin on his face, plunged it into his chest. He let out a rattling breath, before his eyes closed and he slumped forward onto the table.

Hermione stared in shock at what they had just witnessed. The next thing she became aware of was Bellatrix wrapping an arm around her middle and attempting to drag her away.

"We have to leave, now," hissed the dark-haired witch.

Nodding, Hermione turned and followed her out of the house. They ran down the street, not caring if anyone spotted them.

What neither witch saw was the cloaked figure emerging from the side of Cypher's house, a small smile tugging at the corners of their mouth.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello guys. I'm so sorry for my disappearing act, but my mental health took a nosedive and I've struggled to write. We are in Week 5 of lockdown here and the monotony of it all was getting to me. There are ups and downs, but there are others who have it far worse than me, so I should really stop complaining. Here is an extra long chapter for you. I hope you enjoy. I think I struggled because originally it was more of a filler chapter, but I've included some extra things that came to me. As always thank you for your support and I really hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognise) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

A roar of exasperation sounded across the countryside signalling that they were no closer to finding out what the list of names on the sheet meant.

It had been two days since Cypher had stabbed himself in his kitchen. Two days with Hermione, Bellatrix, Andy and Narcissa being holed up in the cottage trying to figure out what it all meant. Bellatrix was struggling with their lack of progress the most. More than once a hole had been blasted in a wall, only for Narcissa to lazily flick her wand to repair it. Apparently, both her and Andy were used to their older sister's outbursts. Hermione still flinched whenever it happened, but was now sighing, rather than giving a yell every time it happened.

What hadn't helped the situation was when Andy had snuck out the day after, to see if there was any news, only to return with a copy of the Daily Prophet, complete with a headline about Cypher's 'murder' and that Bellatrix and Hermione had ruthlessly killed him in his own kitchen. It was clear that the League were more in control than anyone realised and published whatever lies they needed. The brunette had expected to feel angry or upset over yet another untruth being written about her for all to see, but instead felt a strange calm about it all. This was her new normal and like Bellatrix, she had learned to just accept it, although at times she still struggled with it.

"This just makes no sense," snarled Bellatrix, once more cursing the list of names in front of them.

"No one said it would be easy," muttered Hermione.

Andy brought over a tray of tea and handed mugs to Narcissa and the brunette. Bellatrix never drank tea.

"I think it's clear that those aren't names of anyone here in Britain," said Andy, once more peering over Hermione's shoulder at the list and glaring at her older sister, silently reprimanding her for her behaviour.

"You're probably right," sighed the brunette. "If only we knew what it meant."

There was a knock at the door and Bellatrix went to answer it. Usually it was one of her men coming to deliver a message. When she came back she looked grave.

"We need to leave," she ordered. "We've spent too long here and there is business I must attend to elsewhere."

Hermione stood up. "Why can't I just stay here?"

"Because, Granger, the Aurors are beginning to get closer," explained Bellatrix, with all the patience of an angry rhino. "My boys have been keeping an eye on them. It won't be long until they start probing for wards in isolated places and I for one would rather they not find this cottage."

"So, where are we going?" asked Andy. "It's got to be safe for Teddy."

"I know that," said Bellatrix. "Do you honestly think I would put that little boy in danger? Just pack your stuff and get ready to leave within the hour."

The brunette didn't bother moving. She had no stuff, having borrowed Andy and Narcissa's clothes ever since she had arrived. A short while later and all four witches, plus Teddy were ready to leave for wherever it was Bellatrix planned on taking them. Hermione surprised herself that she was so comfortable with leaving and not knowing where she was going. It wasn't as if she could go back to her old life, she reasoned, although she was saddened that she had never had the chance to grab Crookshanks. Hopefully Ginny would have taken him, that was if she didn't believe Hermione had actually killed her brother.

"Right, let's go," said Bellatrix, being the last one to come back downstairs.

"And where exactly are we going?" asked Narcissa.

"You'll see," replied the dark-haired witch, grinning.

There was a Portkey, which they all crowded round. Andy was whispering instructions in Teddy's ear. The boy looked excited and could barely keep still. Hermione copied the others and placed a finger on the Portkey, bracing herself for wherever she was about to go. It seemed strange to her to find herself so comfortable with the lack of control she now had over her life.

The familiar lurch and tug pulled Hermione into oblivion and a few seconds later she landed with a thump on solid ground. Teddy was squealing with excitement and immediately pleaded with Andy to do it again. His grandmother just smiled at him and ruffled his air.

Hermione shifted her gaze to their destination and her mouth dropped open. They were stood in a grand entrance hall that wouldn't look out of place in a palace. Glancing out the window, the brunette recognised immediately where they were.

"Belgium! You brought us to Belgium?!" shouted the brunette at Bellatrix. "Why on earth would you bring us here? I didn't think you controlled here."

Bellatrix turned and smirked at Hermione's annoyed look. "I don't. Well, I don't yet."

"Absolutely not!" yelled the brunette, causing people and guards to stare. "You brought me here as part of your plan to make it look like I'm supporting you just so you can take over another country. Well sorry, but I am not prepared to do that."

Bellatrix got a dark look in her eye and stepped closer. Andy, sensing the danger, shared a look with Narcissa and grabbed Teddy by the hand, distracting him by pointing at the palace guards stood just outside the door.

"I thought you wanted to stop the League," snapped Bellatrix. "Why else would you stay with us and try to decipher those names? In case you hadn't realised, your plan to take the members out one by one just won't cut it. My plan helps to stop them in their tracks. It might not be the best moral choice, but it's the only one we've got, sweetheart."

Hermione opened her mouth to shout back, but Narcissa intervened, glaring at the pair of them. "People are starting to wonder what is going on. Now it is all well and good you two disagreeing with one another, but choose a more private setting." The blonde woman gave her sister a pointed look, resulting in Bellatrix throwing her hands up in the air and stomping off in the direction of the palace. Narcissa now faced Hermione. "Look, I know that you don't agree with my sister, nor am I asking you to, but there is no other option for you now. I suggest that you just stay with us for the time being, accept the hospitality that is being offered here and then think about your next steps. You don't have to appear anywhere with Bellatrix and that will show that you aren't onboard with her either."

Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't help but think that Narcissa was right. What other choice did she have? Being here kept her away from the League, at least she hoped it did. Plus, it would be far safer staying with three other people to watch her back than going it alone. Nodding her agreement, Hermione followed Narcissa to where Bellatrix was waiting with Andy and Teddy. Just as the brunette was beginning to wonder what exactly they were waiting for, a gentleman in a suit approached Bellatrix.

"Madam Lestrange, welcome to Brussels." He gave a small bow. "My name is Pierre and I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. He has asked for me to welcome you and to show you into the Palace to your accommodation."

It was clear from his tone and demeanour that he didn't altogether like Bellatrix, but clearly he had orders to follow. It was also clear that the dark-haired witch was well aware of the opinion Pierre held of her and it amuse her, if the smirk was anything to go by. Hermione surmised that they must be in the Royal Palace of Brussels and couldn't help but wonder how Bellatrix even managed it. She was distracted from her thoughts by Pierre calling for them to follow him.

"The Minister for Magic in Belgium can use the Palace?" asked Hermione "Don't the Royal Family have something to say about that?"

Narcissa laughed. "The Palace hasn't belonged to the Royal Family in quite some time," she replied. "The Ministry of Magic here claimed it many years ago. They are the real ones in power here, the muggle government is just for show really."

Hermione wasn't even surprised anymore, nothing about politics would ever shock her again.

Pierre led them through corridor after corridor, each one more regal than the last. The staircase had so much gold lining it, Hermione was sure that it could solve world hunger.

"Here you are," announced Pierre, giving another little bow. "The Minister has arranged for you to have these apartments. If there is anything you need then please ring the bell inside and a house elf will be right with you." He quickly departed leaving them alone.

Bellatrix walked into the room as if she owned the place and she very well might do at the end of negotiations if she got her way.

It was incredibly spacious. There were currently in a living area with sofas and a rather grand fireplace. Doors indicated there were other rooms and as Hermione explored further she saw they led to bedrooms. Bellatrix chose the biggest one, of course, but when Teddy shrieked with excitement and jumped on the bed in there, she smiled and immediately moved her things out, declaring it was Teddy's room for the duration of their stay. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the way the dark-haired witch treated her nephew.

Hermione couldn't find it in herself to spend time in the presence of Bellatrix. Muttering her apologies to Andy, the brunette picked the bedroom furthest from Bellatrix's and closed the door behind her. She was still furious with the dark-haired witch for bringing her here. Furious that Bellatrix was arrogant enough to think that Hermione could be swayed that easily.

A knocking at the door interrupted the brunette's fury, but she ignored it, instead throwing herself onto the bed and glaring at the wall. The knocking sounded again, but this time the door opened.

"Usually if there's no response it means the person wants to be left alone," growled Hermione, immediately regretting her words and tone.

It clearly wasn't Bellatrix, she wouldn't have knocked, which means the brunette had just taken her irritation out on Andy or Narcissa. Sitting up and turning to fact the door, Hermione's apology was on the edge of her tongue, which she promptly bit when she saw a rather timid looking Teddy standing there.

He was looking unsure of himself and Hermione felt a rush of guilt hit the pit of her stomach. She quickly got up and hurried over to the young boy, kneeling down in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy," said the brunette quickly. "That wasn't aimed at you." The boy still looked apprehensive. "Everything okay?" asked Hermione.

Teddy nodded. "Nanna said not to bother you, but you seemed mad and I don't like it when people are mad."

"I'm not mad at you," said Hermione, brushing his hair back. "I can never be mad at you."

"I know," replied Teddy. "It's Auntie Bella you're mad at. What did she do? Don't you want to be here with us?"

"Of course, I want to be here with you," said the brunette with a smile. "Why wouldn't I want to spend time with my favourite boy?"

Teddy grinned at this. "We're here to help people, aren't we?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. Was it really right to think they were helping people if Bellatrix's plan was to instil a dictatorship? Yet at this moment in time, the brunette was struggling to come up with an alternative plan to stop the League.

Realising Teddy was looking at her for an actual answer, the brunette opened her mouth without any idea of what she was going to say.

"S…Sometimes, Teddy, just because grown-ups have a plan, doesn't mean it's always the best plan."

The boy frowned. "But Auntie Bellatrix says that everyone gets to decide. Surely if everyone is deciding then it's a good plan?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

Before he could ask any more questions, Andy's voice sounded from the other room.

"Teddy? Teddy, where are you? Come unpack your things."

The young boy jumped as if he'd been electrocuted. "Nanna said I was to leave you alone, I'd better run."

The brunette laughed. "It will be our little secret."

Grinning again, Teddy hurried off. Hermione looked up and saw Bellatrix leaning against the side table. The brunette shot her a glare and closed the door abruptly.

XXXXX

The sun was going down when Hermione finally emerged from her room. She quickly gave Andy and Narcissa apologetic looks. Bellatrix was clearly finding the whole thing very amusing if her smirk was anything to go by.

"Finally," said the dark-haired witch. "We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever come out."

"Bellatrix," growled Andy.

The oldest Black merely grinned. "Come on, we've been invited to dinner by the Minister and it would be rude to turn down his invitation."

"Fine," said Hermione, "but I'm making it clear I don't agree with you."

Bellatrix glared at her. "Fine."

Both witches missed Andy and Narcissa giving each other knowing looks.

The awkward atmosphere as they walked down to dinner was completely lost on Teddy. The young boy was chatting animatedly to his gran the whole way down, excited at being allowed to stay up a bit later. He skipped along holding Andy's hand tightly, completely oblivious to the frosty looks Hermione and Bellatrix were casting one another.

"Ah, so lovely of you ladies to join us," greeted Pierre, bowing again. "Please this way. I hope you're hungry."

Hermione didn't miss the fact that his smile didn't reach his eyes. One look with Bellatrix showed the dark witch hadn't missed it either. Her hand twitched, a clear sign she was on edge.

They followed Pierre into an elaborately decorated dining room. A fire was roaring in the hearth, despite the hot weather. The brunette realised magic was involved as there was no actual heat coming from the flames, it was merely for effect.

"Madam Black," greeted a man wearing expensive-looking purple dress robes with gold edging. "I welcome you to Belgium. I hope you have had time to relax."

"Minister Dubois, you have been so kind. Thank you for allowing us this visit," murmured Bellatrix.

Hermione couldn't believe how easily the dark-haired witch could turn on the charm. It was warm without coming across as fake. The brunette was beginning to see why a witch with Bellatrix's reputation had been welcomed into so many countries.

The Minister greeted Andy and Narcissa in much the same way and high-fived Teddy, something the boy loved. When Dubois saw Hermione he did a double-take.

"Madam Granger," he said, shocked. "What an honour it is to have one of the Golden Trio here. Welcome, welcome."

"Thank you, Minister," replied Hermione, shaking his hand. "You are too kind. I am here merely to spend time with Andromeda, she is a dear friend."

"I see, I see," said Dubois. "Well, please sit down."

They all seated themselves at the table, even Pierre. The waiters brought out the food and soon they were all tucking in and Dubois was giving an account of the goings-on in Belgium. There was absolutely no talk of the League, or questions about what Bellatrix intended. In fact, the dark-haired witch was proving herself to be very adept at social situations, but then again, she had been raised in a pureblood household.

It was only when dinner had ended that any talk turned to politics.

Andy took the opportunity to excuse herself and escorted a very sleepy Teddy from the table and back to the room. Narcissa reached for her wine glass and was clearing bracing herself for things to get tense.

"So, Madam Black," said Dubois, "now the pleasantries are out of the way, shall we talk about why you're really here?"

Bellatrix peered at the Minister over the top of her own wine glass and it was clear she was sizing him up.

"You know what I want," she stated simply. "This isn't the first time we've had this conversation and now you've had time to mull over the facts since my last visit, I see no point in pretending that we don't know why I'm, nor is there much point in discussing anything."

"Oh," said Dubois, clearly slightly taken aback by how direct she was being.

"Let's not play the usual diplomatic games," replied Bellatrix. "We both know of the existence of the League. You also know that I already have control in Scandinavia and you know how I managed it. You've been dragging your heels for months now and yet you still won't give me a straight answer."

"I will not allow you, an outsider, to come to my country and start telling me what to do," said Dubois, an edge to his voice now.

All airs and graces had evaporated and Hermione could only watch as the two stared daggers at each other. How has the mood changed so drastically? It was giving the brunette whiplash.

"I may be an outsider, but I'm also trying to save your country, you idiot," snapped Bellatrix.

"You go too far," shouted Pierre, standing up. "You are a guest here, nothing more. A guest who likes to play with dirty tactics."

"Yes, and I'm also trying to protect you," growled the dark-haired witch. "I get angry when innocent people have leaders who make ridiculously poor choices."

"The fact remains," said Dubois, raising his voice and cutting across Pierre before he could speak, "your way of stopping the League ends up with us having to give up our liberty. That seems to suit you more than us."

"You'll be losing your liberty either way," snapped Bellatrix. "My way keeps you in power."

"Only as a figurehead," spat Dubois, "and with me having to submit and obey you."

"And what do your people think about your decision to do nothing?" asked Bellatrix.

"Don't think we don't know you're the one who leaked all the information to everyone," shouted Pierre. "It's the dirty tactic you've used before. Do you think we haven't seen you do it already? Leak the information to the wizarding population and sit back and wait for them to pile on the pressure to the Ministry, until we back down and cede power to you."

Bellatrix shrugged. "I figure the Belgian people should be aware of all the facts."

"The facts?! The facts!" shouted Pierre. "How about the fact that you served He Who Must Not Be Named? How about the fact you are a convicted and fugitive Death Eater? How about the fact that you are responsible for the deaths of dozens, if not hundreds of people? Besides, your little plan didn't work this time. The Belgian people are well aware who you are and don't want you anymore than we do."

Well that proved to be the wrong thing to say. Without warning Bellatrix stood up in a rush, her chair going flying. Raw magic was pulsating around the room and both Dubois and Pierre were looking alarmed.

"Yes!" screamed Bellatrix. "Yes, I did all of that, so don't sit there and act like I don't know that. Don't act like I don't know I will never be able to make up for any of the things I've done, nor do I deserve people's forgiveness. Don't pretend like this League isn't something to be scared of. I have lived under a dictatorship. I was part of that dictatorship. I know what it is to live like that and I never, never want a repeat of that. So, yes, you are quite right, I would be taking control, but you would be wrong to think I do it lightly. I do it, because I don't see an alternative. I only know of one other person living with the power and capability of keeping people safe and she's not prepared to do it, so I will. I will be the necessary evil to keep people safe. Things in this life are never clear cut, never as simple as we want. Sometimes people have to do terrible things in order to protect people. Well my soul is already tainted and I will gladly sacrifice everything to stop history repeating itself."

Without another word, Bellatrix stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

"Well, that went well," muttered Narcissa, taking another sip of wine.

XXXXX

Hermione and Narcissa quickly took their leave after Bellatrix. Pierre glared at them as they left, Dubois ignored them. As the door shut behind them, Hermione saw Pierre pull a chair up next to the Minister and start whispering in his ear. The brunette couldn't help, but think that the sooner they left Belgium the better.

The room was quiet when they got back and surprisingly in one piece considering the mood in which Bellatrix had left. Andy came out of her room to greet them, shutting the door quietly, so as not to wake Teddy.

"It didn't go well then?" asked Andy.

Narcissa shook her head. "I don't think we're going to be invited back anytime soon."

"Is Bellatrix here?" murmured Hermione, concerned that the dark-haired witch could be causing chaos and destruction somewhere.

"Yes," replied Andy, nodding. "I didn't see her, but by the slamming of doors I guessed it was her. I haven't been brave enough to poke my head in and check on her."

"Probably a wise decision," muttered Narcissa. "Look, let's get some sleep and then leave first thing. Belgium has failed, it would not do to dwell here. The only thing stopping them from arresting Bellatrix is the army that they know will come and save her, but I'd rather not put that to the test. Goodnight."

Hermione nodded, but found herself sitting in an armchair. Narcissa looked at Andy, but when she shook her head and gestured, the blonde went into her room, closing the door behind her.

"You know, usually when someone says 'Goodnight' it's your cue to, you know, go to bed, not sit looking like you kicked a puppy," said Andy.

The brunette could only manage a small chuckle at the older witch's attempt at humour.

Andy came and sat across from her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed. "It's just…I don't get why Bellatrix thinks this is the right course of action. The way she spoke tonight, when Pierre pushed her too far, there this look in her eye…desperation. She seemed like an animal trapped in a cage."

"That's Bellatrix for you," said Andy. "Listen, Hermione. My sister, there wasn't an awful lot she could control, not growing up anyway and she's already told you about the Voldemort stuff. In all honesty, she's never had much control in her life and now…it's almost like she needs to be in control, because then she feels she can protect people and stop bad things from happening."

"That makes absolutely no sense," replied the brunette.

"At what point did you think my sister was sane enough to make sense?" laughed Andy. "Bellatrix has a lot of flaws, believe me I know, but in this I truly believe she wants to help and she is so desperate for people not to suffer, like they did under Voldemort, that she wants to have that control to ensure that doesn't happen."

"I guess in some strange, completely insane way, that makes sense," said Hermione.

Andy sighed. "Bellatrix know she never ever be able to make up for what she's done in the past and she isn't doing this to atone for past sins, she knows she's beyond that. I genuinely think she thinks she's doing the right thing. And, if you want my opinion, it seems to me to be down to a choice: Bellatrix or the League. Not many people would see the appeal in either choice, but Bellatrix…"

"Is the necessary evil," interrupted Hermione. "It's something she said earlier. I can't help but begin to think she's right there." The brunette made of noise of despair and exasperation. "When did the world come to this?"

The older witch stood up and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "The world has always been like this, but like so many of us, you've been blindfolded to the harsh realities."

Andy squeezed Hermione's shoulder and disappeared into her room, leaving the brunette alone with her troubled thoughts.

XXXXX

Hermione wasn't sure what it was that had woken her, but she immediately regretted waking up.

She had fallen asleep in the armchair and her neck was letting her know about it. Rubbing it to ease the pain and stiffness, she suddenly felt on edge.

Something wasn't right. There was a strange feeling in the air. A normal person would put it down to a half-asleep brain, but her training taught her better.

Hermione took a moment to try and shake the last remnants of sleep from her mind. Her instincts were telling her something was off and her legs led her to the door to Bellatrix's room. The brunette couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean a thing. Again, her instincts prodded at her and she felt magic at her fingertips.

Taking a breath, Hermione stood back and opened the door. Bellatrix was sound asleep and the potion vial clued the brunette in as to why the dark-haired witch was sleeping so heavily.

Her eyes scanned the darkness of the room. A slight movement by the window caught her eye, but she pretended not to notice. Either her acting wasn't good enough, or the intruder was jumpy.

Springing up, a figure moved swiftly and raised their wand, aimed not at Hermione, but Bellatrix. They were no match for a trained Unspeakable.

Hermione shot a spell from her hand straight at the intruder and it hit them long before they had formed the first word of their spell. He fell back and hit the wall with a crash.

Bellatrix awoke with a start at the commotion and Andy and Narcissa hurried in, brandishing their wands.

"What in the name of everything is going on here?" shouted Bellatrix. "What are you doing in here, Granger?"

Hermione didn't answer. She flicked her hand to bring the lights on, causing the other three witches to shield their eyes at the sudden brightness.

The brunette kicked the body of the intruder over and was only slightly shocked when she saw it was Pierre.

"Looks like I just saved your life," muttered Hermione.

"I should have guessed something like this would have happened," growled Bellatrix, more to herself than the others.

Hermione turned and glared at the dark-haired witch. "Are you completely stupid?"

"Excuse me?" snapped Bellatrix.

"Oh boy," muttered Narcissa, rubbing her fingers against her forehead.

"Well, what were you thinking? Drinking a Sleeping Potion of all things when we are in a neutral country where you have just lost it with the Minister for Magic and the League wants us dead!" Hermione couldn't believe how careless Bellatrix had been. "You know for a smart woman you have some incredibly stupid moments."

"How dare you!" shrieked the dark-haired witch. "I saved your life first, or had you forgotten that?"

"Great, we can call it even," yelled Hermione.

"Erm…ladies…" began Andy, but they ignored her.

"Still doesn't give you the right to judge me or call me stupid," snapped Bellatrix.

"If I hadn't woken up, you would be dead right now, because you were unconscious thanks to that potion, so yeah I will call you stupid."

"Well, don't expect me to thank you."

"I won't!"

"Ladies!" shouted Andy.

"What?!" screamed Bellatrix and Hermione at the same time.

Andy held up her hands. "Don't start on me. I merely want to point out that the wannabe assassin is still lying on the floor over there and we perhaps might want to get rid of him before going to sleep."

"Like hell are we going back to sleep," snapped Bellatrix, "I want answers."

The dark-haired witch got off the bed and flicked a hand at Pierre. He came awake with a start and immediately went to get up and run, but Hermione flicked her hand, causing ropes to appear and wrap themselves around his body.

"Start talking, or you'll start screaming," snarled Bellatrix, menacingly.

"I'm not telling you a thing," spat Pierre.

"Wrong answer," sneered the dark-haired witch.

Hermione stood in front of her before Bellatrix could start torturing him.

"No Cruciatus," ordered the brunette. "You're proclaiming you aren't a Death Eater, then prove it."

"Fine," growled Bellatrix. "You make him talk then."

Hermione knelt down next to Pierre. He didn't look scared but soon he would.

"I'm not going to ask you any questions, Pierre. Instead I'm going to tell you what I know. You are a member of the League. You've been planted here by them to persuade your Minister to reject Bellatrix's help. That way they can swoop in here and take control instead." Pierre's eyes widened, proving that he would be a rubbish poker player and that Hermione was right. "Now, my guess is that you were given orders to try and eliminate Bellatrix. The League never imagined that you would succeed of course, it was simply too good an opportunity to pass up and, well, you're disposable to them…"

"You're wrong!" snapped Pierre. Clearly Hermione had hit a nerve.

"Really?" replied the brunette, with a sneer. "Do you honestly think that? I'm guessing that the order didn't come until after you'd told them about Bellatrix's outburst?" His silence told her all she needed to know. "Yeah, see the League, they know that Bellatrix ruined any chance with the Minister when she did that. Let's face it, we all know that the Belgian people aren't willing to support Bellatrix, she's already leaked the information on the League and they still don't want her help. The Minister was the only chance she had and he's remaining stubborn in his resolve to reject her, thanks to you. That outburst really was the final nail in the coffin. A failed assassination attempt isn't going to change anyone's minds here."

Pierre smiled wickedly. "Then we have succeeded. She won't defeat us."

"Oh, I agree," replied Hermione. "Bellatrix can't win over the Belgian people. But, I bet I can."


End file.
